l'or et l'argent
by Valir
Summary: 6e année d'Harry. Lui et Draco se découvrent des sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais de nombreux problèmes se dresseront sur leur route.
1. Default Chapter

Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait depuis plusieurs jours sur les toits de Hogwarts. On était début septembre et l'été n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir sans être sûr qu'on le regretterait. Beaucoup d'élèves scrutaient le ciel dans l'espoir d'apercevoir autre chose qu'une nappe de gris foncé. C'est donc dans une ambiance morose qu'une nouvelle année avait débuté.

Seul dans son dortoir, Harry était couché sans énergie et sans envie. Les vacances n'avaient été qu'une succession de jours fades que la rentrée ne suffisait pas à égayer.

Il avait passé les trois quarts des vacances chez les Dursley. Les membres de l'Ordre étant manifestement très occupés, il n'y avait personne à Grimauld Place. Apeurés par l'avertissement qu'ils avaient reçu à la gare, les Dursley s'étaient tenus à carreaux. Pendant un moment...Harry lui, s'était barricadé dans sa chambre, ne parlant à personne et ne descendant jamais pour manger. Il attendait la nuit pour ça puis il sortait dans la rue déserte et marchait, marchait. Un observateur l'aurait vu, le nez levé vers les étoiles à la recherche de la plus brillante d'entre elle. Il rentrait au petit matin, quand le ciel devenait trop clair. Sa douleur s'accentuait de jour en jour. La mort de Sirius devenait obsessionnelle. S'ajoutait à cela, le fardeau écrasant de la Prophétie que lui avait révélé Dumbledore. Il avait envie de mourir. Il l'aurait sûrement fait sans cette malédiction qui le condamnait à vivre pour pouvoir un jour, vaincre Voldemort. S'il partait avant, tout était perdu.

L'oncle Vernon trouvait son attitude très étrange. Ce n'est pas qu'il se plaignait de ne plus voir Harry. Dieu merci, on aurait dit qu'il n'était pas là! Mais il soupçonnait un mauvais coup de la part de ce bon à rien et il ne voulait pas avoir à subir les commentaires des voisins qui le prenaient déjà pour un délinquant. Aussi, une nuit, il espionna son neveu et le vit qui sortait. A son retour, Harry le trouva sur le pas de la porte, la moustache frémissante de colère.

Viens ici toi ! gronda-t-il en le tirant par les cheveux.

Il le traîna jusqu'à la cuisine où Pétunia et Dudley prenaient le petit-déjeuner et le jeta sur une chaise.

Où as-tu passé la nuit ? cria Vernon debout devant Harry.

Ce dernier était resté comme il était tombé et ne broncha pas. Irrité par son silence, Vernon l'empoigna et le secoua brutalement:

Mais tu vas répondre oui ! Tu casses des voitures? Je suis sûr que tu te drogues aussi. Tu as vu ta tête?

Les yeux rouges et les cernes de Harry n'étaient rien d'autre que le résultat de nuits de larmes et d'insomnies. Vernon le relâcha et sa tête retomba sur sa poitrine. On aurait dit une poupée de chiffon. Rien n'indiquait qu'il ait entendu son oncle. Ce dernier, les poings sur les hanches, continua de vociférer:

A moins que tu ne mijotes quelque chose avec ta bande d'anormaux! Je te préviens, leurs menaces ne me font pas peur. Continue comme ça et je te flanque une correction qui me démange depuis longtemps!

Non, Vernon! s'écria Pétunia.

Tais -toi ! tonna son mari. Oui je sais, il y a son fichu parrain! S'il existe vraiment ce dont je commence à douter.

Il se retourna vers Harry avec une voix encore plus inquiétante car elle était calme:

Eh bien qu'il vienne ton Sirius Black! J'ai un fusil de chasse pour les chiens de son espèce. Et s'il débarque, il trouvera un bon fourgon de police venu exprès pour lui. Et on le renverra dans sa prison d'où il n'aurait jamais dû sortir !

A ce moment-là, l'oncle Vernon s'interrompit. Harry avait relevé la tête et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Les siens étincelaient de haine à l'état pur. Son corps inerte était à présent tendu à l'extrême. Il tremblait de tous ses membres comme une boule de nerfs prête à exploser. D'abord surpris, Vernon bondit devant ce regard:

Et d'abord, baisse les yeux petit insolent!

De sa large main, il lui administra une gifle retentissante mais qui n'eut pas d'autre effet que d'empourprer la joue de Harry. Il continua de fixer son oncle et il en devenait effrayant.

Je vous interdis...de parler...de Sirius, dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

Ah oui ?

L'oncle Vernon éclata de rire et prit appui sur ses genoux.

Tu crois vraiment que tu peux m'interdire quelque chose ? J'aurais tout entendu! Allez dégage! Vas écrire à ton parrain que je suis méchant avec toi et qu'il vienne te chercher ! Il verra ce qui l'attend s'il se ramène ici!

IL EST MORT !

En une seconde, tout ce qui était en verre dans la cuisine explosa dans un fracas épouvantable. Pétunia hurla et se jeta sur Dudley pour le protéger des éclats de verre. Harry s'était dressé bien droit sur ses pieds et ses yeux flamboyaient. Il pointait sa baguette droit sur son oncle qui avait cessé de sourire. La respiration bruyante, Harry ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes puis soudain, il sortit de la cuisine et se précipita dehors.

Il courut jusqu'à perdre haleine et finit par s'effondrer sous un arbre qu'il roua de coups de poings. Il voulait se faire mal pour exorciser la colère et le chagrin qui le rongeaient. Il s'écorcha les mains sur le tronc rugueux et enfin, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et éclata en sanglots.

Ce fut Miss Figg qui le trouva. Et le ramena chez elle et le soigna. Dumbledore l'avait chargée de veiller sur Harry et elle s'empressa de lui envoyer un message pour lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Une heure plus tard, la réponse de Dumbledore arriva: Harry devait se rendre immédiatement chez les Weasley par la Poudre de Cheminette.

Mme Weasley poussa un cri en voyant l'état piteux dans lequel il était arrivé. Il restait à peine une semaine avant la rentrée. M. Weasley s'occupa de récupérer les affaires de Harry chez les Dursley. Toute la famille fut aux petits soins pour lui mais le mal était trop profond et Harry s'enfonça inexorablement dans la déprime.


	2. chapitre2

**Slydawn :** Merci pour ta review ! J'ai fait en sorte que ça puisse vraiment coller à la suite du cinquième livre mais bon, ça m'étonnerait que Rowling se mette un jour au slash !

**Chapitre 2**

Après la rentrée.

Juste après le dîner, Draco était passé dans la salle commune des Slytherin pour prendre sa cape puis il s'était éclipsé dans le parc. Depuis quelques temps, Pansy Parkinson avait pris la détestable manie de vouloir lui tenir compagnie toute la soirée. Il ne pouvait plus la voir même en photo. Il détestait sa façon de glousser dans ses oreilles et de l'appeler « Draco » d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle. Elle avait toujours eu l'air d'un bouledogue alors un bouledogue en chaleur ! Draco en aurait pris ses jambes à son cou !

Le parc était si paisible à cette heure-ci ! La pluie avait cessé à la tombée de la nuit et il baignait dans un agréable parfum d'herbe mouillée. Les étoiles avaient fait leur réapparition entre quelques restes de nuages. La lune, à la moitié de son cycle, était entourée d'un halo cotonneux et sa lumière se reflétait sur le lac. Draco respira profondément. Enfin seul ! Plus de Slytherin servile collé à ses basques. Tous ses imbéciles qui le regardaient comme leur prince se doutaient-ils seulement du mépris qu'il avait pour eux ? Il continuait pourtant de jouer son rôle. Un Malefoy a l'habitude de la supériorité et de la solitude aussi car Draco était parfaitement conscient de n'avoir aucun ami, juste des admirateurs remuant la queue devant lui. Personne de son niveau avec qui discuter franchement et simplement. Draco se sentait parfois des envies de changement.

En passant devant le lac, il entendit un bruit étrange comme des sanglots provenant du grand hêtre. Il s'approcha silencieusement et se cacha derrière un buisson. Il ne voyait pas bien à cause de l'obscurité mais c'était un garçon qui pleurait. Sans retenue, sans chercher à étouffer ses pleurs comme les garçons osent le faire quand ils se croient totalement seuls et qu'ils ne sont plus tenus de jouer aux durs. Il était roulé en boule contre le tronc de l'arbre, la tête dans ses bras croisés. Draco aperçut un bout d'écharpe rouge et jaune. Un Gryffindor, tiens donc ! Il aurait dû s'en aller et le laisser là mais il voulait savoir qui c'était. Pendant un instant, l'inconnu releva la tête et Draco vit une tête ébouriffée et un reflet de lune sur des lunettes. Potter ! C'était Potter qui pleurait comme ça ! Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien ces derniers temps. Il ne répondait même plus à ses piques quand ils se croisaient. Ses amis se chargeaient de le faire ce qui était beaucoup moins drôle. Draco n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'un jour il verrait le grand Harry Potter dans cet état-là. Il était un Serpentard et un Malefoy de surcroît. Il aurait dû surgir de derrière le buisson dans un grand éclat de rire et enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie de Potter par des insultes bien calibrées. Mais il ne le fit pas. La musique des sanglots ne s'interrompait pas. Si désespérés, si émouvants…On aurait dit un enfant abandonné. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Draco sentit s'épanouir en lui un sentiment dont il n'avait pas l'habitude : un mélange de pitié et de compassion. Non, décidément, il n'avait pas envie de jouer au Slytherin ce soir.

Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, Harry avait cessé de pleurer et s'était endormi dans l'herbe. « Il est bête ou quoi ? Il va tomber malade ! » Il était grand temps pour Draco de rentrer mais quelque chose le retenait. Réveiller Potter et rentrer avec lui était au-dessus de ses forces mais… Il n'y avait aucun nom sur sa cape, ni rien qui puisse fournir un indice sur son propriétaire. Et puis il en avait d'autres ! Il la retira et s'approcha du dormeur. Il tremblait légèrement dans son sommeil et ses joues portaient les traces de ses larmes. « Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique ! »

Avec précaution, il recouvrit le corps de Harry de sa cape. Puis il s'éloigna rapidement en se demandant s'il n'était pas devenu fou.

- Hermione !

Quoi ?

Harry n'a pas dormi dans son lit !

C'est pas vrai !

A son réveil, Ron avait trouvé le lit de Harry intact. Son ami avait quitté la table avant tout le monde hier et ils l'avaient laissé faire sachant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Puis Ron était allé se coucher avec la ferme intention de rester éveillé jusqu'au retour de Harry mais le sommeil avait eu raison de lui. Il s'était précipité dans la Salle Commune en pyjama pour retrouver Hermione.

Quel con je fais ! Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser seul ! dit-il accablé en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.

Ca ne sert à rien de se lamenter ! protesta Hermione. Habille-toi, on va le chercher. On fouillera jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite s'il le faut !

Pas la peine.

Les deux amis poussèrent un cri de joie en voyant arriver Harry, la mine toute chiffonnée et les cheveux humides de rosée.

Harry mais où était-tu ? dit Hermione ne le serrant dans ses bras.

Dans le parc, répondit Harry d'une voix enrouée. Je le suis endormi au bord du lac.

Il essaya de ne pas faire attention au regard apitoyé que lui lancèrent ses amis. Ron désigna la cape qu'il portait sur lui.

D'où elle vient cette cape ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu avec.

Elle n'est pas à moi. Quelqu'un l'a déposée sur moi pendant que je dormais. Il n'y a aucun nom dessus.

Ron se leva et tourna autour de Harry comme s'il espérait trouver un indice sur l'identité du propriétaire. Harry éternua bruyamment.

Tiens, dit Hermione en lui tendant un mouchoir.

Berci.

Tu as dû attraper froid. Tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfrey ; elle t'arrangera ça en moins de deux.

Oui mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. Allez manger tous les deux, je vous rejoindrai.

OK !

Ron, tu es en pyjama ! s'écria Hermione.

Ah oui, c'est vrai !

Et Ron s'élança dans les escaliers à la suite de Harry.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Dumbledore annonça à toute l'école qu'une délégation internationale de sorciers arriverait bientôt à Hogwarts. Il s'agissait d'organiser une coalition de lutte contre les Mangemorts à travers le monde. En effet, depuis le retour de Voldemort, tout ce qu'il y avait de sorciers noirs dans le monde avait commencé à semer la panique. Les attentats anti-moldus se multipliaient sans que ceux-ci n'en trouvent la vraie raison. Bizarrement, en Angleterre, les Mangemorts se faisaient discrets pour l'instant. Harry se demanda quelle était la place de l'Ordre du Phoenix dans cette guerre qui débutait. Des murmures s'élevèrent à la nouvelle mais Dumbledore les interrompit d'un geste.

Naturellement, nous recevrons également M. Le Ministre de la Magie ainsi que les directeurs des écoles de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons que certains d'entre vous ont déjà rencontrés. En ce qui vous concerne, vos cours se dérouleront normalement. Je compte sur vous pour que vous donniez la meilleure image possible de Hogwarts.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils choisissent de faire un truc aussi important dans une école ? demanda Ron. Le Ministère de la Magie convenait mieux non ?

Je crois qu'il n'est pas aussi bien sécurisé que Hogwarts, répondit Hermione. Dans _Hogwarts a history, _ils disent que bon nombre d'évènements historiques se sont déroulés ici et d'importantes décisions ont été prises. Ce château est plus qu'une école. Je crois qu'il est le véritable cœur du monde sorcier. Et n'oublions pas qui est Dumbledore.

Ron ne répondit pas mais ses yeux allèrent à Dumbledore avant de faire le tour de la salle comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il n'avait apparemment jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle.

Harry, tu ne manges pas ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Depuis dix minutes, Harry jouait dans ses œufs brouillés sans rien avaler.

J'ai pas faim, répondit-il en reniflant.

Essaie quand même, tu as l'air épuisé. Ensuite, on ira à l'infirmerie avant le début des cours.

Pour ne pas que ses amis se fassent trop de soucis, Harry se força à finir son assiette. Mais les aliments passaient difficilement dans sa gorge. En levant les yeux, il aperçut Malefoy qui l'observait. Ce dernier, surpris, baissa vite les yeux. Harry fronça les sourcils. D'habitude, Malefoy lui aurait fait une mimique moqueuse ou un geste grossier. Jamais encore, il n'avait baissé les yeux. Il préparait sûrement quelque chose mais Harry s'en fichait. Beaucoup de choses n'avaient plus d'importance depuis qu'il avait perdu l'essentiel.

Il sentit un début de nausée lui tordre l'estomac. Il laissa là le hareng qu'Hermione voulait lui faire manger et partit à l'infirmerie pour soigner son rhume.

Ca vous plaît ? Review please !


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ca m'encourage parce que franchement la suite est galère à écrire ! J'ai des tas d'idées et je veux toutes les mettre dans la même fic. Je ne suis même pas encore sûre de la fin mais j'ai envie de faire une death fic. De quelle manière ? Vous verrez ! **

Durant la journée, l'arrivée de la délégation internationale fut le sujet de toutes les conversations. Depuis que le retour de Voldemort était devenu public, une grande inquiétude s'était emparée du monde sorcier. Chacun vivait dans l'attente d'une catastrophe comme quinze ans auparavant. Le sorcier qui partait travailler avait toujours, au fond de lui, la crainte de retrouver à son retour, la marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de sa maison.

Dumbledore avait retrouvé tout son crédit. Mortifié de l'avoir fait passer à tort pour un vieux sénile, Fudge lui avait donné carte blanche dans le combat qui s'annonçait et ne cherchait plus à se mêler des affaires de Hogwarts. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne lui demande un conseil et certains murmuraient que Dumbledore était le véritable Ministre de la Magie.

Quant à Harry, le courage qu'il avait eu de soutenir la vérité devant l'incrédulité générale lui avait valu respect et admiration chez ses condisciples bien qu'il fût hors d'état de le remarquer.

La délégation arriva deux jours plus tard. La tenue de soirée avait été requise pour tous les élèves. Harry avait ressorti celle qu'il portait deux ans auparavant et, comme il avait beaucoup grandi depuis, Hermione l'avait rallongée grâce à un sortilège d'Ajustement.

Le soir, toute l'école se réunit sur le perron du château. Harry était assez près de Dumbledore pour l'entendre dire en regardant sa montre : - Ils ne vont pas tarder.

En effet, deux minutes plus tard, un bruit sec comme un coup de pistolet retentit et une sorte de grand carrosse surgit devant eux et atterrit avec lourdeur sur le sol qui trembla sous le choc. La porte s'ouvrit et un petit sorcier très âgé sorti en se tenant les lombaires :

On m'en reparlera des Portoloins géants ! grommela-t-il.

Dumbledore s'avança vers lui et lui serra cordialement la main :

Bienvenu Gips ! Je suis heureux de te revoir !

Dumbledore mon vieil ami! Tu n'as pas changé d'une ride !

Une vingtaine d'autres sorciers sortirent du carrosse et Harry eut la nette impression que Dumbledore les connaissait tous. Il souhaitait la bienvenue à chacun dans sa langue d'origine. Harry reconnut Mme Olympe (Hagrid sera content !) et Karkarroff. Et à côté de lui…

Viktor !

Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers Hermione qui ne lâchait pas des yeux le grand garçon posté à côté du directeur de Durmstrang. Ce dernier leva les yeux en entendant son nom, la vit et lui fit un sourire que Harry n'avait jamais vu sur son visage d'habitude si renfrogné. Hermione rayonnait. Ron, par contre, croisa les bras en marmonnant :

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là ?

Je me pose la même question, répondit Harry.

Après les salutations, Dumbledore fit rentrer tout le monde dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Elle avait été redécorée pour l'occasion. Des milliers de chandelles flottaient dans les airs, les tables étaient recouvertes de nappes immaculées et les murs de tentures de la même couleur.

La table des professeurs était maintenant rectangulaire et avait doublée de longueur pour pouvoir accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

Plus aucun signe des différentes Maisons, même mes sabliers qui comptaient les points étaient dissimulés.

On dirait un repas de première communion ou de baptême…, dit Harry.

C'est quoi ça ? demanda Ron.

Harry se souvint que les sorciers n'avaient pas de religion.

Oh, ce sont des cérémonies moldues. Je t'expliquerai un de ces jours.

Ils rejoignirent la table des Gryffondors et Ron poussa un sifflement admiratif en constatant que la vaisselle était en vermeille et que des menus étaient disposés sur la table.

C'est ce qui s'appelle mettre les petits plats dans les grands ! s'exclama Harry en lisant celui qu'il avait à portée de main.

Profites-en, dit Hermione. Ce n'est que pour ce soir.

Une affiche avait été placardée annonçant que, dès le lendemain, les élèves dîneraient une heure plus tôt que d'habitude et que les professeurs et les invités investiraient ensuite la Grande Salle dont l'accès serait alors interdit à tout les élèves.

Viktor Krum s'approcha de leur table, suivi des yeux par tous les élèves, stupéfaits par sa présence.

Bonsoirrr Harrrrry. Bonsoirrrrrr RRRRon.

Salut Viktor ! Content de te voir ! répondit Harry tandis que le rouquin se contentait d'un grognement.

Je peux m'asseoir avec toi Herrrrr-mion-neû ?

Mais bien sûr ! dit la jeune fille en se poussant pour lui faire de la place.

Ses yeux brillaient de joie et elle avait les joues roses. A peine Viktor installé, elle le bombarda de questions :

Viktor, je suis si heureuse de te voir ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois arrivé avec eux ? (Elle désigna du regard la table des professeurs.)

Je voulais te fairrre une surprrrrise. Et je me suis engagé dans la rrrrésistance contrrre les Mangemorts.

Ah oui ? Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça. Il y a des Mangemorts en Bulgarie ?

Oui, répondit Viktor d'un air sombre. Il y a eu des attaques. J'ai perrrdu certains de mes amis. Moi aussi, ils ont essayé de m'avoir.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'horreur :

Toi ! Mais pourquoi ?

Parrrce que je suis un sang-mêlé. Et je suis trrrrrès connu dans mon pays. Ils ont dû penser que ma morrrt aurrrait un cerrrtain impact. Alors j'ai rejoins les mouvements de rrrrésistance secrets. Et ma célébrrrité m'aide à rrrrépandrrre la prrévention. J'ai fini par bien connaîtrrre le Ministrrre bulgarrre de la Magie. Il m'a autorrisé à venir pour cette réunion. En plus…( sa voix se teinta d'humour), mon équipe vient de gagner la Coupe de l'Est alorrrs il ne pouvait rien me rrrefuser.

Un silence confus s'installa. Harry sentit son estomac se tordre à l'idée que l'influence maléfique de Voldemort avait contaminée d'autres pays. Le souvenir de ses cours de primaire sur les deux guerres mondiales se rappela à lui et augmenta son malaise.

De son côté, Draco faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas lancer à Pansy un maléfice de Bouche Cousue qui le débarrasserait de son pépiement incessant et de ses insupportables gloussements. De l'autre côté, il avait Crabbe et Goyle qui s'empiffraient allègrement. Il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose espérant que ça ferait passer le dîner plus vite. Il avait hâte de se retrouver à nouveau seul dans le parc.

Harry était juste dans son champ de vision. Il repensait souvent à cette nuit où il l'avait surpris en train de pleurer. Cela l'avait ému plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il s'en serait donné des claques ! Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il ne sentait plus cette vague de rancune et de haine qui l'envahissait autrefois chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui. Maintenant quand il le voyait, il avait envie de lui parler. Tout simplement…sans insultes ni colère. Le regarder dans les yeux sans y voir de mépris.

Ses yeux…

Draco ne s'était jamais rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant à quel point la couleur des yeux de Harry était magnifique. Un vert profond qui contrastait merveilleusement avec le noir de ses cheveux. Il savait y lire à présent comme une nuance de tristesse, un soupçon de fragilité qui les rendait encore plus attirants. Ce soir-là, la tenue verte qu'il portait les mettait en valeur. Harry devait être encore plus beau sans lunettes.

« Mais à quoi je pense moi ? »

Draco, ça ne va pas ?

Mais si, lâche-moi un peu Pansy !

Draco ne prêta aucune attention à l'air offensé de Pansy et replongea dans son assiette et ses pensées.

Quand il eut fini de manger, il quitta sans tarder la table des Slytherin, personne n'osant le suivre s'il ne l'avait pas demandé. Le hasard fit que Harry et Ron partaient aussi. Hermione, elle, était restée à table avec Viktor. La baguette de Harry qui était mal placée dans sa poche, tomba par terre avec un petit bruit. Sans réfléchir, Draco se pencha et la ramassa au moment où Harry se retournait.

Draco fit deux pas vers lui et sans un mot, lui tendit sa baguette. Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Les conversations stoppèrent dans la salle et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers cette scène insolite.

Draco plongea son regard dans celui de Harry et y vit toutes les émotions que son geste provoquait. De la perplexité, de la surprise et beaucoup de méfiance. Il l'observait comme pour savoir s'il lui préparait un mauvais coup. Ron, le visage fermé, exprima clairement ses soupçons :

Fais gaffe Harry. Je suis sûr qu'il a trafiqué ta baguette.

On ne t'a rien demandé Weasley ! Et Potter est peut-être miro mais il a quand même vu que je n'ai rien eu le temps de faire à sa baguette.

Tu en avais l'intention ? dit Ron.

Non, je suis dans un jour de bonté. Mais puisque tu m'y fais penser…

Il reporta son attention sur Harry :

Tu la reprends ou je la garde en souvenir ?

Lentement, Harry tendit la main et reprit sa baguette. Mais son visage n'avait pas perdu son expression méfiante. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Draco se rendit compte que tout le monde les regardait. Il soupira et pendant une seconde ses yeux perdirent leur froideur et sa voix son accent traînant. Mais seul Harry s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il dit à voix basse :

Je ne l'ai pas ensorcelée.

Puis, Draco passa rapidement devant eux et sortit de la salle. Présidant la table des professeurs, Dumbledore avait suivi toute la scène avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

La scène entre Harry et Draco fut discutée et commentée de toutes les façons possibles. Les Gryffindor étaient convaincus qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et Harry les laissait dire. Il n'avouerait jamais à personne qu'il avait été troublé par l'attitude de Draco. Il n'était plus comme avant, c'était indéniable. Une partie de lui restait très méfiante tandis que l'autre le poussait à en savoir plus et à lui donner une chance de se racheter pour les six ans de méchanceté qu'il lui avait infligé.

Draco avait espéré que sa salle commune serait vide à son retour du parc. Malheureusement, il y trouva une bonne moitié des sixièmes années qui le regardèrent entrer avec inquiétude. A cette vue, un sourire typiquement slytherinesque naquit sur ses lèvres. Ces imbéciles ne pouvaient- ils pas le laisser tranquille ? Personne ne semblait avoir le courage de l'interroger et Draco se fit un plaisir de s'installer devant la cheminée, l'air suprêmement indifférent et sans un regard pour eux. Voyons si l'un d'entre eux oserait ouvrir la bouche…

Euh…Draco ?

« Tiens Crabbe ! Ce sont toujours les plus stupides qui l'ouvrent de toute façon ! »

Quoi ? jeta-t-il sans tourner la tête.

Euh…le truc de tout à l'heure avec Potter…Pourquoi…..t'as ramassé sa baguette ?

Draco tourna la tête vers lui, très lentement avec le regard le plus froid dont il était capable. Tous arboraient un air anxieux qui l'aurait fait rire s'il n'avait pas été autant lassé de tout ça.

Tu me demandes des explications ? dit-il à mi-voix.

Non ! C'est juste que…

On ne me demande pas d'explications.

On voulait seulement…

Crabbe chercha l'appui des autres mais personne ne bougea. Draco enfonça le clou :

Un Malefoy ne se justifie jamais. Il fait ce qu'il veut et jamais ne se trompe. Imprime ça dans ta cervelle de Troll, Crabbe !

Crabbe était pétrifié. Il esquissa une sorte courbette ridicule et passa même au vouvoiement :

Oui bien sûr M. Malefoy… Je ne vous importunerais plus.

Maintenant, dégagez tous. Allez !

Toute la troupe se remua comme un seul homme et disparut dans les dortoirs. Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était cool de se faire obéir même d'une bande de veaux.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, il reçut une lettre qui allait le mettre devant le choix de sa vie. Il reconnut tout de suite la prose pompeuse et formelle de son père.

_Monsieur mon fils,_

_Je vous annonce que vous aurez l'honneur d'être présenté pendant les vacances de Noël à notre maître Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. De cet entretien dépendra votre intégration future en tant que serviteur de notre Maître. J'attends de vous, mon fils, que vous sachiez vous montrer digne de votre sang et du portrait que je Lui ai fait de vous._

_Sa bonté pour notre famille Le pousse à s'intéresser à l'avenir de notre race dont vous êtes l'unique dépositaire. Aussi avons-nous envisagé une alliance avec la famille Parkinson, aussi ancienne et aussi pure que la nôtre. Pansy Parkinson est une de vos camarades de classe il me semble ? Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà la considérer comme votre future femme et je vous conseille d'aménager ne serait-ce qu'une bonne entente entre vous. Ce mariage aura lieu le lendemain de votre sortie définitive d'Hogwarts._

_C'est avec l'espoir que vous saurez faire honneur à votre nom que je vous salue mon fils._

_Lucius Malefoy._

Draco eut du mal à lire la fin de la lettre tant ses mains tremblaient. Son visage, déjà naturellement pâle, était devenu livide. Il avait toujours su que ce moment arriverait comme chacun sait qu'il va mourir un jour. Et bien sûr, c'était arrivé trop vite.

Un éclat de rire de Pansy le fit sursauter et il la regarda comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. L'épouser elle ? Posséder son corps, lui faire un enfant et passer sa vie enchaîné ? Une nausée l'envahit et il quitta précipitamment la table. Il ne retourna pas à son dortoir où quelqu'un risquait de venir le voir. Il monta dans les étages. Il lui fallait un endroit calme et reculé où il aurait la paix. Il eut la surprise de voir une porte se matérialiser dans le mur à sa droite. Il l'ouvrit et se retrouva dans une grande pièce avec un lit, des fauteuils et une cheminée si propre qu'elle avait l'air de n'avoir jamais été utilisée. Tout était parfaitement rangé. Personne ne devait habiter là. Il s'enferma à double tour et se jeta à plat ventre sur le lit.

La tête sur ses bras, il réfléchit désespérément à un moyen de se sortir de là. Il ne voulait pas devenir Mangemort. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne partageait pas les idées de son père. Oh ! Les Moldus étaient des abrutis, bien sûr ! Mais de là à les exterminer…La seule idée de devenir le prochain toutou de ce taré de Voldemort lui donnait envie de vomir. Son père le faisait bien rire avec son orgueil alors qu'il suffisait d'un seul mot de son « Maître » pour lui faire lécher le tapis ! Il pensa amèrement à toutes ces années qu'il avait passé à éduquer son fils à la dure pour en faire quelqu'un d'inébranlable. Jamais une once d'affection, pas même de la part de sa mère, véritable glacier vivant, qui ne venait même pas le consoler lorsqu'il pleurait après un cauchemar. Ses parents ne l'aimaient pas, il en était persuadé. Ils ne voyaient en lui que leur héritier, pas leur enfant. Dés l'âge de cinq ans, il se faisait vertement rabroué à la moindre faiblesse, à la moindre peur. Il devait être inexpressif, solide fier et supérieur comme une statue divine. Ses parents n'avaient que trop bien réussi car Draco ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Il ne servirait jamais personne, pas même Voldemort si puissant était-il.

Une violente colère l'envahit. Son père avait toujours régi sa vie, il était temps que ça cesse ! Il le détestait, le méprisait pour la servilité dont il faisait preuve vis-à-vis de Voldemort. Son nom était juste bon à effrayer ceux qui l'embêtaient un peu trop. Généralement, il suffisait qu'il dise « Quand mon père saura ça…» pour que les enquiquineurs s'éloignent la queue entre les jambes.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était temps de se rendre en cours de Potions. Il se leva lentement car il n'avait vraiment pas envie de sortir. Heureusement que c'était son cours préféré !

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle, Pansy s'approcha de lui en froissant une lettre entre ses doigts.

Tu es au courant ?

Au courant de quoi ?

Nous deux…minauda-t-elle.

Draco vit dans les regards de ses condisciples comme une lueur amusée.

Tu en as parlé à tout le monde ? grogna-t-il.

Evidemment ! Tu crois que j'ai envie de cacher que je serais bientôt Mme Malefoy ?

Là-dessus, elle passa son bras sous celui de Draco comme s'ils étaient déjà mariés. Immédiatement, Draco se dégagea et la fusilla des yeux. Mais Pansy s'était tournée vers Harry, Ron et Hermione qui arrivaient :

Tiens Granger ! Siffla-t-elle d'un air mauvais. Je t'ai vu avec Viktor Krum au dîner. Je me demande comment il fait pour que ces sourcils ne lui tombent pas dans la bouche quand il mange. Je ne te félicite pas pour ton goût en matière de mec !

La ferme Parkinson ! Rétorqua Hermione. Moi au moins, j'ai un mec ! Par contre, je me demande bien qui va vouloir de toi avec ta face de rottweiller !

Bien envoyé Hermione ! s'écria Neville.

Loin de se démonter, Pans eut un immense sourire et se pendit encore au bras de Dracon.

Ah oui ? Et bien écoutes ça, Sang de Bourbe : Draco et moi nous sommes fiancés !

Dracon vit la stupéfaction se peindre sur les visages des Griffonner. Il regarda plus particulièrement Harry et crut le voir pâlir avant de relever ses magnifiques yeux verts vers lui. Tout bien réfléchit, il ne se sentait pas très bien lui non plus.

Le visage de Ron avait pris un air dégoûté et sarcastique :

Et je suppose que nous devrions vous féliciter ? Vous avez une liste de mariage ?

Comme si t'avais les moyens Wesley ! Cracha Pans, fière de son petit effet.

Pendant ce temps, les yeux de Harry fixaient Draco et le mettait mal à l'aise bien qu'il fasse tout pour rester impassible :

Formidable ! dit-il à mi-voix pour que seul Dracon l'entende. Un futur couple de Mange morts ! Voldemort s'occupe d'assurer l'avenir de ses troupes on dirait !

Ces mots transpercèrent Draco comme autant de lames de glace. Il voulut faire un sourire ironique sans être sûr de l'avoir obtenu.

Snape arriva et ils rentrèrent tous en classe. Une atmosphère encore plus pesante que d'habitude planait dans l'air. Draco n'osait pas regarder Harry de peur de revoir encore cette expression qui l'avait tant remué. Il se sentait des envies de meurtre envers Pansy qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa grande gueule ! Elle avait fait exprès de provoquer les Gryffindors pour pouvoir leur annoncer ce foutu mariage ! Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Une fois qu'ils seraient à peu près seuls, Draco se chargerait de lui faire comprendre que fiancés ou pas, il n'y avait pas de « nous deux » qui tenait et qu'elle avait intérêt à lui foutre la paix.

Juste après le cours, Snape retint Draco avant qu'il ne sorte.

Je voudrais te parler un instant, tu veux ?

Draco était le seul élève devant qui Snape abandonnait à peu près ses manières cassantes. Sa voix restait doucereuse mais se teintait de quelque chose ressemblant à de la sympathie. En fait, Draco l'appréciait beaucoup. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais révélé à son père que son professeur jouait un double jeu et bossait pour Dumbledore. De son côté, Snape faisait croire à Voldemort qu'il était toujours de son côté et lui fournissait de fausses informations. Snape était, sans qu'on le sache, le mentor de Draco et avait en partie permis que le jeune homme ne prenne pas la même voie que son père.

Draco s'assit en face de lui et Snape croisa ses mains devant son visage :

Je suis au courant pour ta présentation au Seigneur Ténébreux. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Draco soupira :

J'en sais rien.

Dis-moi au moins si tu as l'intention de Le servir ?

Non ! s'écria Draco. Je ne veux pas devenir Mangemort, vous le savez bien !

Un pâle sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Snape.

Tant mieux, murmura-t-il. Tu ne feras pas la même erreur que moi.

Draco demanda avec inquiétude :

Comment vais-je faire professeur ? Il finira par s'en rendre compte.

Je t'ai appris l'Occlumencie. Sers-t'en.

Oui mais est-ce que ça suffira ? Je n'ai jamais résisté à quelqu'un d'aussi puissant. Et s'il arrivait à forcer ma barrière mentale ?

Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Snape d'une voix posée. Je serais présent ce jour-là, fais-moi confiance. Tu ne deviendras pas son esclave.

Snape s'exprimait avec une telle certitude que Draco s'en trouva plus calme. Certes, le maître des Potions était un homme antipathique, cynique, partial et sans pitié. Mais Draco savait qu'il pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance. Il était très puissant lui aussi et totalement dévoué à Dumbledore.

Tout ce que tu dois faire pour l'instant, c'est de continuer à te conduire comme un parfait petit Malefoy si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et sois gentil avec Pansy !

Draco releva la tête en percevant le ton moqueur de la dernière phrase :

Jamais je n'épouserais cette….Je vous passe le mot sinon vous allez vous fâcher.

Une lueur amusée passa dans les yeux noirs de Snape.

Ne t'angoisse pas avec cette histoire de mariage. Ils se pourraient bien que les deux problèmes se règlent en même temps.

Comment ça ?

Tu verras bien. Maintenant, file en cours. Mc Gonagall n'aime pas les retardataires.

Draco se leva, jeta son sac sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais juste avant de disparaître, il se retourna :

Professeur ?

Oui ?

Merci.

Snape eut l'air surpris et hocha légèrement la tête. Draco disparut dans le couloir. Snape quitta lui aussi sa classe et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Petite Grenouille** : Mici beaucoup ! Voilà la suite ! Les mises à jour risquent de ne pas être super régulières mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire ! Ca rime…LOL !

**Milii **: Ah oui ! Je voulais faire revenir Krum pour que Ron soit jaloux. Ca faisait une deuxième histoire en parallèle avec celle de Draco et Harry. Comment tu trouves mes autres fics ?

**Thealie : **Oui, Hermione et Victor sont ensemble pour le moment. Quant à Rogue, c'est un personnage vraiment intéressant et je voulais lui donner un rôle un peu plus sympa que celui qu'il a d'habitude. En plus, moi ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il se montre gentil avec Draco !

**Amy Keira : **Merci ! J'espère que tu adorera aussi ce chapitre !

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Personne ne savait quoi que ce fût sur les réunions à propos de la lutte contre les Mangemorts. Certains avaient essayé d'espionner aux moyens d'Oreilles à Rallonge passées sous la porte de la Grande Salle (elles venaient du magasin de Fred et Georges) mais un bruit insupportable assourdissaient aussitôt les indiscrets. Toutes les précautions avaient été prises pour qu'il n'y ait pas la moindre fuite et après plusieurs espionnages ratés, la plupart des élèves se désintéressèrent de la question. D'ailleurs, les sorciers étrangers se faisaient tellement discrets qu'on aurait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Même Harry ne cherchait pas à savoir. Les récents évènements et le travail qu'il avait à faire lui avaient permis d'oublier un peu qu'il n'allait pas bien et que Sirius lui manquait énormément. Il lui arrivait de ne plus penser à ses problèmes pendant toute une journée mais dés qu'il se retrouvait seul, sans rien à faire, le souvenir de l'arcade ou de la prophétie remontait et la douleur n'en était que plus forte pour avoir été oubliée pendant un temps. Bien qu'il n'en parlât à personne, les cauchemars étaient toujours là, mêlant Sirius, ses parents et Voldemort. Une nuit, il avait vu le fantôme de Sirius qui le pointait du doigt en répétant d'une voix caverneuse « C'est de ta faute ! ». Harry s'était redressé d'un coup dans son lit en retenant de justesse un hurlement et le visage mouillé de larmes. Il s'efforçait de faire bonne figure devant les autres mais il se sentait toujours aussi vide. Si on lui avait demandé de dessiner son humeur, il aurait probablement peint une plaine couverte de cendres.

La nouveauté était que Ron était dans le même état que lui depuis plusieurs jours. En fait, Harry estimait qu'il était comme ça depuis l'arrivée de Viktor Krum. Lui et Hermione ne se quittaient plus. Elle avait abandonné sa chère bibliothèque pour disparaître avec lui dans le parc ou ailleurs et ils réapparaissaient toujours ensemble. Fait incroyable : Hermione remit une fois son devoir de Métamorphose au lendemain parce qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Viktor. Harry n'aurait jamais cru que le travail cesserait d'être pour elle une priorité. Il la trouvait changée, plus féminine, embellie même. Ses yeux brillaient, elle souriait souvent et elle faisait plus attention à sa mise. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle sortait avec Viktor et qu'elle était heureuse.

Malheureusement, Ron voyait cela d'un très mauvais œil. Chaque fois qu'ils croisaient Viktor, Harry craignait de le voir se jeter sur lui. Le pire moment fut quand ils surprirent les amoureux en train de s'embrasser. Ron pâlit, tourna les talons et s'éloigna en courant sans que Harry puisse le retenir. Le jeune homme lui courut après et le rattrapa sur le perron du château :

Ron ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

Tu…tu as vu ça ? bégaya le rouquin qui tremblait de colère. Hermione,…elle fait ce genre de trucs ?

Harry supposa que Ron parlait des gestes langoureux qu'Hermione posait sur le corps de Viktor. Il est vrai que ça faisait vraiment bizarre quand on la connaissait.

Ecoute Ron,…c'est sa vie privée. Ce sont des choses normales quand on y pense. Tu ferais la même chose avec ta petite amie !

Ron émit un grognement :

Mais pourquoi avec _lui _?

Tu aurais préféré quelqu'un d'autre ?

Harry força Ron à le regarder :

Ron, est-ce que tu es jaloux de Viktor ?

Le rouquin eut l'air d'avoir reçu un coup et il répliqua sèchement :

Jaloux moi ! Non mais ça va pas !

C'est l'impression que tu donnes, répondit Harry sans se troubler. Je commence à me demander si tu n'es pas amoureux de Her…

N'importe quoi ! dit Ron à présent furieux. Je dis juste que Vicky est un gros nul et qu'elle est encore plus nulle de sortir avec lui ! Je pensais que tu m'approuverais et au lieu de ça, tu insinues des conneries !

Et Ron rentra en courant dans le château. Cette fois, Harry ne le suivit pas, surpris et énervé par son coup de colère stupide. Il n'était pas très clairvoyant mais ses sentiments pour Hermione sautaient aux yeux. Il n'y avait que cet idiot pour encore se voiler la face !

Harry descendit les marches du perron et fit quelques pas. Il avait encore une heure avant le dîner et ne savait pas quoi faire d'ici là. L'automne s'installait confortablement en apportant avec lui le vent et sa palette de couleurs mordorées. Quelques élèves se prélassaient sur l'herbe en profitant des derniers rayons de soleil. Harry se rappela qu'il n'avait pas rendu visite à Hagrid depuis un bout de temps et se dirigea vers sa cabane.

Il trouva le demi-géant en train de cueillir une énorme citrouille. Il eut un grand sourire en l'apercevant :

Ah Harry ! Je suis content de te voir ! Je suis en train de cueillir des citrouilles pour Halloween.

Il lui montra celle qu'il venait d'arracher avec un air satisfait :

Elle est belle hein ? La saison a été bonne cette année !

Harry eut un sourire tandis qu'une soudaine rafale de vent sifflait à leurs oreilles :

Ouh ! Fais pas chaud ! Viens mon garçon, on va prendre une bonne tasse de thé.

Harry et Hagrid rentrèrent dans la cabane chauffée par un bon feu. Harry s'installa dans le fauteuil à moitié défoncé qui se trouvait prés de la cheminée tandis qu'Hagrid leur servait deux tasses de thé brûlantes.

Ca faisait un moment que tu n'étais pas venu.

Je sais…Je suis désolé…

Ne t'excuse pas ! Je comprends.

Les petits yeux noirs de Hagrid contemplaient le jeune homme avec sollicitude.

J'ai l'impression que tu as encore grandi. Tu vas finir par dépasser ton père ! Par contre, tu devrais manger un peu plus ! dit-il en serrant le bras de Harry pour lui montrer qu'il était un peu trop mince.

Oh non ! Je serais moins rapide sur mon balai ! répliqua Harry en jouant la bonne humeur.

Hagrid hocha la tête et redevint sérieux :

Ca va mieux ?

Harry sut très bien de quoi il parlait :

Oui, ne vous en faites pas.

Il ne voulait pas en dire plus et comptait repartir sur un autre sujet. Mais une autre phrase se glissa hors de ses lèvres :

Il me manque…

L'expression d'Hagrid se fit soucieuse. Il serra l'épaule du garçon faute de pouvoir le consoler par des mots. Mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de se lancer dans une séance de lamentations. Jamais personne ne verrait sa souffrance. Il prit un ton de conversation et changea de sujet :

Alors…Vous avez retrouvé Mme Olympe ?

Oh oui ! Elle vient me voir de temps à autre. Figure-toi que notre petite expédition de l'an dernier lui a beaucoup plu et qu'elle est devenue une vraie adepte de l'escalade ! C'est étonnant de la part d'une femme si sophistiquée !

Hagrid vit la lueur amusée dans le regard de Harry et rougit légèrement. Mais Harry n'osa pas l'interroger sur la nature exacte de leurs relations de peur d'être franchement impoli. C'est une autre question qu'il posa :

Est-ce qu'elle vous parle de ce qui se trame pendant les réunions du soir ?

Non ! répondit Hagrid d'un ton ferme. Je ne suis pas dans le secret et Dumbledore a formellement interdit aux participants de révéler quoi que ce soit. Harry…Je connais ta curiosité. Des secrets tu en as percé d'autres. Mais je te demande instamment de te tenir à l'écart de tout ça pour une fois.

Hmmmm…Vous avez raison. Je dois arrêter de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. J'ai causé assez de problèmes comme ça.

Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire !

C'est pourtant vrai ! répliqua Harry sombrement.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le feu et le reflet des flammes dansait sur ses lunettes.

Ma curiosité, comme vous dites, a mis mes amis en danger maintes et maintes fois. Dumbledore a toujours pris d'énormes risques pour couvrir toutes mes conneries.

Harry serra les poings et les dents.

Mes parents sont morts pour me protéger, Cédric parce que j'ai fait l'erreur de l'entraîner avec moi dans ce cimetière. L'an dernier, mes amis ont failli se faire tuer et j'ai perdu Sirius à cause de ma foutue manie d'agir avant de réfléchir ! Il est temps pour moi d'arrêter de toujours vouloir jouer les héros ! Au moins pour un moment…Quatre personnes sont mortes à cause de moi, je ne supporterai de faire une victime de plus !

Harry…Tu parles comme si c'est toi qui les avais tuées ! Mais tu es trop sévère avec toi-même. Le vrai responsable de tout ça c'est Voldemort, ne l'oublie pas ! Et si je te dis de rester tranquille, c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. Il va te chercher plus que jamais et tu dois te montrer extrêmement prudent.

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de boire son thé en silence. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il reste en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez fort pour avoir une chance de vaincre Voldemort. Il se demandait quelle serait la réaction de Hagrid s'il lui parlait de la prophétie. Harry avait parfois le sentiment de n'être qu'une espèce d'arme que Dumbledore protégerait précieusement. Toute sa vie pouvait se résumer à cette prophétie. Il était né pour ce combat contre Voldemort. Il n'avait pas d'autre utilité. Et s'il avait la chance de s'en sortir, sa vie pourrait-elle prendre un autre sens ?

De retour au château et toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il se cogna contre quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir.

Dis donc Potter, faudrait faire réviser tes lunettes !

C'était Draco qui se massait le front là où Harry l'avait cogné. Harry tiqua sur deux choses. Premièrement, Draco avait parlé presque gentiment. Le ton qu'il avait employé aurait pu être celui d'une pique amicale. Sa voix s'en trouvait même changée. Deuxièmement, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sans gel dans les cheveux. Draco avait même l'air un peu décoiffé, ses mèches d'or blanc se répandant sur ses épaules et sur ses yeux. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le détailler tant le changement était impressionnant. Une étrange chaleur lui monta au visage. Il était très beau…

Draco haussa les sourcils en une mimique qui lui était familière et agita la main sous le nez de Harry :

Potteeeeeeer ! Chantonna-t-il. Descends de ton balai et revient par ici !

Harry tressaillit et rougit encore plus de sa gaffe.

Euh… oui Malefoy, j'ai pas fait exprès.

« Attends, tu ne vas quand même pas t'excuser ! » protesta une petite voix à l'intérieure de sa tête.

Draco eut un sourire en coin.

Oui, j'imagine bien que tu n'as pas fait exprès de te jeter sur moi ! Bon Potter, ce n'est pas que ta charmante compagnie m'ennuie mais j'ai faim et je vais aller dîner. Salut !

Draco s'éloigna et laissa Harry en pleine stupéfaction. Ils venaient de passer plus d'une minute en face-à-face et ils ne s'étaient pas insultés une seule fois !

Après sa rencontre avec Draco, Harry remonta dans la salle commune pour y chercher Ron et Hermione. Il était encore dehors, devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame lorsqu'il perçut des éclats de voix et il sut immédiatement ce qui se passait. Il entra et trouva Ron et Hermione, l'un en face de l'autre dans ce qui ressemblait à une fin de dispute. Les quelques premières années qui étaient encore là, passaient près d'eux en baissant la tête comme s'ils craignaient de se prendre un coup. Harry n'avait jamais vue Hermione dans cet état de fureur et pourtant ce n'était pas sa première dispute avec Ron.

De quel droit te permet-tu de juger ma vie privée Ron ? criait-elle. C'est la dernière fois que je te le répète : mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! Et si jamais tu t'en prends à Viktor, non seulement je te dénonce mais c'en sera fini de notre amitié !

Ah ouais ? rétorqua Ron, rouge de colère. Et bien si ton petit Vicky cesse d'être aussi _formidable_ que tu le dis et qu'il te laisse tomber, faudra pas venir pleurer ma vieille !

Hermione secoua la tête et fila droit vers la sortie. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry et lui dit d'une voix qui tremblait :

Je n'ai rien contre toi Harry mais je ne mangerais pas avec vous ce soir. Je refuse de l'avoir encore sous les yeux ! acheva-t-elle en pointant Ron du doigt.

Avant que Harry ait pu dire un mot, elle se rua hors de la salle.

Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance tendue. Ron ne décolérait pas et Harry n'approuvait absolument pas son comportement envers Hermione. Depuis l'affaire du bal de Noël, en quatrième année, il était sûr qu'Hermione avait des sentiments pour Ron. L'ennui était qu'ils avaient tous les deux un sale caractère et un entêtement à toute épreuve et qu'il allait falloir un miracle pour qu'ils finissent par se regarder vraiment.

Deux jours passèrent ainsi. Hermione ne venait voir Harry que quand il n'était pas avec Ron et il se retrouvait le confident des plaintes de l'un et de l'autre. Le troisième jour, Harry et Ron, qui se rendaient dans leur classe de sortilèges, surprirent une conversation animée entre Snape et Mac Gonagall. Cette dernière avait l'air très inquiète de ce que lui racontait Snape.

Une main d'argent ! Oh Merlin ! Severus ne me dites pas qu'il est…

Non, mais il n'est pas sauvé non plus. Pettigrow ne l'a pas raté. Ils ont eut juste le temps de s'enfuir et ils l'ont tout de suite emmené à Ste Mangouste.

Pauvre Remus…

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement :

Remus ?

Les deux professeurs se retournèrent brusquement et Snape eut l'air furieux :

On espionne les conversations des autres Potter ? Vous ne manquez pas de culot !

Je n'ai pas fait exprès professeur ! protesta Harry en s'efforçant de rester calme malgré l'angoisse qui grimpait en lui. Ron et moi, nous nous rendions en cours et on vous a entendu parler du professeur Lupin. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Il est blessé ?

Snape allait lui répondre brutalement mais Mac Gonagall lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

Ecoutez Potter, lui dit-elle d'un ton grave. Remus Lupin a été gravement blessé ce matin lors d'une confrontation avec les Mangemorts. Peter Pettigrow était là avec sa main d'argent et vous savez que l'argent cause beaucoup de dégâts aux loups-garous.

Harry acquiesça, la gorge nouée :

Mais…il va s'en sortir ?

Nous l'ignorons.

Est-ce qu'on peut aller le voir ? S'il vous plaît !

Mc Gonagall eut l'air ennuyé mais elle observa Harry avec une certaine pitié.

Je ne vous promets rien Potter, il faut que j'en parle au professeur Dumbledore. En attendant, je veux que vous et M. Weasley vous vous rendiez en cours.

Harry et Ron ne discutèrent pas et s'éloignèrent la tête basse. Leur moral était descendu au-dessous de zéro.

Harry…., dit Ron la voix tremblante, il ne va pas mourir. C'est pas possible.

Harry fut incapable de répondre. Il lui semblait que la blessure causée par la perte de Sirius venait de s'agrandir. Pettigrow…encore lui…La rage et le chagrin menaçaient de le submerger mais il se contint. Il fallait d'abord qu'il voie Remus et s'il ne survivait pas…

Jamais un cours ne parut aussi long à Harry et Ron. Puisque Hermione s'était installée plus loin, à côté de Neville, Harry lui griffonna un mot qu'il lui fit discrètement passer. Il pensait qu'Hermione souhaitait être au courant de ce qui était arrivé. Hermione déplia le bout de parchemin et Harry la vit brutalement pâlir. Elle se retourna vivement vers lui, les yeux pleins de larmes. D'un signe de tête, il lui fit comprendre qu'ils en parleraient une fois dehors.

La fin du cours finit par arriver et c'était par bonheur le dernier de la journée. Hermione se précipita vers Harry et Ron.

Oh Harry c'est tellement affreux ! Il faut absolument qu'on aille le voir.

Je sais. Il faut trouver MacGonagall pour savoir si nous pouvons y aller.

Les trois amis n'eurent pas besoin de chercher longtemps car Mac Gonagall les attrapa quelques minutes plus tard.

Ah vous voilà vous trois ! Venez, le directeur vous attend dans son bureau.

Elle les conduisit _manu militari_ jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore où Harry eut la surprise de trouver Tonks et Maugrey Fol Œil. Tonks avait un pansement sur le front et tout deux paraissaient très inquiets et exténués.

Venez, dit Dumbledore. Vous allez vous rendre à Ste Mangouste par la Poudre de Cheminette. Mais je veux que vous soyez revenus à Hogwarts avant 19 heures c'est compris ?

Ne vous en faites pas Dumbledore, grogna Maugrey. Les gosses ne devraient pas rester longtemps puisque de toute façon, il est inconscient.

A ses mots, les trois amis parurent encore plus inquiets. Ils se placèrent tous devant la cheminée. Tonks s'occupa de faire passer d'abord Ron et Hermione qui paraissaient avoir oublié pour un temps leur querelle. Ils se placèrent dans la cheminée.

Hôpital Ste Mangouste ! clama Tonks.

Elle jeta la poignée de poudre et ils disparurent dans une explosion de flammes vertes.

Harry et Maugrey les suivirent tout de suite après. Une fois parvenus dans le hall bondé de l'hôpital, Maugrey et Tonks conduisirent le trio au premier étage. Ils tournèrent dans un couloir à l'entrée duquel il y avait un panneau « cas sérieux ». Ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes closes et virent une infirmière sortir d'une des chambres.

Mademoiselle ! appela Maugrey.

La jeune femme parut reconnaître Maugrey etTonks.

Ah, vous revoilà !

Comment va-t-il ? demanda Tonks d'un ton anxieux.

Il n'y aucune amélioration, répondit l'infirmière en baissant la tête. Ces jeunes gens sont de la famille ?

Elle désigna Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Non, il n'a plus de famille, répondit Maugrey. Nous sommes ses amis et ils voudraient le voir si c'est possible.

Vous pouvez mais je préfère vous prévenir…

Elle regarda les trois adolescents.

Il est dans un état très grave. Ca peut être une vision pénible pour vous. Pour être tout à fait franche, nous ne savons pas s'il passera la nuit.

Et s'il la passe ? demanda Tonks, la voix tremblante.

L'infirmière fit une petite moue incertaine :

Il aura une chance alors. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Maugrey la remercia d'un signe de tête puis elle s'éloigna. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte mais avant d'ouvrir, il dit au trio :

Vous n'êtes pas obligés de voir ça.

J'ai vu beaucoup de choses épouvantables ! s'écria Harry.

Nous ne sommes pas venus pour rien ! renchérirent Ron et Hermione.

Maugrey hocha la tête et les fit entrer.

La chambre était très dépouillée, juste des murs blancs, une table de chevet, quelques chaises et un lit. La lumière d'un pâle soleil couchant parvenait dans la pièce grâce à deux petites fenêtres rectangulaires. On avait quand même jugé utile de rajouter quelques bougies sur la table de chevet. Remus n'avait pas repris conscience et lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, Hermione plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour retenir un cri et Harry sentit son sang se figer.

Remus était livide. Ses mains reposaient sur le drap blanc et son oreiller portait quelques taches de sang. Tout son corps ne semblait plus qu'une vaste plaie. Il était couvert de traces de coups, de griffures, d'hématomes et surtout de traces rouge comme des brûlures. Son visage était pansé et boursouflé par endroits. Sur sa gorge, la chair avait l'air à vif et formait une marque dont la forme rappela à Harry, horrifié, celle d'une main. On le voyait à peine respirer et les bougies allumées à côté de lui donnaient le sentiment qu'il était déjà mort.

Harry entendit des sanglots à côté de lui. Hermione s'était figée sur place, la tête dans ses mains et les épaules tremblantes. Il prit alors conscience de ses propres larmes. Il s'avança doucement vers le lit, presque avec crainte tant Remus semblait à peine vivant. Il s'assit à son chevet et serra sa main dans la sienne.

Remus…

Sa voix était faible car il lui semblait que Remus allait rendre le dernier soupir s'il lui parlait plus fort. Derrière lui, Ron avait pris Hermione dans ses bras pour la consoler. Assis là, sans pouvoir rien faire, Harry prit la mesure de son impuissance et un profond sentiment d'injustice redoubla ses larmes.

Il allait encore voir mourir quelqu'un sans pouvoir rien faire. Et il fallait encore que ce soit quelqu'un auquel il tienne. Il aimait beaucoup Remus pour sa douceur, sa patience et sa gentillesse. Cet été, alors qu'il était coincé chez les Dursley, il lui avait envoyé plusieurs lettres dans lesquelles il tentait de le consoler et il était quelques fois parvenus à trouver des mots apaisants. Il lui avait dit que désormais, Harry pouvait s'appuyer sur lui s'il avait besoin d'aide. _Sirius me disait quelque fois qu'il comptait sur moi pour prendre sa relève s'il lui arrivait quelque chose_, avait-il écrit. _Je sais à quel point tu l'aimais, Harry , et je sais aussi que je ne suis pas lui. Mais je veux que tu saches que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi dans n'importe quelles circonstances. _

Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire en face à quel point il lui était reconnaissant de se préoccuper ainsi de lui malgré son propre chagrin d'avoir perdu Sirius et tous les problèmes qu'il avait déjà. Il était le dernier des Maraudeurs, son dernier lien avec ses parents et son parrain et, à présent, il était sur le point de le perdre. Toujours à cause de Queudver…

Je te vengerais Remus…

Harry ?

Harry leva les yeux vers le visage abîmé de Maugrey qui l'observait d'un air interrogateur. Il serra les dents et essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur :

C'est encore la faute de Peter ! Je le tuerais ! Je tuerais cette enflure la prochaine fois qu'il passera devant moi ! Je vengerais mes parents, Sirius et Remus ! J'en fais le serment !

Il resserra sa prise sur la main du blessé :

Tiens le coup Remus. Bats-toi ! Un loup ne se laisse pas vaincre par un minable rat ! Montre-lui à ce salaud qu'il n'a pas réussi à t'avoir !

Tonks, les larmes aux yeux, adressa un faible sourire à Harry avant de se pencher sur Remus :

Tu as entendu Harry, Rem's ? T'as pas le droit mourir !

Ron et Hermione s'étaient rapprochés, le bras du rouquin entourant les épaules de la jeune fille. Tout les cinq se tinrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, espérant de tout leur cœur que Remus s'en sortirait. Au bout d'un moment, Maugrey consulta sa montre :

Il est temps pour vous de rentrer à présent. Nous allons vous raccompagner au château puis nous reviendrons ici pour toute la nuit.

Après un au revoir silencieux à Remus, les trois amis sortirent tristement. Ils revinrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui les attendait. Le vieux sorcier ne posa aucune question en voyant les mines défaites de ses élèves.

Bon allez-y, dit-il doucement. Le dîner vient d'être servi.

Harry se tourna vers Tonks et Maugrey :

Tenez-nous au courant. Même si c'est une mauvaise nouvelle.

D'accord mon garçon. A plus tard !

Harry, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent la Grande Salle le cœur lourd. Et cette fois, Hermione revint s'asseoir avec eux.

**Ouinnnnnn ! Mumus ! Je l'adore et je le fais souffrir ! sadique moi ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Reviews pliz !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Autre chapitre un peu court désolée mais je vous promets qu'après celui-là, ça va devenir plus clair entre Harry et Draco.**

**Thealie : **Non pitié, pas de tortures ! Mumus ne va pas mourir t'inquiète, je ne suis pas sadique à ce point. On le retrouvera plus tard.

**Aqualine d'Aquarius : **Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite et enjoy !

**Amy Keira :** Merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Le petit « incident » qui s'y trouve me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. J'ai pensé que c'était un bon moyen pour que Harry et Draco se rapprochent encore.

**Milii : **Ca t'a fait pleurer la scène de l'hôpital ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était si triste. Remarque, ça fait toujours un peu mal de voir Remus souffrir, pauvre chéri ! Contente de voir que _Premier Désir_ t'a plu. Faudrait que j'écrive d'autres petits one-shot de ce genre.

Harry passa la semaine qui suivit avec les nerfs à fleur de peau. L'état de Remus empira considérablement pendant 24 heures au point qu'il fit même un arrêt cardiaque. Heureusement, les guérisseurs mirent tout en œuvre pour le sauver et leurs efforts furent récompensés. Ensuite, Remus tomba dans le coma et n'en sortit qu'au bout de cinq jours. Les membres de l'Ordre se relayaient à son chevet et se transmettaient les nouvelles qui parvenaient jusqu'à Harry. Remus avait repris conscience mais il n'était pas près de sortir de Ste Mangouste.

Le premier match de Quidditch arriva et la saison commençait avec le choc Gryffindor-Slytherin. Comme toujours, la tension était vive entre les deux maisons. Il y avait énormément de vent ce jour-là et les drapeaux aux couleurs des deux maisons s'agitaient furieusement. Angelina était gonflée à bloc :

Bon les gars, on a eu une saison catastrophique l'année dernière mais maintenant que Harry est revenu, les Slytherins n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. On va les écraser !

Ouais ! cria toute l'équipe.

Les Gryffindors sortirent de leurs vestiaires tout comme leurs adversaires et les deux équipes se placèrent face-à-face. D'habitude, Draco et Harry en profitaient pour se toiser, chacun voulant défier l'autre. Cette fois, Harry se sentit gêné et garda les yeux baissés. Il savait que Draco le dévisageait et il se sentit rougir sous cette observation pesante. Juste avant qu'ils ne dussent se séparer pour se mettre en place, Harry, honteux de sa gêne, leva les yeux vers son adversaire et tomba sur deux prunelles gris perle qui lui souriaient…. Lui souriaient ! Harry crut avoir une hallucination ! Draco avait attaché ses cheveux en laissant quelques mèches voleter autour de son visage et ses lèvres fines s'étiraient en un sourire discret qui n'était ni provocateur ni moqueur. Harry sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues en même temps qu'un sourire timide faisait réponse à celui de Draco.

Le moment vint pour les joueurs d'enfourcher leurs balais. Harry était impatient de voler à nouveau après avoir été privé de Quidditch aussi longtemps.

_Malefoy, t'es plus sympa que d'habitude depuis quelques temps mais je ne te ferais pas de cadeau !_

Le sifflet de Mme Bibine retentit et Harry s'élança dans les airs. Une sensation de bonheur, telle qu'il n'en avait pas ressentie depuis très longtemps, l'envahit lorsqu'il monta vers les nuages. Il s'éleva au-dessus des autres joueurs puis s'arrêta et se mit à scruter les alentours à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Depuis que Lee Jordan était parti, un Gryffindor de cinquième année avait pris sa place et se montrait aussi enthousiaste que son prédécesseur. Harry vit un poursuiveur adverse foncer vers Ron, le Souafle à la main :

Vas-y Ron !

Et c'est un splendide plongeon d'arrêt effectué par le gardien des rouge et or ! Weasley renvoie le Souafle qui est rattrapé par Katie Bell !

_Bon, Harry c'est pas tout ça mais faudrait peut-être t'occuper du Vif !_

Harry commença à faire le tour du terrain. Le vent soufflait si fort qu'il devait tenir son balai fermement pour l'empêcher de dévier de sa trajectoire. Au bout de 15 minutes de match, il n'avait toujours pas vu l'ombre du Vif d'Or.

_C'est pas vrai ! Il est sorti du terrain ou quoi ?_

Heureusement, Gryffindor était en tête avec un score de 80 à 30. Du coin de l'œil, Harry repéra Draco qui était également bredouille. Dix minutes encore se passèrent ainsi et Harry suivait le match grâce aux cris des supporters. Slytherin revenait au score qui était maintenant de 110 à 100. Il était grand temps qu'il trouve cette fichue balle !

Enfin, il aperçut un éclair doré loin au-dessous de lui, presque au ras de la pelouse. Sans hésiter, il plongea de toute la vitesse de son balai. Dans les gradins, les spectateurs lui hurlaient soit des encouragements, soit des insultes. Harry descendit à une telle vitesse que plus d'un pensèrent qu'il allait se planter dans le gazon. Mais au dernier moment, il redressa son balai, se coucha sur lui et calqua sa trajectoire sur celle du Vif. Il tendit la main pour l'attraper mais la petite balle perfide vira soudainement sur la gauche et remonta. Harry prit un virage à 90 degré et parvint à la garder dans son champ de vision. Il évita de justesse l'un des batteurs de son équipe et il entendit un Cognard siffler à ses oreilles. Puis quelqu'un vint le coller sur sa droite :

Malefoy !

Toujours moi Potter ! Et cette fois, je te battrai !

Arrête de rêver !

Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que leurs épaules et leurs jambes se touchaient. Certaines des mèches blondes de Draco venaient même caresser la joue de Harry. Pendant quelques secondes, il tourna légèrement la tête pour observer le profil de Draco, son nez fin et droit, et son regard concentré. Ainsi distrait, il n'entendit pas le cri de Ron :

Harry ! Attention !

VLAM ! Une horrible douleur déchira le flanc gauche de Harry en même temps qu'un choc d'une violence inouïe le projetait contre Malefoy. Ejectés de leurs balais, les deux garçons basculèrent dans le vide. Tout le stade se mit à hurler d'effroi. Harry eut juste le temps de crier et de sentir deux bras se refermer sur lui avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, la douleur fut si forte qu'il resta cloué au sol, incapable de bouger. Autour de lui, il entendait des exclamations et des cris d'angoisse. Une voix qu'il reconnut pour celle de McGonagall s'écriait :

Oh Merlin ! Allez chercher Mme Pomfrey dépêchez-vous !

Harry !

Draco !

Il poussa un faible gémissement et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il n'avait plus ses lunettes et ne voyait que des silhouettes confuses au-dessus de lui dont les robes de sorciers claquaient au vent. Quelqu'un se mit à genoux prés de lui. C'était Ron dont la voix tremblait :

Harry ! Dis quelque chose !

Mal….

Ne t'en fais pas, l'infirmière va arriver. Ne bouges pas.

Chaque respiration ravivait la douleur et Harry avait l'impression que tout son corps était brisé. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience que sa tête ne reposait pas dans l'herbe et que deux bras qui ne lui appartenaient pas, l'entouraient.

Ron ? dit-il faiblement. C'est qui à côté de moi ?

Comme il voyait flou, il ne remarqua pas l'expression étrange sur le visage de son ami lorsqu'il lui répondit :

Malefoy.

Harry se représenta alors ce que tout le monde devait voir. Malefoy l'entourant de ses bras et sa tête à lui, reposant sur sa poitrine.

Mme Pomfrey arriva en courant et fit apparaître deux brancards. Harry y fut installé avec toutes les précautions possibles mais le moindre petit mouvement lui faisait comme un coup de couteau. Sur l'autre brancard, Draco n'avait pas repris conscience.

Ils furent installés à l'infirmerie où les deux équipes de Quidditch les avaient suivis. Mais Mme Pomfrey ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

Non, je ne veux pas de cette foule dans mon infirmerie ! Dégagez ! Je vous transmettrai des nouvelles.

Elle expédia tout le monde dehors puis alla chercher une potion de sommeil qu'elle donna à Harry :

Vous devriez boire ça Potter, ça vous évitera de souffrir quand je vous soignerai.

Harry s'exécuta. Il eut à peine le temps de finir le gobelet fumant qu'il tomba dans un profond sommeil.

Il se réveilla une heure plus tard et la douleur avait disparue. Il était confortablement blotti dans la chaleur de ses draps. On lui avait retiré son T-Shirt et ses reins et son bras étaient entourés de bandes de tissu serrées sous lesquelles l'infirmière avait dû appliquer un onguent car sa peau chauffait doucement à ces endroits. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Pansy Parkinson discutait avec Draco. Le blond avait les traits tirés et la tête entourée de bandages qui lui donnaient l'air d'un joueur de tennis. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers lui, l'air soulagés :

Harry ! s'écria Hermione. Comment tu te sens ?

Beaucoup mieux, répondit-il en souriant.

Mme Pomfrey a vraiment fait des merveilles, dit Ron. Crois-moi, tu nous as fais la peur de notre vie !

Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Parce que je n'ai rien compris !

C'est la faute de Goyle, expliqua Hermione. Quand il a vu que tu étais au coude à coude avec Malefoy, il t'a envoyé un Cognard aussi fort qu'il a pu pour te faire tomber et permettre à Malefoy d'attraper le Vif. Mais le coup a été si violent que tu as percuté Malefoy et vous êtes tombés tous les deux.

Harry se remémora la façon dont les bras de Draco s'étaient refermés sur lui pendant sa chute.

Il m'a attrapé en tombant…

Ron prit une expression dégoûtée et embarrassée

Ouais…Probablement pour s'assurer que tu t'écraserais bien avec lui. Il a raté son coup parce que c'est lui qui a pris le plus gros du choc.

Harry croisa le regard de Hermione qui lui fit un signe de tête imperceptible.

Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le match ? demanda Harry.

Ils sont en train d'y réfléchir, dit Ron. Si tu avais vu l'engueulade que Goyle s'est pris avec McGonagall et Bibine ! Réjouissant ! Et j'ai l'impression que les Slytherin vont aussi lui faire sa fête puisque Malefoy est blessé par sa faute. Bien fait pour les deux !

Harry s'écria soudain :

Et mon Eclair de Feu !

Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Hermione. Nous l'avons récupéré. Il est équipé d'un système d'arrêt automatique s'il n'est plus piloté par quelqu'un.

Ouf ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je l'avais perdu…

Bon, je retourne voir Angelina et je reviens.

Ron se leva et sortit de la pièce. Hermione en profita pour aborder le sujet qu'elle n'osait pas évoquer devant lui.

Harry…à propos de Malefoy, il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Surtout ne me saute pas à la gorge mais la façon dont il t'a prit dans ses bras quand tu tombais…je n'ai pas l'impression que c'était pour que tu te fasses aussi mal que lui.

Harry hésita un instant. Hermione était si perspicace qu'il était sûr qu'elle s'était aperçue du changement radical qui se manifestait chez Draco. Mais quelles conclusions en avait-elle tirées ? D'un autre côté, il savait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire, beaucoup plus que Ron.

Je sais…J'ai la même impression. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, je crois qu'il a essayé de me protéger et qu'il a encaissé le choc à ma place.

Hermione sourit :

Il a beaucoup changé hein ?

Harry la fixa dans les yeux :

Vas au bout de ta pensée…

Harry, je sais que tu cogites là-dessus depuis un bout de temps. Et je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que Ron. Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Malefoy.

Mais pas du tout !

Hermione ignora son commentaire et continua pensivement :

La dernière fois, quand il a ramassé ta baguette, j'ai vu son regard et j'ai vu le tien. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il te regarde souvent en douce tu sais ? Il y a une espèce de tristesse dans ses yeux que je ne lui avais jamais vue. En plus, il a arrêté de chercher des noises aux Gryffindors.

Harry ne répondit pas.

Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, Harry ?

Si…Mais je ne sais pas si je dois m'y fier. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Quelque chose me dit qu'il est sincère. Toutefois, tu dois rester prudent ; c'est quand même un Malefoy et n'oublie pas qui est son père.

Je ne risque pas de l'oublier ! Mais attends, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Harry, c'est entre toi et lui. Je suis sûre que tu as un lien avec ce changement. Et après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, j'en suis sûre.

Harry rougit violemment. Hermione venait d'exprimer tout haut les pensées qu'il remuait au fond de son esprit.

_Les filles sont vraiment trop fortes !_

Mais un orgueil mal placé le poussa à faire l'ignorant :

Tu peux être un peu plus explicite ?

Hermione lui sourit comme à un enfant buté et déclara joyeusement :

La façon dont vous êtes restés enlacés après votre chute…c'était troublant.

Hermione !

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa :

Je n'aime pas ce que tu insinues. Des gens ont fait des commentaires là-dessus ?

Beaucoup étaient perplexes. Le geste de Malefoy a beaucoup surpris. Mais ils ont trouvé une explication rassurante pour tout le monde c'est-à-dire celle que t'a donné Ron. Mais moi, j'ai une autre théorie…

Je te vois venir et je trouve que tu vas trop loin.

Hermione haussa les épaules :

Il est possible que je me trompe. Mais je serais ravie que Malefoy ait changé de camp et que vous deveniez amis…ou autre chose.

Heureusement pour Harry, Ron revint à l'infirmerie :

On va rejouer le match après les vacances !

Tant mieux !

Hermione se leva :

Bon, Harry, on va te laisser te reposer.

Ok. Je suis là pour combien de temps ?

Jusqu'à demain matin.

Ron et Hermione saluèrent leur ami et quittèrent l'infirmerie. Une fois seul, Harry respira profondément en repensant à tout ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit. Pansy avait quitté Draco depuis plusieurs minutes et celui reposait les yeux clos.

_A quoi tu joues Draco ?_

Harry nota qu'il n'avait plus envie de l'appeler par son nom de famille.

_Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?_

A ce moment-là, les paupières de Draco se soulevèrent et son regard gris se plongea dans celui de Harry. En silence et sans un geste, ils se regardèrent…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Janira et Amy Keira : **Merci les filles ! Maintenant je commence à attaquer ma partie préférée de l'histoire !

**Thealie : **De rien ! Ca va s'améliorer plus encore entre Dray et Riry. Quant à Remus, nous le retrouvons pour notre plus grand plaisir !

**Milii : **Aaaaah ! Heureusement qu'elle est là Hermione ! Vive les filles ! lol !

Les vacances arrivèrent et Dumbledore décréta que Harry pouvait rester à Grimauld Place s'il le souhaitait. Du coup, Ron et Hermione décidèrent de le suivre. Comme l'année d'avant, ils se retrouvèrent avec toute la famille Weasley et les quelques membres de l'Ordre qui n'étaient pas en mission à ce moment-là.

Seulement, la peine de Harry redoubla lorsqu'il se retrouva dans cette maison où Sirius avait vécu. Kreattur n'était plus là et c'était heureux car Harry aurait été capable de l'étrangler s'il l'avait trouvé devant lui.

La maison était maintenant entièrement restaurée. Mme Weasley avait suspendu partout des bougies dont la lueur se reflétait sur le parquet. Néanmoins, la maison n'en paraissait pas plus joyeuse pour autant. L'absence de Sirius remplissait l'atmosphère. Le premier jour, Harry s'attendait sans cesse à l'entendre chanter des cantiques ou à le voir sortir d'une pièce avec un grand sourire Mais rien ne venait et Harry sentait que Noël allait être particulièrement triste cette année-là.

La seule bonne nouvelle est que Remus revint après trois semaines d'hospitalisation. La dernière pleine Lune avait été particulièrement éprouvante en raison de l'état de faiblesse dans lequel il se trouvait déjà avant sa transformation. Il revint à Grimauld Place accompagné de Maugrey et il s'appuyait sur une béquille. Les trois amis précipitèrent vers lui :

Professeur Lupin !

Le visage de Remus était encore terriblement marqué. Mais il sourit en revoyant ses anciens élèves :

Bonjour, vous trois ! Je suis content de vous revoir.

Et nous alors ! dit Hermione. On s'est fait tellement de soucis pour vous !

Je vais mieux maintenant mais j'ai besoin de repos. Dumbledore m'a dispensé de toute mission jusqu'à ce que je sois rétabli.

Ils allèrent jusqu'au salon et Remus s'installa dans un fauteuil. Harry eut un pincement au cœur en voyant qu'il avait l'air d'avoir vieilli de vingt ans. Il vint s'asseoir près de lui. Remus lui fit un doux sourire en lui caressant les cheveux :

Comment vas-tu Harry ?

Moi ça va. Si tu savais comme j'étais inquiet quand on m'a dit ce qui t'était arrivé. Saleté de Pettigrow ! Si je l'attrape, je le tue !

Remus eut une moue attendrie devant l'air révolté du jeune homme.

Harry, il y a quelque chose dont je vais devoir te parler. C'est à propos de Sirius.

Harry se tendit soudainement.

Qui a-t-il ?

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Maugrey qui hocha la tête :

Je vais la chercher.

Merci Fol Œil.

Maugrey s'éloigna en boitillant tandis que le visage de Harry trahissait son inquiétude :

Remus ?

J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, dit Remus d'air grave. Sirius m'a demandé de te le remettre s'il…Enfin, tu me comprends. Il s'agit de son testament.

Quoi !

Harry eut l'impression de se geler de l'intérieur. Ce mot de testament, si morbide, était très dur à entendre pour quelqu'un qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa mort.

Mais…balbutia-t-il. Pourquoi il….Est-ce qu'il savait ?

Harry, dit Remus d'une voix douce. Il savait que la vie qu'il menait était dangereuse. Cette maison lui offrait un refuge sûr mais il ne comptait pas rester ici éternellement. J'avoue qu'il m'a surpris lorsqu'il m'a dit ce qu'il avait fait. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'être aussi prévoyant.

Vous savez ce qu'il a écrit ?

Non, ça ne regarde que toi.

Maugrey revint avec une enveloppe cachetée au nom de Harry. Ce dernier la prit en s'efforçant de cacher le tremblement de ses mains. Il resta plusieurs secondes, sans un mot, les yeux fixés sur l'écriture ferme de son parrain. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage d'ouvrir cette enveloppe. La voix de Remus le fit soudain sursauter :

Ca va Harry ?

Oui…, enfin…Ça ne vous dérange pas si je vais la lire seul ?

Pas du tout, vas-y.

Harry quitta le salon et regagna sa chambre avec l'impression qu'on lui avait jeté un sort de Jambencoton. Il s'effondra au pied de son lit, prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit maladroitement l'enveloppe qui se déplia en une lettre datée du 14 juin 1995. Il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter lorsque la voix de son parrain s'éleva haute et claire dans la chambre :

_Harry ? Si tu as cette lettre entre les mains, c'est que je suis mort._

_T'imagines pas comme ça me fait bizarre de dire ça !_

Harry sentit une énorme boule se former dans sa gorge en entendant son parrain lui parler comme s'il était en face de lui. Il pouvait même entendre le sourire dans sa voix et imaginait parfaitement le visage qu'il avait prononçant ces mots. Sirius marqua une pose comme s'il ne savait pas par où commencer.

_Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais pouvoir te dire. Je l'ai peut-être fait avant de mourir. Je me demande combien de temps s'est écoulée depuis que j'ai fait cette lettre. _

_Bon, c'est un testament alors allons-y. Je ne possède pas grand'chose en fait car on m'a tout pris lorsque j'ai été arrêté. Le plus gros bien qu'il me reste est cette maison. Tu me disais parfois que tu la préférais à celle de ton oncle et ta tante. Elle est à toi à présent. Peut-être que tu aimeras le fait d'avoir enfin une maison à toi tout seul même si elle est un peu…spéciale si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Fais-en tout ce que tu voudras. Pourtant, Merlin sait si j'aurais voulu avoir autre chose à te laisser._

_Avec ce que tes parents ont dû te laisser, j'ai pensé que tu ne m'en voudrais pas si je léguais à Remus ce que contient ma chambre forte de Gringotts. Il a essayé de m'en dissuader lorsque je lui ai dit car il a horreur qu'on lui fasse la charité mais avec cet argent, il pourra enfin cesser de galérer. Evite quand même de lui en parler et ne dit ça à personne, je sais que ça le gênerais beaucoup !_

La voix de Sirius n'était pas très sûre. Harry sentait le mal qu'il avait de faire quelque chose d'aussi solennel et sinistre qu'un testament. Il aurait pu se contenter des formulations d'usage mais il avait préféré arranger cela à sa sauce et cela lui ressemblait bien ! C'était cela qui rendait l'écoute si bouleversante.

_Euh…Bon, ça c'est fait ! Tu vois, fallait pas t'attendre à la caverne aux merveilles !_

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de la bouche de Harry et fit écho à celui de Sirius. Comment pouvait-il raconter des bêtises dans un tel moment ? Un autre silence suivit puis Sirius reprit sur un ton grave et pensif :

_En fait…, j'aimerais que tu sois là pour pouvoir de dire tout ça. Tu sais…le soir où on a attrapé Pettigrow, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais être innocenté et que j'allais enfin pouvoir t'emmener vivre avec moi comme cela aurait dû être. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'était important pour moi que tu me crois et que tu m'acceptes dans ta vie. Oui…tu es tout ce que j'ai et ça me fait mal d'entendre Molly dire que je ne suis pas capable de prendre soin de toi._

_Je me rends compte qu'on n'a jamais pris le temps de se parler vraiment. C'est plus ma faute que la tienne car je comporte vraiment comme un vieil ours depuis que je suis enfermé ici. Je ne t'ai jamais dit l'importance que tu as pour moi, ni combien je suis heureux lorsque tu viens ici. Si tu viens encore pendant les vacances d'été, je te dirai tout ça et je modifierai cette lettre. Et on passera de supers moments à rigoler tout les deux._

Harry avait à présent du mal à lire car de grosses larmes inondaient ses yeux. Quant à Sirius, sa voix trahissait son émotion.

_Ce que j'aurais dû te dire depuis longtemps…c'est tout simplement que je t'aime. Si je suis mort, pardonne-moi de t'avoir laissé. Je vais quand même tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas. J'ai envie de te voir grandir, de te protéger et de t'accompagner dans ta vie le plus longtemps possible. Mais si je n'ai pu, sache au moins cela et ne soit pas triste. Ca fait toujours du bien de savoir que les gens vous ont aimés. J'irai raconter à tes parents quel garçon formidable tu es devenu et qu'ils peuvent être fiers de toi comme moi je le suis. _

_Je crois que j'ai fini. Je ne te dis pas adieu car je ne veux pas croire qu'il n'y a rien après la mort. Avec un simple au revoir, je te garantie qu'on se reverra. _

_Sois heureux Harry. _

_Je t'aime._

_Sirius._

La voix de Sirius se tut et Harry resta plusieurs secondes à prier pour la réentendre à nouveau. Hélas, le silence perdura. Harry se mordit le poing pour étouffer les sanglots qui menaçaient de lui briser la gorge. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre était plus qu'un testament. La première partie lui importait peu car il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir si Sirius lui avait laissé quelque chose. Mais dans la seconde, Sirius lui disait ce qu'au fond de lui, il avait toujours voulu entendre. Un profond sentiment de gâchis lui tordait l'estomac et toute la période d'avant la mort de son parrain lui apparaissait comme un douloureux acte manqué. S'il avait su…Des tas de regrets couraient dans sa tête à propos de ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Parler à Sirius, le soutenir plus qu'il ne l'avait fait, le remercier d'être là pour lui. Sirius était –il conscient de l'importance qu'il avait pour son filleul ? Autant de pensées vaines car il était trop tard désormais. S'il avait su…

Trois coups retentirent à sa porte. Harry s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche avant de lancer :

Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit et Remus entra avec précaution en boitillant sur sa béquille, l'air inquiet :

Harry ? Tout va bien ?

Harry fit une mine mi-figue mi-raisin et se releva. Il tendit la lettre à Remus mais celui-ci secoua la tête :

J'imagine bien ce qu'il a dû te dire. Je le connaissais par cœur.

Harry plongea les yeux dans le regard ambré du loup-garou et vit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour se faire comprendre. De son bras libre, Remus l'attira doucement contre lui. Le visage enfoui dans son épaule, Harry chuchota sans trop savoir pourquoi :

Il m'a laissé la maison.

Je m'en doutais.

La tendresse de Remus eut raison de la résistance de Harry. Il se mit à pleurer comme un enfant. Pendant ce temps, Remus lui caressait doucement les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Il attendit patiemment que le jeune homme, épuisé, s'arrête de pleurer avant de lui demander :

Le déjeuner est presque prêt mais si tu préfères rester ici, on te gardera quelque chose.

Harry se redressa :

Non, non. Je vais y aller.

Il redressa la tête et sourit à travers ses larmes.

Merci Remus.

Remus sourit en lui ébouriffant la tête.

Hé ! J'suis déjà naturellement décoiffé ! protesta Harry.

Justement, ça ne peut pas être pire !

Harry lui tira la langue. Il prit un instant pour arranger son visage afin que personne ne lui pose de questions puis il sortit de sa chambre avec Remus. Dans l'escalier qui descendait au rez-de-chaussée, il rencontra Ron qui se précipita vers lui l'air effaré :

Harry ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé !

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Snape est arrivé ! Et devine avec qui ?

Qui ?

Malefoy !

Quoi !

Ils étaient blessés tous les deux. Je voulais en savoir plus mais Maman nous a interdit de rester. Tout l'Ordre est enfermé dans la cuisine en ce moment et on m'a demandé de venir vous chercher professeur.

J'y vais tout de suite, répondit Remus. Restez dans vos chambres vous deux, d'accord ?

Il descendit précipitamment les degrés. Harry était stupéfait. Snape était-il devenu fou ? Si Malefoy racontait à son père où se trouvait le QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix, ils étaient tous perdus.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry et ses amis furent autorisés à redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. Harry et Ron trouvèrent Dumbledore avec Remus.

Professeur ! s'écria Harry. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi a-t-on fait venir Malefoy ici ?

Dumbledore l'interrompit d'un geste :

Calme-toi Harry, je sais ce que tu penses. Pour commencer, vous devez savoir que Draco est désormais de notre côté.

Quoi ! s'écrièrent en chœur les deux garçons.

Depuis un moment déjà, Draco se confie au professeur Snape car il sait qu'il travaille pour moi. Il n'a jamais voulu devenir Mangemort mais la crainte de son père et de Voldemort l'a toujours empêché de s'affirmer. Or, ce matin, Lucius Malefoy a voulu présenter son fils pour qu'il soit intronisé comme Mangemort.

Ron fit une moue dégoûtée mais Harry attendit avidement la suite avec une certaine appréhension.

Ayant été initié à l'Occlumencie, Draco a d'abord réussi à dissimuler ses pensées à Voldemort. Malheureusement, il est d'usage que chaque aspirant Mangemort soit soumis à test. Ils ont amené une petite fille moldue et ont demandé à Draco de la torturer à mort pour prouver son allégeance.

Harry et Ron ne dirent rien mais l'expression de leur visage était suffisamment éloquente. Dumbledore poursuivit d'une voix sombre :

Draco a été incapable de commettre cette atrocité. Il était si troublé que la barrière de son esprit s'est affaiblie et que Voldemort a pu voir clair en lui. Il est entré dans une fureur noire. Il a éliminé l'enfant moldue puis il a voulu se débarrasser de Draco. Severus s'est interposé et il a réussi à s'enfuir avec lui.

Snape ne pourra plus jouer les espions pour vous alors ? demanda Harry.

Non, il est même en grand danger à présent.

Dumbledore soupira :

Mais bon…ils sont revenus vivants, c'est l'essentiel.

Ron exprima ouvertement sa suspicion :

Malefoy serait…de notre côté, c'est ça ?

M. Weasley, si ça peut vous rassurer, je l'ai soumis au Véritaserum devant l'Ordre du Phoenix. Plus personne n'a le moindre doute sur sa sincérité. Je sais bien que Draco ne s'est pas montré très correct avec vous depuis que vous le connaissez. Mais pouvait-il agir autrement devant les Slytherin et avec une famille comme la sienne ?

Dumbledore regarda Harry de ses yeux bleus pétillants :

Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile mais je vous demanderai de faire la paix avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté, vous finirez par vous entendre.

Ron émit un grognement sceptique. Harry, en revanche, se sentait étrangement soulagé. Depuis tout ce temps qu'il avait remarqué le revirement de Draco à son égard, il était partagé entre la méfiance et l'envie de lui faire confiance. Ce que venait de lui raconter Dumbledore le décidait pour la deuxième solution. Aussi déclara-t-il :

Très bien. Si vraiment Malefoy a changé, je serai ravi que nous enterrions la hache de guerre.

Ron se tourna vers lui avec de gros yeux. Harry lui sourit :

Ron…tu ne trouves pas que ce serait bien ?

Mouais…j'attends de voir d'abord.

Le rouquin croisa les bras d'un air bougon et fit les cent pas dans la salle. Harry annonça au vieux sorcier qu'il était désormais propriétaire de Grimauld Place.

Ca ne m'étonne pas de Sirius, dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire triste.

Le cœur de Harry se serra à nouveau au souvenir de ce qu'il avait entendu dans son testament. La lettre était toujours dans sa poche.

Bien Harry, puisque la maison t'appartiens, tu es libre d'y vivre seul si tu le désires. Cette maison est aussi sûre que celle des Dursley.

Je ne serais plus obligé d'y retourner ?

Non. Et si tu le souhaites, l'Ordre cherchera un nouveau QG.

Non ! s'écria Harry. Je serais vraiment…incorrect de faire ça. L'Ordre peut continuer à utiliser cette maison aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Et puis…je ne me vois pas rester tout seul ici.

Dumbledore hocha la tête en souriant.

Très bien mon garçon. Au fait, si tu veux savoir où est Draco, Molly lui montre sa chambre au deuxième étage.

Harry ne manqua pas la note d'amusement qu'il y avait dans sa voix. Il plissa les yeux :

Professeur, ne vous vexez pas mais j'ai l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils :

Pas du tout Harry !

Harry ne fut pas convaincu du tout mais peu lui importait. Il allait pouvoir satisfaire une envie qui le tenaillait depuis longtemps : avoir une longue et franche conversation avec Draco.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thealie : **Il était temps que ça s'arrange pour Draco ! Je suis vraiment pressée de le mettre avec Harry, le problème c'est que si je veux faire un truc un peu crédible, il faut que ça aille doucement. Et ce pauvre Sirius, snif ! Le seul avantage c'est que Harry a sa propre maison maintenant. Plus de Dursley niark !

**Amy Keira : **Si le testament vous a touchée toutes les deux alors tant mieux ! J'étais pas sûr qu'il soit bien réussi. V'là le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi !

Chapitre court, je sais mais je galère pour la suite en ce moment parce que je cherche THE déclic qui fera que Draco et Harry se mettront ensemble. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire !

Harry monta au deuxième étage et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Draco. Pendant quelques secondes, il hésita ne sachant pas comment le blond réagirait en le voyant. Il s'attendait à se faire proprement jeter avec un « Dehors Potter !» lancé d'une voix cinglante.

_Et puis zut, j'essaie quand même !_

Il frappa trois coups et entendit aussitôt une voix bien connue qui l'invitait à entrer. Il poussa la porte et jeta un coup d'œil prudent à l'intérieur.

Draco était à moitié couché sur son lit mais s'était redressé pour voir qui entrait. A la vue de Harry, il se releva tout à fait et se mit sur ses pieds, les yeux écarquillés de surprise :

- Potter ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Harry remarqua une fois de plus qu'il n'avait plus sa voix traînante. S'il était arrivé blessé, cela ne se voyait plus du tout. En revanche, le visage fin du blond était pâle et marqué par l'épreuve qu'il avait traversée.

Harry entra, les mains dans les poches et sourit doucement à Draco pour bien lui montrer qu'il ne venait pas pour lui faire la guerre.

- Dumbledore m'a tout raconté. Il y a beaucoup de choses dont je voudrais te parler Malefoy si tu veux bien.

Draco acquiesça sans difficulté ce qui fit penser à Harry que lui aussi avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Ils s'installèrent sur des chaises qui se trouvaient là et Harry regarda attentivement le visage de Draco :

- Tu vas bien ?

Le blond haussa brièvement un sourcil puis répondit d'une voix lasse :

- Mouais…Je peux m'estimer heureux. Si Snape n'était pas intervenu, j'aurais servi de repas au serpent de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu ne peux plus rentrer chez toi je suppose ?

- Non…connaissant mes parents, ils m'ont sans doute déjà renié. Je ne suis plus un Malefoy, je n'ai plus rien….

Son visage s'altéra visiblement. Harry sentit qu'il souffrait énormément mais qu'il était bien trop fier pour se laisser aller. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu ni famille, ni vie de riche ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que Draco ressentait.

- Je suis désolé.

Draco, qui s'était repris, regarda Harry avec un sourire où l'incrédulité se mêlait à l'espoir.

- Réponds-moi franchement Potter…qu'as-tu pensé quand Dumbledore t'as dit que je n'étais pas du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Franchement ? Je l'ai cru. D'abord parce que Dumbledore est sûr de lui et ensuite parce que ça expliquait beaucoup de choses.

Il sourit à l'air interrogateur de Draco :

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne comprends pas ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton changement ? Tu n'es plus aussi casse-pieds que tu l'étais Malefoy !

Draco parut un instant désarçonné puis il se repris et lança :

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dis que ce « changement » ne cachait pas quelque chose Potter ?

Draco avait dit cela par pure fanfaronnade. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Harry paraîtrait si blessé. Le vert de ses yeux s'assombrit d'un seul coup. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que par hasard, Harry l'accueillirait s'il passait dans son camp ? Y avait-il une chance pour eux d'en finir avec la haine qui les opposait ? Si haine il restait, car Draco ne détestait plus Harry depuis longtemps. Il se sentit stupide d'avoir dit cette phrase :

- Je plaisante ! corrigea-t-il.

Il rangea ses mèches blondes derrière ses oreilles et poursuivit d'une voix douce :

- Je suis vraiment de votre côté. Pour être exact, je n'ai jamais vraiment partagé les idées de mon père seulement je n'ai jamais eu le courage de m'opposer à lui. J'ai joué le rôle du fils qu'il a toujours voulu que je sois.

- Un rôle ? dit Harry. Et maintenant, je suppose que c'est le vrai Draco Malefoy que j'ai en face de moi. Tu as l'air différent, ton regard et ta voix ont changés. On peut dire que tu es un bon comédien au regard de ces six ans passés à me pourrir la vie à moi et mes amis.

Harry prit garde à ne pas mettre d'agressivité dans sa voix mais Draco ne manqua pas le reproche déguisé. Harry avait tout à fait raison bien sûr. Il s'était montré exécrable. Il devait faire amende honorable s'il voulait repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait. C'est fini maintenant, je ne jouerai plus jamais au petit caïd.

- Oublions tout ça, dit Harry. Voilà ce que je te propose : on fait la paix une bonne fois pour toutes. Je serais même ravi qu'on devienne amis…si ta conscience accepte de t'acoquiner avec un Gryffindor.

Draco en resta bouche bée. Non seulement, Harry lui pardonnait mais en plus, il l'acceptait pour ami.

- Et toi ? Ta réputation pourrait en prendre un coup non ? Et tes amis risquent de ne pas se montrer si accueillants.

- Ma réputation je m'en fous et je me fais fort de convaincre mes amis. Alors qu'est-ce que tu décides ?

Harry tendit sa main à Draco. Ce geste lui en rappela un autre, le jour de leur rentrée à Hogwarts. Harry avait refusé sa main et la guerre avait commencée. Pas question de refaire la même erreur.

Harry se sentit frissonner lorsque la main de Draco se glissa dans la sienne. Sa peau était douce et chaude. Le regard que les deux garçons se lancèrent exprimait le même trouble, le même sentiment qu'ils n'osaient pas exprimer. Harry plongea jusqu'au fond des prunelles azurées et les paroles qu'Hermione lui avait dites à l'infirmerie lui revinrent en mémoire. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se voiler la face et qu'il réfléchisse sur ses sentiments. Ce trouble, il l'avait ressenti plusieurs fois déjà en présence de Draco. Le simple contact de sa main lui donnait plus de sensations que la fois où Cho l'avait embrassé.

Sans qu'ils y fassent attention, leurs mains ne s'étaient pas desserrées. Draco se sentait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Le visage de Harry levé vers lui l'attirait irrésistiblement. Avec son pouce, il commença à caresser le dos de sa main pendant que sa main libre repoussait avec douceur, les mèches noires qui couvraient son front.

Harry piqua un fard monumental et rompit brusquement le contact. Surpris par la soudaineté du geste, Draco redescendit sur terre.

- Désolé Harry…Euh enfin…Potter.

Harry qui s'était relevé, les joues rouges, secoua la tête :

- Puisqu'on est amis, il faudrait qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms.

Draco se traita mentalement de tous les noms. Harry commençait à peine à lui faire confiance et voilà qu'il lui sautait presque dessus ! C'était déjà énorme qu'ils se soient réconciliés, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que ça aille plus loin.

Harry demanda tout d'un coup :

- La cape c'était la tienne ?

Draco haussa les sourcils.

- Quelle cape ?

- Un soir je me suis endormi au bord du lac et quelqu'un a déposé une cape noire sur moi.

Ce fut au tour au tour de Draco de rougir ; il avait complètement oublié cet épisode.

- Euh…oui, c'était la mienne.

Il baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard de Harry. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air particulièrement fâché mais semblait en proie à un intense combat intérieur.

- Merci.

Draco releva vivement la tête en entendant ce mot. Sur le visage de Harry se dessina le plus beau sourire qu'il ne lui ai jamais fait. Draco le trouva si parfaitement beau qu'il se sentit des papillons dans l'estomac.

Après quelques secondes de silence, on entendit la voix de Mme Weasley qui clamait que le déjeuner était prêt.

- On y va ? dit Harry avec un signe de tête.

- Vas-y, je te rejoins.

Harry sortit dans le couloir mais au lieu de courir à la cuisine, il s'adossa contre le mur et soupira profondément, une douce flamme de joie brûlant dans sa poitrine. Il ignorait que de l'autre côté de la porte, Draco faisait exactement la même chose.

L'arrivée de Draco dans la cuisine fut assez comique en raison de la variété d'expressions que son apparition provoqua sur les visages. Les enfants Weasley le dévisagèrent d'un air profondément méfiant tandis qu'Hermione lui adressait un sourire de bienvenue auquel le jeune blond répondit timidement, surpris qu'elle l'accueille ainsi après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Quant à Molly, elle vint carrément le prendre par les épaules pour l'entraîner vers la table :

- Mon pauvre chéri, viens t'asseoir, tu dois mourir de faim !

Elle ne fit pas attention aux regards révoltés de ses enfants, ni à celui ahuri de Draco qui n'avait pas l'habitude de s'entendre appeler « mon chéri ». Elle l'installa entre elle et Harry. Le brun fit de son mieux pour ne pas rougir quand Draco s'assit prés de lui.

En dépit de la réticence de ses amis, il se sentait vraiment heureux de voir Draco parmi eux. Les choses finiraient par s'arranger, il allait tout faire pour cela.

Il s'y employa le soir-même, lorsqu'il se retrouva avec Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux et que Draco était parti se coucher. Il leur raconta (partiellement) sa conversation avec le jeune homme et les regrets que celui-ci avait exprimé au sujet de son comportement.

- Et tu le crois ? demanda Fred.

- Oui, affirma Harry. Nous avons même décidés de faire la paix. Il n'est plus le Malefoy que vous avez connu. J'aimerais vraiment que vous lui donniez une seconde chance.

- Moi je marche ! déclara Hermione.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Ginny après un moment de réflexion.

Ron se gratta la tête puis regarda Harry :

- Si tu es sûr de toi dans ce cas, je vais essayer moi aussi.

- Pareil pour nous ! dirent les jumeaux. Si toi tu lui pardonnes après ce qu'il t'as fait, on ne va pas se montrer plus durs que toi ! Quant à Maman, on dirait qu'elle l'a déjà adopté !

- Mouais…bougonna Ron. Mais attention ! Si jamais Malefoy recommence comme avant…

- La moindre petite remarque malfoyenne…, poursuivit Fred.

- …il n'y aura aucun de ses petits potes pour l'aider face à six Gryffindors, termina George avec un sourire sadique en caressant sa baguette.

- Merci les amis ! dit Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tchaye** : T'aimes pas les death fics ? J'adore ça moi, j'dois être un peu sadique sur les bords lol ! Pour la fin de cette fic, je n'ai toujours pas décidé de ce que j'allais faire. Je décide des chapitres au fur et à mesure, surtout depuis que j'ai paumé mon plan ! Bon pour l'instant, personne ne meurt et on rentre enfin dans le vif du sujet alors j'espère que ça te plaira ! Biz !

**Alinembc54 et Amy Keira et Mia :** Merci les filles ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira depuis le temps que je voulais y arriver !

**Thealie **: Oui pour l'instant Ron se montre coopératif mais comment va-t-il réagir lorsque la relation Harry/Draco prendra une autre tournure ? Aha ! suspense !

**Louvegrise** : C'est pas toujours facile d'écrire une histoire surtout quand elle est longue. Je préfère écrire des One-shots ! Mais JAMAIS je n'abandonnerais cette fic ! obstinée la meuf ! J'ai trouvé le petit déclic pour qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose entre ces deux zoziaux. C'est peut-être un peu facile mais j'aimerais finir cette fic avant mes 80 ans !

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

Les jours qui suivirent furent donc placés sous le signe de la cohabitation entre Draco et les autres. S'il n'y avait rien eu à faire dans la maison, Draco serait certainement resté dans sa chambre à se faire le plus discret possible. Heureusement, il restait quelques travaux de ménage à faire auxquels Molly mit tous les jeunes à contribution. Les pièces les moins utilisées avaient leurs murs couverts de moisissures qu'il fallut racler à coups de brosses. Draco arriva donc, à la surprise des Weasley, armé d'un seau d'eau et d'une vieille brosse et attaqua bravement le travail. On voyait bien à ses gestes qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de nettoyer quoi que ce soit. Fred ouvrit la bouche pour faire un commentaire mais un regard de Harry lui fit ravaler ses sarcasmes. Hermione et Harry commencèrent à intégrer Draco à leurs conversations. D'abord gêné, le blond se montra réservé quoiqu'il répondît courtoisement aux questions qu'on lui posait. Puis, au fil de la journée, il se détendit et même Fred et George se surprirent à lui parler.

Le soir venu, Harry était fatigué avec de la moisissure plein les ongles mais il était heureux car un grand pas venait d'être fait sur le chemin de la réconciliation.

Une fois la glace brisée, la suite fut beaucoup plus facile. Entraînés par l'exemple des deux filles et de Harry, les trois Weasley finirent par s'habituer à la présence de Draco. Ce n'était pas la grande amitié mais au moins, c'en était fini de l'animosité qui sévissait entre eux depuis leur rencontre. Draco n'avait pas eu la moindre parole désobligeante envers eux et se montrait aimable avec tout le monde.

Harry se demandait comment il pouvait se procurer des vêtements et tout ce qu'il fallait étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir et que ses parents lui avaient sûrement coupé les

vivres. Quand il osa enfin lui poser la question, Draco répondit en souriant :

- J'ai mon propre compte en banque depuis ma naissance figure-toi et mes parents ne peuvent pas y toucher. Il y a suffisamment d'argent dessus pour me permettre de vivre tranquille pendant un moment.

- Oui mais pour les fringues, tu fais comment ?

- Par correspondance ! Les hiboux me les apportent ici !

- Ok !

- Eh oui Potter, ne te sens pas obligé de me prêter tes fringues !

Draco appelait quelques fois Harry par son nom pour l'embêter car il savait que ça lui rappelait l'époque où ils étaient encore ennemis.

- Maiheu ! M'appelle pas Potter, Malefoy ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes fringues ?

Harry portait ce jour-là un vieux jean élimé et un T-shirt qui avait dû connaître bien des aventures.

- Disons que je ne suivrai pas tes goûts en matière de mode ! Je ne suis peut-être plus un

Malefoy mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'habiller comme un elfe de maison !

Les deux garçons se fixèrent un moment en boudant de leur mieux mais leur fausse dispute se mua bientôt en éclat de rire. Ce genre de petite scène arrivait de plus en plus souvent, preuve qu'une vraie complicité s'était installée entre eux.

Noël arriva enfin. Les jeunes avaient passé toute une journée à décorer la maison de fausse neige, de boules lumineuses et de guirlandes. Le matin du 25, Draco eut la surprise de trouver une pile de cadeaux au pied de son lit. Ils ne pouvaient pas venir de sa famille alors de qui ?

Intrigué, il s'empressa de les déballer et trouva un pull-over blanc tricoté main accompagné de petits pâtés maison de la part de Mme Weasley. Cette preuve d'affection de la part d'une femme dont il s'était moqué pendant si longtemps le toucha énormément. Le pull n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'il portait d'habitude mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il l'enfila et vit qu'il lui allait parfaitement bien.

Un paquet de tissu noir se trouvait là. Draco reconnut immédiatement la cape qu'il avait un jour laissée sur les épaules de Harry. Lorsqu'il la déplia, un paquet tomba à ses pieds ainsi qu'un petit mot : « En remerciement de cette nuit où le premier pas a été fait.» Le paquet contenait un pendentif relié à une fine chaîne d'argent. Le pendentif était une pierre ronde d'un blanc immaculé comme Draco n'en avait jamais vu. Un second mot expliquait de quoi il s'agissait. « C'est une pierre de lune. Expose ce pendentif à la lueur de la Lune une nuit où elle sera pleine. Sa lumière sera captée par la pierre et elle brillera pendant tout un mois jusqu'à ce qu'il faille la recharger. Joyeux Noël ! »

Draco était émerveillé et abasourdi. Emerveillé parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry lui offre un tel cadeau et abasourdi parce que, de son côté, il lui avait offert un cadeau du même genre. A l'heure qu'il était, Harry devait avoir découvert sa pierre de soleil suspendue à une chaîne d'or. Il ria mentalement devant cette incroyable coïncidence.

Trois coups retentirent à sa porte :

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra avec son pendentif autour du cou. Draco fit de son mieux pour cacher le trouble que sa vue provoqua en lui. Harry était habillé d'un chandail rouge à col roulé qui moulait agréablement son corps svelte. Il arborait un sourire timide absolument irrésistible et le mieux de tout : il n'avait plus ses lunettes, autrement plus rien ne protégeait Draco du charme prenant de son regard émeraude. Sa pierre de soleil étincelait sur sa poitrine comme une petite flamme. Un seul mot tournait dans son esprit : Magnifique.

- Harry…Tu n'as plus tes lunettes ?

- Je me suis décidé à me débarrasser d'elles et de mettre des lentilles de contact à la place.

- Ah c'est cool. T'es encore mieux comme ça.

Draco réalisa tout de suite ce qu'il venait de dire et faillit se gifler. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit et il se rapprocha du blond.

_Merlin, ce sourire…_

- Je voulais te remercier pour ton cadeau, dit Harry. On dirait que nous avons eu la même idée.

- Oui…merci à toi aussi.

Harry tendit le bras et prit la pierre de Draco entre ses doigts.

- J'ai hâte de la voir briller. La pleine lune est dans une semaine.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la voix de Harry. Une note grave et sensuelle que Draco n'avait jamais remarquée avant. Il était si près de lui qu'il aurait pu compter les mèches noires qui lui tombait sur le front. Pourquoi Harry restait-il si près ? La tension montait peu à peu dans le corps de Draco. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, un parfum délicieux émanait de Harry. Draco ne put s'empêcher de se pencher légèrement sur son cou :

- Tu sens bon…

- Un cadeau d'Hermione.

Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'il s'en fallait de peu pour que leurs joues se frôlent. La voix de Harry s'éleva à nouveau.

- Draco il y a une question que je voudrais te poser et j'aimerais que tu me répondes franchement.

- Laquelle ?

- Lors de notre dernier match de Quidditch, j'ai senti tes bras autour de moi lorsque nous sommes tombés.

Le rythme cardiaque du blond s'accéléra :

_Pas cette question… _

- Je voudrais savoir si tu l'as fait exprès. Si tu as voulu encaisser le choc à ma place.

Draco s'arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Devait-il dire la vérité ? Il imaginait déjà la réaction de dégoût de Harry et ç'en serait finit de leur amitié toute neuve. Lui, d'habitude si doué pour les mensonges, perdait tout ses moyens à cause de la panique et de la proximité de Harry. Son parfum sucré lui emplissait la tête…

- Dis-moi Draco…

- Je…Je l'ai fait exprès.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses mal.

Draco restait délibérément penché sur la nuque d'Harry pour éviter son regard. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche alors qu'il n'était pas même certain de vouloir les dire. Mais Harry impitoyable, posa ses deux mains sur ses bras, se recula et le soumit à l'ensorcellement de ses yeux verts.

- Tu voulais me protéger ?

- Oui.

- Tu savais que cette chute aurait pu te tuer ?

- Je ne pensais pas à ça sur le moment. J'ai surtout pensé que toi, tu risquais de mourir.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à faire ça alors qu'on était encore ennemis ?

- Je ne te détestais plus Harry, depuis longtemps. J'avais fini par admettre que…que je…

Draco mourait d'envie de le dire mais ses paroles étaient bloquées à la barrière de ses lèvres. En face de lui, les yeux de Harry brillaient d'une émotion contenue. Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche :

- Non, ne dis pas ça maintenant.

Comme dans un rêve, Draco vit son visage se rapprocher lentement du sien. Le souffle du jeune brun vint caresser sa peau puis ses deux lèvres douces et chaudes vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Timidement d'abord, car Harry n'avait jamais donné un baiser à qui que ce soit. Mais ce contact, si chaste fût-il provoqua une explosion à l'intérieur de Draco qui entrouvrit la bouche pour sceller leur baiser. Ses mains allèrent se joindre dans le dos de Harry pour le serrer contre lui. La bouche de Harry avait un goût suave et il brûlait d'en avoir plus. Alors qu'il cherchait à approfondir le baiser, Harry se recula. Lorsque ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes, Draco ressentit une intense sensation de manque. Les joues de Harry étaient toutes rouges, le rendant encore plus craquant. Il semblait un peu perdu. Draco sentait son parfum sur lui.

- Harry ?

- Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là Draco. Pour l'instant en tout cas.

Il fit un petit sourire qui dissimulait mal sa gêne.

- On se retrouve au petit-déjeuner !

Il se détourna et fit deux pas vers la porte. Et soudain, il fit volte-face, revint à Draco, déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit précipitamment.

Il courut comme un fou, le cœur plein à craquer d'un sentiment intense et démesuré qui lui donnait envie de hurler sa joie dans toute la maison. Il se précipita dans la chambre d'Hermione. Ginny était déjà descendue à la cuisine, leur laissant tout le loisir de discuter.

Pas surprise pour un sou, Hermione observa Harry entrer en trombe dans sa chambre et refermer bruyamment la porte sur laquelle il s'appuya :

- Où je me trompe ou mon parfum désinhibant a fait son effet !

- Hermione…bredouilla Harry. Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne !

- Evidemment ! C'est pour ça que j'ai eu l'idée de ce parfum. Son odeur devait pousser Draco à te dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

- Il a failli me dire qu'il m'aimait…

- Failli ?

- Je l'en ai empêché. J'avais l'impression de le forcer à agir et je voulais qu'il me le dise de son plein gré.

- Ce parfum n'est pas un filtre d'amour Harry ! Tu peux être sûr qu'il est réellement amoureux de toi.

Devant la mine ébouriffée et hébétée de son ami, Hermione eut un sourire légèrement moqueur :

- Tu en fais une tête ! Se serait-il passé autre chose ?

Les yeux dans le vague, Harry passa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Je l'ai embrassé. Il a répondu.

Hermione eut l'air ravi :

- Harry mais c'est génial !

Elle se leva et prit son ami par les épaules :

- Tu n'es pas heureux ? Même le baiser de Cho Chang ne t'avait pas rendu comme ça !

Harry soupira et sourit :

- Si je suis heureux. C'est…je ne sais pas comment te décrire. Quand je l'ai embrassé, c'était plus fort que tout ce que j'ai jamais ressenti. Et depuis, j'ai l'impression d'avoir du feu dans la poitrine !

Hermione, attendrie, passa sa main dans les cheveux en bataille de Harry dans un geste presque maternel :

- Je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

Harry plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il était sûr à présent.

- Oui…je l'aime.

**On dit merci qui ? Merci Hermione !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci beaucoup à tout le monde pour les reviews ! Désolée j'ai pas le temps de faire des réponses individuelles aujourd'hui ! Petit chapitre court pour clore la période de vacances. Ensuite on verra le retour à l'école de nos tourtereaux ! Bisous !**

Le bonheur de Harry se mua vite en angoisse car il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait par la suite. Comment devait-il se comporter face à Draco ? Comment lui-même se comporterait-il face à lui ? Peut-être regrettait-il déjà leur baiser ?

Il faillit ne pas le regarder lorsqu'ils se revirent dans la cuisine. Draco avait l'air un peu ailleurs et embarrassé par le fait qu'il y ait tant de monde dans la pièce. Le regard qu'il posa sur Harry n'avait pourtant rien d'hostile, ni même de gêné. Au contraire, ses iris claires s'accrochèrent à celles de Harry comme s'il sentait ses doutes et qu'il voulait le rassurer.

Chacun d'eux n'attendait qu'une chose : se retrouver seuls pour mettre les choses au point. Malheureusement pour Harry, ses amis ne le quittaient pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, cela l'agaça. La journée durant, lui et Draco durent se comporter comme si de rien n'était.

Ce n'est que le soir, que Harry trouva le moyen de rejoindre Draco. Il profita du fait que Ron était sous la douche, et se faufila jusqu'à la chambre du blond.

Il trouva Draco allongé sur son lit, les cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'il avait prise. Harry réprima un soudain accès de nervosité et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Salut Draco.

- Salut.

Draco n'avait pas bougé mais un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Soudain, il lança :

- Tu diras bravo à Hermione de ma part !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ce parfum qu'elle t'a offert…je savais que ce truc-là existait mais je n'y ai pas pensé tout de suite. C'était une bonne idée.

Harry sentit le bout de ses doigts se glacer et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? bredouilla-t-il.

Draco prit tout son temps pour répondre sans se départir de son expression mi-sereine, mi-moqueuse. On aurait dit qu'il s'amusait de faire peur à Harry.

- Non, répondit-il enfin.

Il se redressa et s'assit sur son lit en couvant Harry d'un regard indéfinissable.

- Je n'aurais peut-être jamais rien fait sans ce petit coup de pouce.

Une sueur froide perla sur le front de Harry.

- Alors…, bredouilla-t-il, en fait ce n'est pas vrai. Tu…tu ne ressens rien pour moi… ?

Lentement, Draco tendit la main à Harry.

- Viens…

Se sentant mourir, Harry s'approcha en chancelant. A peine, sa main eut-elle touché celle de Draco, que celui-ci tira d'un coup sec, le fit basculer sur le lit et éteignit son cri de surprise dans un fiévreux baiser. Trop choqué par ce brusque changement, Harry ne répondit pas. Draco s'en aperçu et rompit le baiser. Il ressentit une pointe de remord à la vue de l'expression désorientée de Harry. Il posa doucement une main sur sa joue :

- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. C'était pas très malin….Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser aujourd'hui.

- Alors,…ce que tu as dit ce matin c'était vrai ? dit Harry d'une petite voix qui remua le cœur du blond. Il lui sourit tendrement en lui caressant la joue.

- Bien sûr que c'était vrai. Il y a une phrase qui me brûle les lèvres mais tu n'as pas voulu que je te la dise.

- J'ai changé d'avis, murmura Harry. Je voudrais te l'entendre dire.

Draco s'approcha si près que son nez frôla doucement celui de Harry. Il ne souriait plus et son regard avait quelque chose d'intense et de solennel. Sa voix grave porta ces mots sacrés jusqu'au cœur de Harry :

- Je t'aime Harry. Plus fort que je n'ai jamais aimé personne.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles Harry ne dit mot. Puis, lentement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rouges, si beau, que Draco eut l'impression d'assister à l'éclosion d'une fleur. Il était si près que Draco sentit son souffle sur son visage quand Harry lui murmura :

- Je t'aime Draco.

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui franchit le mince espace qu'il y avait entre eux. Draco ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la tempête de sensations que le baiser provoqua dans son corps. Il céda à un besoin impérieux de poser ses mains sur Harry, Harry qu'il avait tellement détesté dans une autre vie.

Il se positionna plus confortablement au-dessus de lui, ses mains enfouies dans ses cheveux en bataille. La chaleur de son corps tout contre le sien, faisait monter en lui un désir incontrôlable. Ses mains descendirent et se glissèrent sous le T-shirt de Harry. Comme sa peau était douce ! Harry gémit doucement entre leurs lèvres et Draco sentit parfaitement son excitation grandissante. Encouragé, il commença à déboutonner le jean de Harry mais une petite voix cria dans son esprit :

_Non, pas maintenant !_

Au prix d'un grand effort, il se sépara de Harry et s'écria précipitamment :

- Non, il ne faut pas !

Il roula sur le côté, visiblement honteux de sa conduite. Légèrement essouflé, Harry le regarda un moment avant de se hisser sur un coude. Il n'était ni furieux, ni déçu, et dit d'un ton apaisant :

- Tu as raison, tu sais ? C'est beaucoup trop tôt. On a tout le temps…

Draco tourna la tête vers lui avec l'expression de quelqu'un à qui il vient d'arriver quelque chose d'extraordinaire :

- C'est dingue…

- Quoi ?

- Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Tu sais, personne ne m'avait jamais dit _je t'aime_ avant.

- Vas falloir t'y habituer parce que tu risques de l'entendre souvent !

Draco rit doucement. Soudain, son rire s'évanouit et il redevint sérieux :

- Je viens de penser à un truc…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il vaut mieux garder tout ça secret parce que tu risques d'avoir de gros ennuis si on apprend que nous sommes ensemble. Tes amis n'apprécieront peut-être pas et l'on pourrait croire que tu es passé à l'ennemi.

- Tu crois que ça irait jusque-là ?

- Je suis un fils de Death Eater non ?

- Mais tu es de notre côté maintenant !

Draco renifla légèrement :

- Combien de gens le croiront ? Regarde ce qui se passe pour Snape…Crois-moi, il vaut mieux pour toi que personne ne sache que le Boy-Who-Lived s'est entiché de Draco Malefoy.

- Premièrement, je suis plus qu' « entiché » Draco, je suis amoureux de toi ! Deuxièmement, je me contrefous de ce que les gens penseront de moi ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de voir ma vie privée commentée sur la place publique ! Le premier qui me fera une remarque ou qui s'attaquera à toi, je lui fais la tête au carré !

Cette fois, Draco éclata de rire. Harry aimait beaucoup ce son, à plus forte raison qu'il était rare. Il pensait chaque mot qu'il venait de prononcer. Il ne laisserait personne se mettre entre

lui et Draco.

- Cependant, je préfèrerais aussi que nous nous fassions discrets mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Moi, ce sont les Slytherins qui m'inquiètent. A Hogwarts, tu vis avec eux vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Ils sont, pour la plupart, reliés aux Death Eaters, et s'ils savent que tu sors avec moi, tu risques d'être en grand danger.

- Déjà, s'ils sont au courant pour ce qui s'est passé chez Voldemort, l'accueil risque d'être un peu froid et je suis optimiste…

- Raison de plus pour ne rien dire !

Draco se tourna sur le côté et enfoui son nez dans le cou de Harry :

- Mmmmmm….Ça va être dur de faire comme si de rien n'était devant les autres !

- Profitons-en au maximum quand nous sommes seuls ! répliqua Harry en l'embrassant.


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews !** **Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude. Je m'amuse de plus en plus avec cette fic depuis que Draco et Harry sont ensemble !**

Draco et Harry n'avaient toujours rien dit sur leur relation à qui que ce soit quand vint l'heure de retourner à Hogwarts. Draco n'avait personne à qui se confier et Harry ne se sentait pas prêt à aborder un sujet aussi délicat avec ses amis. Ils avaient accepté leur amitié mais accepteraient-ils leur amour ? De plus, Harry ne leur avait jamais donné la moindre raison de penser qu'il pouvait être bisexuel. Ce simple fait, sans mentionner Draco, risquait déjà de leur faire un choc. Sur ce plan des mœurs, Harry soupçonnait les sorciers d'être beaucoup plus conservateurs que les Moldus, ce qui expliquait en partie, la bonne réaction d'Hermione.

Il avait demandé à Draco de reprendre son rôle de Malefoy hautain et antipathique mais il voyait bien que le cœur de son petit ami n'y était plus. Harry lui-même avait du mal à se retenir d'aller l'embrasser quand ils se croisaient. Par ailleurs, quelque chose avait changé dans l'attitude des condisciples de Draco. Pansy ne lui parlait plus, pas même Crabbe et Goyle. En fait, Draco était mis à l'écart par tous ceux qui, autrefois, lui collaient aux basques. C'était particulièrement visible pendant les repas et Harry, qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, avait de plus en plus envie de se lever, de le prendre par la main et de le conduire à la table des Gryffindors devant toute l'école médusée.

Leurs rares moments à deux, consistaient à s'embrasser clandestinement entre deux classes, dans le premier coin désert qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Harry en profita un jour pour demander à Draco si tout allait bien de son côté.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je vois bien que plus personne ne te parle, même Pansy.

- Ca t'étonne ? Nos fiançailles ont été rompues. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est réellement passé chez Voldemort mais ils ont tous compris que j'ai déçu les espoirs qui reposaient sur moi. Mais, franchement, je suis plutôt content d'être débarrassé de ces idiots. Je n'ai jamais aimé leur compagnie. »

Harry fit une petite moue incrédule.

« - J'adore quand tu fais cette tête, murmura Draco en l'embrasant doucement.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu es vraiment sûr que tu vas bien ? »

Draco inclina la tête sur le côté avec un petit air moqueur :

« - Toujours cette fichue manie de t'inquiéter pour les autres, angoissé de Gryffindor !

- J'suis sérieux Draco !

- Désolé Harry. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je vais très bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. Tu me suffis et si on pouvait se voir plus souvent, je serais parfaitement heureux.

- Je te manque ?

- A chaque seconde. »

Harry était en train de passer les plus beaux jours de sa vie. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé voir Draco plus librement, mais une seule de ses étreintes suffisait à illuminer sa journée. Il était amoureux, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre du haut de son nuage, pas même la menace toujours présente hors des murs du château. Quant à Snape, Harry était presque prêt à lui pardonner toutes ses méchancetés, uniquement parce qu'il avait sauvé Draco d'une mort certaine.

Ron et Hermione étaient heureux de le voir ainsi même si Ron ne comprenait pas les raisons d'un changement aussi radical. Il en fit la remarque à Hermione qui haussa les épaules :

« - Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça, on ne va pas se plaindre ! »

Elle ajouta faussement innocente :

« - Je me demande s'il n'est pas amoureux.

- Quoi ! glapit Ron. Mais il nous en aurait parlé !

- Qui sait ? Il a peut-être envie de garder ça pour lui pour le moment. »

Ron émit un grognement sceptique :

« - A mon avis, ça n'aurait pas suffit à le transformer comme ça.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça fait d'être amoureux, rétorqua froidement Hermione.

- Ah oui ? Je suppose que tu es aussi une experte en la matière ? C'est Vicky qui t'as tout appris ?

- Non et si tu veux savoir, nous ne sommes plus ensemble, fit Hermione sans perdre son calme. »

Ron resta un moment bouche bée et sa colère se fondit en gêne :

« - Oh…ça te rend triste ?

- Au début un peu…mais c'est mieux comme ça. L'amour longue distance, ça ne marche pas longtemps. »

Ron ne sut quoi répondre et disparut derrière son livre de Potions.

Un lundi matin, un coup de tonnerre vint perturber la tranquillité ouatée de Harry. Une foule d'élèves s'était amassée devant le panneau des annonces dans le hall et les discussions allaient bon train. Harry crut qu'un nouveau week-end à Hogsmeade était annoncé et s'approcha pour en connaître la date. Ce serait l'occasion rêvée de passer toute une après-midi avec Draco.

A son approche, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les gens s'écartèrent en lui lançant des regards allant de l'incrédulité au dégoût. Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant le panneau, son cœur s'arrêta.

Quelqu'un avait collé une grande photo par-dessus toutes les autres annonces. On y voyait Harry et Draco dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs visages qui se frôlaient et le pétillement de leurs yeux ne laissaient aucun doute sur la nature de leurs sentiments.

Muet et pétrifié, Harry sentit une sourde colère se répandre dans ses veines. Si jamais il attrapait le bâtard qui avait fait ça…On ne le laisserait donc jamais tranquille ?

« - Harry ? »

Ron et Hermione fendirent la foule et s'approchèrent de leur ami qui, poings et dents serrés, ne lâchait pas la photo des yeux. Hermione pâlit quand elle comprit la catastrophe. Ron, lui, était sous le choc :

« - Mais…c'est toi là…et Malefoy.

- Ron tais-toi ! intima nerveusement Hermione. »

Brusquement, Harry saisit ses deux amis, chacun par un bras et les entraîna hors du château au pas de course.

« - Mais Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'écria Ron. »

Harry les amena au pied des murailles où il était sûr de n'être entendu par personne. Sa colère explosa comme un bouchon de champagne et il lança un violent coup de poing dans le mur de pierre :

« - Merde ! »

La douleur de sa main redoubla sa fureur. Effrayée, Hermione le retint par les poignets pour l'empêcher de continuer :

« - Arrête Harry, ça ne sert à rien ! Et ce n'est peut-être pas si grave…

- Ah tu crois ça ! aboya Harry.

- C'est vrai Hermione, intervint Ron. Quelqu'un essaie de faire croire que Harry sort avec Malefoy, y'a de quoi péter un câble ! »

Harry et Hermione se jetèrent un regard et se tournèrent vers Ron.

« - Quoi ? » dit celui-ci intrigué par leurs mines sombres.

Hermione haussa un sourcil en direction de Harry. Si quelqu'un devait parler, c'était lui. Ce dernier savait bien qu'il valait mieux que Ron apprenne la vérité de sa bouche plutôt que par un autre moyen mais il redoutait vraiment sa réaction. Le cœur battant, il tenta un début d'explication :

« - Ron…il faut que je te dise quelque chose…à propos de la photo. »

Ron fronça les sourcils puis soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent :

« - Ne me dis pas que c'est vrai ?

- Et si ça l'est, tu feras quoi ? » lança Harry que la nervosité rendait un peu agressif.

La bouche entrouverte, Ron assimilait lentement la nouvelle.

« - Tu…es gay ? bégaya-t-il.

- Bi, précisa Harry. T'inquiète, je n'ai jamais regardé tes fesses quand on se changeait. »

Une envie soudaine de provoquer Ron avait poussé Harry à dire ces mots mais il les regretta tout de suite. L'expression de Ron lui rappelait le jour où il s'était jeté par erreur un sortilège de Crache-Limaces- destiné à Draco d'ailleurs.

« - Tu sors avec Malefoy ?

- Oui, Ron, je sors avec Draco ! Maintenant, arrête de me regarder avec cet air stupide ! Frappe-moi ou va vomir mais réagit, bon sang !

- Il y a une troisième solution plus intelligente, dit Hermione qui observait Ron d'un air sévère. Tu pourrais accepter la vérité comme moi et te réjouir pour Harry. On s'en fiche qu'il soit bi, ça ne change rien pour nous ! C'est ce que font les vrais amis Ron ! »

Ron soupira et se gratta la tête :

« - Harry, écoute…Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour assimiler ça.

- Très bien, dit froidement Harry. J'ai un problème plus urgent à régler, il faut absolument que je retrouve Draco.

- On n'a pas le temps de le chercher avant le prochain cours, dit Hermione. Tu le verras en Potions.

- Ouais…, marmonna Harry. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas d'ennuis d'ici là. »

Son esprit n'était pas tranquille durant les deux longues heures de Botanique qui ouvrirent la journée. Quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait que Draco n'allait pas bien. Son inquiétude redoubla quand il ne le trouva pas parmi les Slytherins qui attendaient devant la classe de Potions. Il n'accorda pas la moindre attention à leurs regards mauvais, préoccupé qu'il était par ce qu'était devenu son amour.

« - Où est Draco ? » demanda-t-il à Crabbe d'un ton péremptoire.

Un haussement d'épaules suprêmement indifférent lui répondit. Les rictus ironiques des autres n'auguraient rien de bon. De leur côté, les Gryffindors observaient la scène, maussades et vaguement curieux. Harry sentit la peur et la colère courir dans ses veines. Il s'adressa à tous les Slytherins entre ses dents serrées :

« - Vous lui avez fait quelque chose, j'en suis sûr ! Vous allez me dire où il est !

Pansy se mit à glousser :

- Inquiet pour lui Potter ? Ce qu'on a fait à Draco n'était qu'une petite punition pour nous voir tous trahis ! Le gros de la revanche viendra plus tard. »

Harry s'approcha très près de sa face de bouledogue avec un feu noir dans le regard :

« - Essayez toujours et on verra qui de vous ou de moi aura des raisons de s'inquiéter. »

L'envie lui démangeait de leur dire à tous ce qu'avait révélé la Prophétie. Il aurait adoré voir l'expression de leurs visages s'il leur disait qu'il était destiné à tuer Voldemort, qu'il ferait tout pour réussir et qu'il ferait payer à tous ses partisans les crimes qu'ils avaient commis. A cet instant, sa destinée n'était plus un poids mais une fierté.

La main de Hermione se renferma sur son épaule :

« - Harry s'il te plaît…

- Je m'en vais, il faut que je le retrouve, dit Harry à mi-voix.

- Quoi ? Et Snape ?

- Je m'en fiche ! Donne-lui n'importe quelle excuse ! »

Sans plus attendre, Harry tourna les talons et repartit sous les regards perplexes de ses camarades. Ron, qui avait observé attentivement la scène, réfléchissait.

Harry remonta à son dortoir, ouvrit sa valise et la fouilla fébrilement à la recherche de sa carte. Il finit par la dénicher, s'assit sur son lit et sortit sa baguette :

« - Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Le plan détaillé du château apparut. Draco n'était ni dans sa salle commune, ni dans le parc. Soudain, le cœur de Harry fit un bond : la petite étiquette au nom de Draco flottait à l'endroit de la Salle sur Demande. Aussitôt, Harry fourra la carte dans sa poche et se rua au troisième étage. Parvenu devant le tableau de Barnabas le Follet, il fit trois aller et retour devant lui en répétant dans sa tête :

_Je veux retrouver Draco. Je veux retrouver Draco… _

A son grand soulagement, une porte apparut dans le mur. Harry l'ouvrit et entra.

La salle était devenue une sorte d'infirmerie avec un lit et des armoires remplies de tout ce qu'il fallait pour soigner quelqu'un.

Draco était moitié couché, moitié assis et essayait maladroitement de panser son visage tuméfié.

« - Harry ! » s'écria-t-il.

Harry se précipita vers lui et observa avec effarement le torse nu de Draco. En temps normal, il aurait pris le temps d'admirer les muscles délicatement dessinés qui le parcouraient mais ce n'était pas le moment. Draco était couvert de bleus et d'égratignures. Il avait un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre fendue.

« - Désolé, dit-il à Harry en essayant de sourire et ce geste parut lui coûter une petite douleur. Je crois que tu vas me trouver moins beau maintenant.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, s'écria Harry en s'agenouillant et en lui prenant la main. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Oh…rien d'extraordinaire. Une petite explication déclenchée par cette charmante photo.

- Je m'en doutais. Ils s'y sont mis à combien pour te taper dessus ?

- Quatre. Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et Urquhart. Les autres applaudissaient.

- Ca s'est passé où ?

- Il y a une heure dans la salle commune. Ils m'ont coincé quand je suis descendu du dortoir. En passant, j'ai été viré de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

- La vérité.

- Quoi ! T'es malade ?

- Tu aurais préféré que je leur dise que je te détestais et que j'invente un nouveau coup fourré destiné à pourrir ta journée ?

- Oui, parce que ça t'aurait permis de rester entier ! Ils vont te faire vivre un enfer ! »

Le visage de Draco se durcit :

« - Je m'en fiche. »

Puis il eut l'air inquiet :

« - Tu aurais peut-être voulu que je mente parce que, du coup, toi aussi tu es grillé ?

- Non, t'en fais pas pour ça. Je n'avais pas l'intention de nier cette photo. On est dans la même merde maintenant ! ajouta Harry en souriant. Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé voir Mme Pomfrey ?

- Je peux me soigner tout seul !

- Oui je vois ça ! répliqua Harry en tirant légèrement sur un bout de sparadrap mal fixé autour du bras de Draco. Suis-moi, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

Il aida Draco à se rhabiller mais chaque mouvement lui faisait mal. Harry l'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfrey crut avoir une hallucination en les voyant ensemble.

« - Vous vous êtes battus ?

- Non, répondit Harry. Du moins, pas ensemble, Draco s'est fait taper dessus. »

Elle installa Draco sur un lit et examina son visage.

« - Qui vous a fait ça ? »

Harry voulut répondre mais Draco fut plus rapide :

« - Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

- Vous avez fait quelque chose encore non ?

- Non Mme Pomfrey, intervint Harry. Je vous assure qu'il n'a rien fait de mal. »

L'infirmière les regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

« - Vous allez quand même en parler à un professeur ?

- Oui, ne vous ne faites pas. »

Elle parut un peu surprise du ton inhabituellement aimable de Draco. Elle partit chercher de quoi le soigner et laissa les deux garçons seuls. Harry vint s'asseoir près de Draco.

« - Je reste avec toi.

- Non Harry, tu dois aller en cours. Tu as déjà manqué Snape et tu risques d'avoir des problèmes.

- Bof ! Une colle de plus ou de moins ! »

Draco lui fit une petite moue réprobatrice.

« - Bon d'accord, j'y vais mais tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Je ne suis pas mourant mon ange !

- Mon ange ? »

Harry caressa doucement la joue de Draco avec un tendre sourire :

« - Tu ne m'avais jamais appelé comme ça.

- Ca te va bien. »

Harry lui fit un bisou sur le nez.

« - Je reviendrais au déjeuner. »

Il sortit de l'infirmerie et réfléchit un moment. Il n'avait aucune envie de débarquer dans la classe de Snape en plein cours. Le mieux était d'attendre le cours suivant.

La situation de Draco l'angoissait. Maintenant que la vérité avait éclatée, leur vie risquait d'être plus difficile. Harry avait l'habitude d'être le centre des attentions. Les quolibets comme les flatteries n'avaient plus d'effets sur lui et pour Draco, il se sentait capable de supporter le mépris de toute l'école. Draco, en revanche, n'avait jamais connu pareille situation. Harry n'osait imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il se retrouvait à nouveau seul avec ses condisciples. Il ne voyait qu'une seule personne à qui parler de ce problème : Dumbledore. Il se dirigea vers son bureau. Bien, cela revenait à lui raconter son histoire avec Draco mais il espérait qu'une fois de plus, le directeur se montrerait compréhensif et ne serait pas rebuté par ce couple inattendu.


	11. Chapter 11

**Me revoilou ! La rentrée arrive bientôt alors les mises à jour risquent de prendre un peu de temps mais je continue coût que coûte. C'est parti pour les réponses aux reviews.**

**Louvegrise :** Merci ! En réfléchissant, tu peux deviner qui a pris la photo car c'est un personnage qu'on connaît déjà.

**Tchaye : **C'est clair qu'ils sont pourris les Slytherins et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas réagir autrement selon moi. J'ai pas d'idée définitive mais nos pauvres chouchoux n'ont pas fini d'en baver !

**Vert émeraude : **Pas de death fic ? Niârk… Nan j'plaisante ! Je commence à penser que ce serait trop facile. Mais je ne veux pas non plus d'une totale happy end !

**Amy Keira et Alinemcb54 :** Mici beaucoup !

**Thealie :** Ben tu vois, tu n'as rien manqué lol ! Pour la vengeance ben…Harry va s'occuper d'un autre problème pour l'instant.

**Merci à tous bisous !**

**J'allais oublier : Petite scène chaude au cours du chapitre. Il est temps que nos deux tourtereaux passent à la vitesse supèrieure !**

Arrivé devant la porte de Dumbledore, Harry frappa trois coups.

« Entrez, » dit une voix familière.

Harry pénétra dans la pièce. Comme à son habitude, le directeur était à son bureau en train d'écrire avec, à ses côtés, Fumseck qui paraissait au zénith de sa maturité.

« Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as un problème ?

- Pas tout à fait professeur, dit Harry en s'asseyant un face de lui. J'ai besoin de votre aide mais pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ah ? »

Dumbledore posa sa plume et croisa calmement ses doigts sous son menton.

« - Dis-m'en plus mon enfant. Qui veux-tu que j'aide ?

- Draco. »

Harry ne put manquer l'étincelle joyeuse qui traversa les yeux de Dumbledore. Ce dernier affirma :

« - Je parie que cette à cause de cette photo.

- Euh oui…Les Slytherins l'ont tabassé tout à l'heure. Draco ne peut plus vivre avec eux, c'est trop dangereux pour lui.

- J'en conviens. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Serait-il possible pour Draco d'avoir une chambre à part ? Au moins, il n'aurait plus à passer ses nuits avec tout ces gens ligués contre lui. »

Dumbledore réfléchit un instant.

« - Il s'est fait agresser ?

- Oui.

- Sais-tu qui a fait cela ?

- Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et Urqhart.

- Je veillerais à ce qu'ils soient punis.

- Ca ne suffira pas ! s'écria Harry. Il faut éloigner Draco sinon ils vont lui faire vivre un enfer ! Je suis très inquiet pour lui. »

Harry s'interrompit et rougit devant le sourire qui fleurit sur le visage de Dumbledore.

« - Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Hmmmm…je suppose que c'est normal vu que vous êtes devenus…très proches récemment. »

Harry baissa le nez vers ses chaussures.

« - Vous dites cela à cause de la photo ?

- Non, je l'avais senti venir depuis longtemps. Avant vous sûrement. »

Il eut un léger rire devant l'embarras de son élève.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je vais arrêter de t'embêter. Ta vie privée ne me regarde pas. Mais si tu veux le savoir, je suis très heureux de la tournure qu'a prise ta relation avec Draco. »

Harry osa relever la tête, un peu surpris mais reconnaissant. Il avait toujours pu compter sur Dumbledore.

« - Que fait-on pour Draco professeur ?

- Hogwarts possède de nombreuses chambres d'invités. Je ne vois aucun inconvénient, vu les circonstances, à ce qu'il déménage dans l'une d'entre elles. Tu lui diras de venir me voir dés qu'il le pourra.

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur ! dit Harry, soulagé.

- De rien. Et maintenant, j'aimerais bien que tu ne laisses pas tes soucis t'affecter au point de te faire sécher sciemment les cours. »

Harry comprit le reproche et hocha la tête.

« - Je retourne en cours. Au revoir professeur.

- Au revoir Harry. »

Harry se rendit sans tarder à son cours de Métarmorphoses où Hermione lui annonça que Snape le convoquait en retenue, le Samedi suivant.

« - Je l'aurais parié ! ronchonna Harry. Et pour Draco, qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Rien du tout. Tu sais, je ne sais pas ce que les Slytherins lui ont raconté mais il n'a pas l'air au courant pour l'agression. «

Harry fut encore moins attentif que d'habitude car il ne pensait qu'au moment où il reverrait Draco pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il eut la surprise de le trouver devant la classe à la sortie du cours et sans la moindre trace de blessures.

« - T'as vu ? Mme Pomfresh m'a rafistolé ! Ma beauté légendaire est intacte !

- Ta modestie aussi apparemment ! »

Ils se mirent à rire, indifférents au monde autour d'eux. Harry conservait tout de même assez de retenue pour ne pas céder à la tentation de se jeter sur Draco. Sous les chuchotements des Gryffindors, il lui pris la main et glissa à son oreille :

« - Viens, trouvons un coin tranquille. »

D'après son expression, c'était manifestement ce que voulait Draco. Ils s'éclipsèrent, tenaillés par une envie folle. Ces quelques heures, riches en émotions avaient fait naître un eux un désir pressant. Harry marchait volontairement un peu en retrait pour pouvoir profiter du dos large de Draco, de ses longues jambes battues par sa cape et se prenait à imaginer ses fesses qu'il savait déjà fermes.

Comme ils passaient devant une classe vide, Draco saisit Harry par le bras et le tira à l'intérieur. Il claqua la porte, le plaqua contre le mur et dévora ses lèvres avec une ardeur affamée. Harry, que ce genre de traitement excitait, répondit avec enthousiasme. Il serra étroitement Draco contre lui de façon à sentir leurs deux corps en contact.

« - Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

- Moi aussi. Reste avec moi, toujours… »

Il y avait de la possessivité dans l'amour de Draco mais Harry trouvait cela plutôt touchant. Il savait que Draco était plus fragile qu'il n'en avait l'air. Ayant toujours manqué d'affection, il avait une peur panique d'être abandonné par Harry, la seule personne à lui avoir appris l'amour. Mais Harry était certain de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Ses réflexions furent chassées quand il prit conscience que Draco avait ouvert sa chemise. Il s'attaquait à présent à ses mamelons avant de promener ses lèvres sur son ventre. La sensation le fit rire :

« - Draco, tu m'chatouilles !

- Mais tu aimes ça on dirait ! répliqua le bold en posant la main sur la bosse qui s'était formée dans le pantalon de Harry. »

Ce dernier rougit violemment. Draco releva la tête avec un sourire malicieux.

« - Draco, à quoi tu penses là ?

- On ne te l'a jamais fait pas vrai ?

- Fait quoi ? »

Sans crier gare, Draco baissa la braguette de Harry et libéra son membre déjà bien dressé.

« - Mais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

- Chhhht…tu verras, ça va te plaire. »

Harry retint sa respiration quand la bouche de Draco vint se poser sur son sexe, le bout de sa langue titillant son prépuce.

Ses joues devirent cramoisi. C'était l'acte le plus intime qu'ils aient jamais fait. Ils étaient en train de franchir un nouveau stade. Il s'érigea au maximum à la grande satisfaction de Draco qui le prit entièrement en bouche. Harry se cambra violemment en serrant les dents pour retenir un cri, envahit d'une sensation au-delà des mots. Il se cala contre le mur car ses jambes menaçaient de se dérober sous lui. Draco se mit à faire des va-et-vient de plus en plus prononcés pendant que ses doigts se glissaient dans son pantalon pour s'attaquer à ses bourses. Une intense chaleur monta dans le bas-ventre de Harry qui ne parvint plus à retenir ses gémissements. Ses hanches bougèrent d'elles-mêmes, incitant Draco à aller plus vite. Puis tout d'un coup, il ne put en supporter plus. Draco le sentit et recula juste avant que Harry n'éjacule dans un cri rauque. Haletant, il glissa par terre, adossé au mur et ferma les yeux dont la vue était troublée par des milliers de points blancs.

D'un coup de baguette, Draco fit disparaître toute trace de leurs « activités » puis caressa les cheveux de Harry qui ouvrit les yeux :

« - Wouah…j'avais jamais connu un truc pareil ! »

Draco lui sourit tendrement et enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou, soufflant doucement sur le point sensible :

« - Tu veux qu'on aille déjeuner ?

- Non…murmura Harry qui frissonnait sous sa caresse. J'ai faim de toi. »

Ils brillèrent par leur absence au déjeuner.

L'après-midi fut chargé car, en plus des cours, Harry eut l'entraînement de Quidditch. Ron faisait son possible pour agir avec lui comme si leur conversation du matin n'avait pas eu lieu. Toutefois, Harry voyait bien que quelque chose coinçait. Il n'en parla, peu désireux d'aborder un sujet aussi délicat pendant les brefs répits de la journée mais il se promit de prendre son ami entre quatre yeux après le dîner. Tout au long de la journée, des gens vinrent lui demander tantôt en ricanant, tantôt inquiets s'il sortait vraiment avec Draco. N'étant pas d'humeur à se justifier, Harry leur passa devant sans répondre tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il faudrait bientôt avouer.

Il régna une drôle d'ambiance ce soir-là dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Ses coéquipiers évitèrent son regard comme s'il avait quelque chose de gênant sur la figure. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et préféra se concentrer sur le plaisir de voler dans la brise du soir.

Après l'entraînement, il remonta prendre une douche et, pour la première fois, il s'intéressa réellement à son reflet dans le miroir. Il ne s'aimait pas beaucoup. Il y avait un mieux depuis qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes mais ses yeux verts étaient vraiment sa seule beauté pensait-il. Il passa une main découragée dans sa tignasse incoiffable. Son visage était trop mince à son goût ainsi que son corps. Il portait encore les traces de sa dépression. Qu'est-ce que Draco pouvait bien lui trouver, lui qui était si beau ? La pierre de Soleil que Harry ne quittait jamais, étincelait de tous ses feux sur sa poitrine blanche comme le lait. Il quitta la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille et chercha des vêtements dans son armoire. Pour une fois, il avait envie de faire un peu plus attention à sa tenue. Draco était toujours vêtu comme une gravure de mode, il devait vraiment faire négligé à côté de lui. Il se vêtit d'un jean noir et moulant et passa un pull à col roulé d'un vert émeraude assorti à ses yeux. Devant le miroir intérieur de l'armoire, il essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux bien que seize ans passés en leur compagnie lui aient appris que c'était peine perdue. Ron arriva et jeta un coup d'œil étrange à son ami en train de se pomponner avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent dîner. Draco n'était pas encore arrivé et Harry se plaça de manière à avoir une bonne vue sur la table des Slytherins. Peu après, Draco apparut, seul. Pour la première fois depuis que Harry le connaissait, il arborait du rouge. Une superbe cape de velours rouge assez tapageuse sur laquelle ses cheveux se répandaient comme des fils d'or. Sa pierre de Lune était bien en évidence comme celle de Harry et luisait d'une douce lumière. Le brun comprit qu'il s'était habillé ainsi en son honneur mais pour les Slytherins, c'était une véritable provocation. Toute la table s'arrêta de parler et Draco fut transpercé de regards meurtriers qu'il encaissa, les bras croisés, debout devant la table, avec dans les yeux cet éclat ironique et méprisant que Harry connaissait si bien.

Ce moment de flottement de flottement dura quelques secondes. Harry ne quittait pas Draco des yeux et bouillait sur sa chaise. Les Slytherins allaient le mettre en charpie à la première occasion. Si seulement il pouvait faire quelque chose…

C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix de Ron à son oreille :

« - Vas-y Harry. »

Le brun se tourna vers lui :

« - Quoi ? »

Le visage du rouquin était grave.

« - Tu l'aimes, je l'ai bien compris. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, surtout que Malefoy n'est plus notre ennemi. Alors vas-y, fais ce que tu as envie de faire. »

Harry resta un moment bouche bée par ce revirement inattendu puis une grande bouffée de joie l'envahit. Il avait maintenant la bénédiction de ses meilleurs amis ; plus rien ne l'arrêterait.

« - Merci Ron, » dit-il d'une voix émue.

Ron lui sourit de ce sourire complice qu'il réservait pour leurs meilleures blagues. En face d'eux, Hermione rayonnait.

Harry se leva et marcha d'un pas décidé vers Draco. Ce dernier l'avait vu faire et le regarda s'approcher, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Harry lui demanda silencieusement un consentement qu'il obtint par un léger sourire qui plissa les lèvres fines du blond. Alors devant toute la salle médusée, Harry glissa sa main dans celle de Draco et le conduisit calmement à la table des Gryffindors. Celle-ci s'allongea magiquement comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait un nouveau convive. Harry fit asseoir Draco à sa droite et resta debout pour s'adresser à ses condisciples dans un silence de mort.

« - Je sais ce que vous pensez mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous expliquer. Je ne suis pas un traître et Draco n'est pas celui que vous pensez. Accepterez-vous de m'écouter si je vous donne rendez-vous dans la salle commune après le dîner ? »

Le premier coup de pouce vint de Ginny pour qui les évènements étaient plus faciles à digérer.

« - Ok Harry. Je suis surprise mais je ne te juge pas. Pas plus que je ne te juge toi, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Draco. On n'a pas beaucoup parlé tout les deux mais je sens que tu es un type bien. «

Draco, qui tenait à rester calme et digne, assis parmi des gens qui le haïssaient, la remercia d'un signe de tête. Mais la réaction de Seamus fut bien plus violente que celle de Ginny :

« - Malefoy un type bien ! T'es malade ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Harry, c'est pas possible ! Comment peux-tu nous faire ça ? »

Quelques murmures approbateurs s'élevèrent. Neville semblait très embarrassé :

« - Moi je veux bien t'écouter Harry mais je t'avoue que je n'aime pas du tout cette histoire. »

Harry ne fut pas surpris par ces réactions aussi répondit-il sans se troubler :

« - Je comprends que ça vous fasse bizarre mais faites-moi confiance. Laissez-moi vous expliquer avant de vous faire une opinion.

- La mienne est déjà faite ! s'écria Seamus rouge de colère. Je refuse de rester à la même table qu'un Malefoy et un pédé assez cinglé pour sortir avec lui !

- Ben casse-toi dans ce cas ! répliqua Ron. Et je t'interdis d'insulter Harry !

- Ca suffit vous tous ! tonna une voix sevère. »

McGonagall avait quitté la table des professeurs et se tenait devant eux, les poings sur les hanches.

« - On n'entend que vous ici ! Potter, veuillez vous rasseoir ! Vous réglerez vos comptes entre vous ! »

Harry s'exécuta et regagna sa place. En revanche Seamus se leva :

« - Tu viens Dean ? »

Son ami était étrangement pâle et ne répondit pas. Tandis que Seamus s'éloignait déjà, il se pencha vers Harry :

« - Je serais là ce soir. »

Ensuite, il sortit de la table à la suite de Seamus.

La froideur qui régna dès lors à la table des rouges et or finit par contaminer toute la salle. Hermione, Ron et Ginny formèrent autour de Harry et Draco, un cercle comme pour les protéger des mauvaises ondes. Ginny fut mise au courant de tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés après les vacances. Le nouveau couple la mit plutôt en joie et elle décréta que Draco et Harry allaient très bien ensemble.

Draco serra la main de son amour sous la table.

« - T'es en train de t'attirer des problèmes juste pour moi.

- Je suis le champion toutes catégories pour ce qui est de m'attirer des problèmes ! Sauf que cette fois, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu. Et ça m'est égal puisque je le fais pour nous.

- Je te soutiendrais, dit Hermione.

- Merci Herm'. Je risque d'avoir besoin de ton sens de la diplomatie.

- Moi aussi je viendrais ! dit Draco.

- Non il ne vaut mieux pas, décréta doucement Harry. Je ne crois pas qu'ils seraient ravis de te voir dans la Tour, c'est trop tôt.

- D'accord mais s'il ça tourne mal…

- Je serais là ! coupa Ron. »

Il fit craquer les jointures de ses poings avec un sourire carnassier :

« - Je ne suis nul en diplomatie mais s'il y en a un qui cherche la bagarre à Harry, il devra compter avec moi ! »

Le cœur de Harry se trouva grandement réchauffé par cette preuve de loyauté.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kalea chan** : C'est vrai que Ginny aurait dû être jalouse mais j'ai gommé le fait qu'elle en pince pour Harry. Ca amenait trop de complications et déjà que la situation de Harry n'est pas simple !

**Tchaye et Thealie :** Faut bien qu'il ait un peu de soutien ce pauvre Ryry parce qu'il ne va pas rigoler tout les jours ! Et puis, je voyais mal ses amis lui faire vraiment la tête. Quant à Seamus…ben c'est Seamus lol !

**Diabolikvampyr et ornalucca :** Merci ! J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire !

**Vert émeraude et jessy** : Je change les rôles pour une fois. C'est vrai que Ron est souvent le salaud dans les fics mais là, je voyais bien Seamus réagir violemment, je sais pas pourquoi ! Probablement depuis son comportement envers Harry dans le tome 5.

**Amy Keira** : Ta curiosité va être satisfaite ! J'espère juste que les conséquences de la révélation de la relation Draco/Harry sont crédibles.

**Serpentis draco :** Moi aussi en fait ! J'aimerais bien voir ce genre de scène dans le livre ou le film ! ( faut pas rêver…)

**Et un gros MERCI à vous tous pour vos reviews et votre fidélité !**

Après le dîner, Draco regagna sa nouvelle chambre dans le couloir du deuxième étage où toutes ses affaires avaient déjà été transférées. Harry, Ron et Hermione remontèrent dans leur tour.

La majorité des Gryffindors avaient répondu présent au rendez-vous donné par Harry. Dean était là mais pas Seamus. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et, debout devant ses camarades, il commença :

- Bon…je vais tout vous raconter et j'espère qu'après ça, vous accepterez de laisser une chance à Draco. Je vous demande juste de ne pas m'interrompre. Quand j'aurais fini, vous pourrez poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez.

Sa voix ne tremblait pas. Au contraire, il se tenait bien droit en regardant chacun dans les yeux. Il leur raconta- en gommant les épisodes intimes- comment lui et Draco étaient passés de la haine à l'amour. A la fin, il insista sur le fait que Draco avait changé de camp.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? demanda Neville. Il connaît sûrement des tas de moyens pour tromper les gens. Si ça se trouve, il t'a fait boire un filtre d'amour pour pouvoir se servir de toi !

- Crois-tu qu'il aurait pu tromper Dumbledore ? Il a été soumis au Véritasérum et Dumbledore lui fait confiance.

Comme d'habitude, ce seul fait suffit à ébranler les plus sceptiques. Hermione et Ginny s'en mêlèrent :

- Ecoutez…nous avons passé toutes les vacances avec Draco, commença Ginny.

- Il a réellement changé, poursuivit Hermione. Pas une seule fois, il ne s'est montré désagréable. Il s'est même excusé pour sa conduite d'autrefois. De plus, vous avez bien vu que les Slytherins ne veulent plus de lui. N'est-ce pas une preuve suffisante ?

- Et alors ? demanda un garçon de cinquième année. Il reste quand même un Malefoy ! Vous voudriez nous faire croire qu'il est prêt à abandonner sa Maison et sa famille ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry qui devint pensif :

- Il l'a déjà fait. Il me dit qu'il se fiche des Slytherins et quant à son père, il ne l'a jamais aimé. Il a déjà été renié de toute manière depuis son intronisation ratée. Vous savez, il est bien décidé à mener sa vie par lui-même, libéré de tous les codes qu'on lui a inculqué.

Harry priait intérieurement pour que ses camarades finissent par se ranger à son avis. Cependant, il avait décidé de rester ferme sur un point :

- Il y a une raison pour laquelle je vous dit tout ça. Maintenant que Draco est rejeté par sa maison- il a même changé de chambre !- il viendra manger à notre table et vous me verrez souvent avec lui. Désormais, nous ne nous cacherons plus. Vous avez le choix : ou vous acceptez cette idée ou vous refusez mais dans ce cas, ça ne feras aucune différence pour moi. Quoi que vous pensiez de moi désormais, je resterai avec Draco et je le défendrai contre quiconque s'attaquera à lui même si c'est un Gryffindor.

Un lourd silence tomba pendant lequel Harry crut entendre le mot de « traître » murmuré tout bas. Michael Corner se mit à ricaner :

- Ca va être drôle le match de rattrapage contre Slytherin ! Tu serais bien capable de le laisser gagner !

- Il a été viré de l'équipe ! répondit Harry d'une voix sèche.

Fait insolite, c'est cette dernière phrase qui sembla faire le plus d'effet. Certains visages restaient quand même très réprobateurs. Katie Bell se leva de son fauteuil :

- Ok Harry, moi je te fais confiance. Si tu dis que Draco a changé, je veux bien faire un effort avec lui.

- Moi aussi ! renchérit Dean.

- Bon…je ne te promets rien mais je vais essayer de lui donner une chance, dit Neville en grimaçant.

Quelques autres personnes exprimèrent le même avis mais Harry voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas convaincu l'ensemble de ses camarades. Peu lui importait pour le moment. Au moins, il s'était expliqué et tant que les réfractaires ne venaient pas semer le désordre dans son couple…

- Merci à vous ! dit-il en souriant. A présent, je voudrais savoir une chose : quelqu'un a-t-il une idée de qui pourrait avoir pris cette photo de Draco et moi ?

- Désolée Harry, dit Ginny en secouant la tête. On s'est tous posé la question mais le coupable ne s'en vante pas alors on ne sait pas qui c'est.

- Mouais…Celui-là, il va passer un sale quart d'heure si je le retrouve !

- Raison de plus pour qu'il se cache ! s'écria Ron en souriant. Personne ne se risquerait encaisser la fureur du Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry se mit à rire et déclara que la réunion était terminée. Chacun retourna dans son dortoir mais Dean resta en arrière pour parler à Harry seul à seul :

- Je suis désolé pour le comportement de Seamus.

- Ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour lui.

- Il est assez conservateur, dit le jeune homme d'un air sombre. Il est aussi homophobe et ça je ne l'ai découvert que ce soir.

- Ca m'est égal, ne t'en fais pas.

Dean parut plus triste que jamais :

- Tu as de la chance tu sais…D'être aimé en retour.

Harry écarquilla les yeux :

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Parce que… moi aussi je suis gay. Et pour mon malheur, je suis amoureux de Seamus.

La mâchoire de Harry faillit se fracasser par terre :

- Quoi ! Mais…j'm'en serais jamais douté !

Dean sourit faiblement :

- Je cache bien mon jeu hein ? Depuis quelques jours, j'envisageais de lui dire mes sentiments. J'ai compris ce soir qu'il valait mieux les enterrer à jamais. Il m'a beaucoup déçu mais…je l'aime encore et je ne veux pas perdre son amitié si c'est tout ce que puisse avoir de lui.

Harry ressentit un élan de profonde compassion pour son ami. Seamus, en revanche, le dégoûtait vraiment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait de façon aussi stupide. Il n'avait pas oublié la façon dont il l'avait traité l'année précédente quand il passait pour un cinglé.

- Je suis tellement désolé Dean. Je te souhaite de trouver quelqu'un de plus intelligent que Seamus.

Dean soupira et son visage reprit un meilleur air :

- Ca m'a fait du bien de t'en parler. Tu garderas le secret ?

- Bien sûr ! Promis juré !

- Merci Harry !

Après ces confidences, ils montèrent se coucher et Harry put réfléchir tranquillement à la chance qu'il avait que ses plus proches amis ne soient pas comme Seamus.

Le ressentiment de Seamus envers Harry ne s'apaisa pas. Il cessa complètement de lui parler et se joignit même à ceux qui se moquait ouvertement de lui et Draco. Les moqueries n'atteignaient pas Harry. Par contre, il sentait Draco se crisper à chaque remarque. Sa fierté lui interdisait de rester sans répondre aussi, répliquait-il vertement et d'autant plus facilement qu'il connaissait les points sensibles des moqueurs quand ils étaient de sa maison. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire grand'chose pour éviter les sorts qu'on lui jetait par derrière. Le pire d'entre eux le fit saigner du nez avec une telle abondance qu'il s'évanouit avant d'avoir pu atteindre l'infirmerie et laissa une longue rivière de sang sur son parcours. Horrifiée, Mme Pomfrey demanda à ce que le coupable soit activement recherché et renvoyé. Les soupçons se portèrent sur les Slytherins car ils étaient nombreux à ce moment-là. Mais ils firent tous bloc face aux questions des professeurs. La loi interdisant l'usage du Véritasérum sur des mineurs, le coupable ne put être identifié.

La rage bouillait en Harry car il ne savait plus quoi faire pour protéger Draco. Encore heureux qu'il passât des nuits tranquilles dans sa chambre verrouillée dont seul Harry avait le mot de passe.

Cette exécrable atmosphère atteignit son paroxysme à l'approche du match Gryffindor/Slytherin qui devait remplacer celui que l'on n'avait pas pu finir avant les vacances de Noël. Harry marchait, baguette en main, prêt à contrer la moindre attaque. L'oreille aux aguets, il cherchait à surprendre le moindre sort murmuré dans son dos et, plus d'une fois, sa vigilance lui permis de se protéger. Il aurait pris un plaisir féroce à déclencher un duel contre ses agresseurs (il y en avait dans les quatre Maisons.) mais il aurait été puni et ne voulait pas leur donner cette satisfaction. Le match hantait ses rêves, il serait sa vengeance. Oh une bien petite vengeance !...Mais il se voyait attraper le Vif d'Or en une prouesse digne d'un champion du Monde. Il le brandirait victorieusement à la face de tous ces abrutis et, pour couronner le tout, Draco et lui s'embrasseraient, baiser de défi…

Heureusement pour lui, ses coéquipiers ne comptaient pas parmi ses détracteurs. Depuis son explication, l'ambiance dans l'équipe était redevenue ce qu'elle était et chacun se préparait à mettre aux Slytherins, la raclée du siècle. Angelina était dubitative quant à cette histoire avec Draco mais elle avait le bon sens de ne pas mélanger le Quidditch et le reste. Après tout, Harry était un élément vital.

La veille du match, elle les fit travailler durant deux heures jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité aie recouvert le terrain. Avant de partir, elle prit Harry par les épaules et lui di d'une voix ferme :

- Demain, c'est notre jour ! Si nous gagnons, nous aurons une large avance sur les autres équipes. Je compte sur toi Harry.

- T'inquiète ! Je vais leur faire payer le sale coup de la dernière fois ! As-tu vu leur nouvel Attrapeur ?

- Oui.

- Il est comment ?

- Gros.

- Ils sont cons ou quoi ?

- Ben oui !

Ils partirent tous les deux dans un grand éclat de rire et prirent le sentier qui menait au château. La nuit était tombée et le fond de l'air était froid. Frottant se mains l'une contre l'autre, Angelina demanda :

- Au fait, je t'ai vu t'entraîner depuis la Tour hier soir. J'ai l'impression que tu prépares quelque chose.

- Exact ! fit Harry avec un sourire mystèrieux. Mais j'te dirais pas ce que c'est !

- Dis-moi juste que ça nous aideras à gagner…

- Oh oui…dit Harry en élargissant son sourire. Ce sera même une putain de victoire si je réussis…

L'effort que Harry avait fourni lui procurait une douce fatigue. Il était serein et détendu. Vivement le lendemain, qu'il soit sur son balai !


	13. Chapter 13

**Je sais, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas posté mais je suis débordée en ce moment désoléeéééééee ! Ce chapitre devait être en deux parties mais comme je ne sais pas quand je pourrais taper la suite alors je vous donne la première partie maintenant. C'est plus court que le précédent chapitre. Attention lemon !**

**Cath du 93 : **Wouah ! Merci pour les compliments ! Je voudrais vraiment me dépêcher mais malheureusement, faut que je bosse ! (si je pouvais sécher les cours…) Je continue bien sûr même si c'est lent.

**Amy Keira** : Si c'est crédible tant mieux, c'est que je voulais. Merci à toi !

**Tchaye et Zaika** : Bé oui, j'suis un peu sadique ! lol ! Patience !

**Serpentis draco et Théalie** : Oui c'est Draco qui souffre le plus. Il avait tellement l'habitude d'être craint et respecté surtout pas les Serpentards que le changement est un peu dur. Quant à Harry, il en a vu d'autres ! Le match va déchirer ! Hin hin !

**Tcheurer Teufel** : Ah ce Seamus ! J'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais faire quelque chose de spécial pour lui. Faudra voir…Quant à celui qui a pris les photos et toutes les questions que vous vous posez, ce sera comme dans les bouquins, faudra attendre la fin de l'histoire pour avoir les réponses !

**Ornaluca/artemis** : Je sais pas trop comment t'appeler ! lol ! Pour le match faudra attendre encore un petit peu. Il était dans la deuxième partie du chapitre.

**Merci à tous !**

Frigorifié et épuisé, Harry se dépêcha d'aller prendre une douche brûlante et après le dîner, où il engloutit son content de steak et de mousse au chocolat, il resta dans la chambre de Draco au lieu de retourner dans la sienne.

La pièce était bien plus luxueuse que les dortoirs avec des murs lambrissés et des rideaux de velours bleus autour du lit. Un bon feu ronflait joyeusement dans la cheminée. Blotti dans les oreillers, tout contre Draco, Harry s'endormait doucement sous la sensation des doigts de Draco dans ses cheveux. Il l'entendit murmurer :

- Comment tu te sens à propos du match ?

- J'ai hâte d'y être.

- Ca va me faire bizarre de voir ça depuis les tribunes.

- Ca te manque ?

- Un peu. Mais le Quidditch ne comptait pas autant pour moi que pour toi. A l'époque, je suis entré dans l'équipe pour t'embêter. Je n'ai jamais eu ton talent.

- C'est clair !

Pour se venger, Draco tira sur ses cheveux :

- Aieheu ! Méchant !

Harry envoya son oreiller dans la figure de Draco qui éclata de rire puis revint se pelotonner contre lui. Draco l'observa tendrement, il était si mignon dans ces moments-là ! Il passa le dos de sa main sur le visage de Harry qui demanda :

- Tu m'encourageras ?

- Evidemment ! Je serais avec Hermione et si tu entends un malade hurler plus fort que les autres, ce sera moi !

- Hahahaha ! Chiche ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu complètement déchaîné !

Après ce moment de légèreté, l'atmosphère changea brusquement. Harry sentit la chaleur de Draco pénétrer son propre corps. Il prit conscience du parfum de son gel douche et de la douceur de ses bras qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Ce geste donna la chair de poule au jeune blond. Il vit Harry se redresser sur ses coudes et se hisser vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient brûlantes. Pour plus de confort, Harry s'allongea sur lui, ses jambes entre les siennes et leurs corps se trouvèrent étroitement imbriqués tandis que leur baiser se poursuivait. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Draco fut frappé par l'intensité du regard de Harry.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas. On pourrait juste…se laisser porter.

Harry entreprit de déboutonner le pyjama de soie noire que portait Draco et l'ouvrit largement sur sa poitrine. La situation plaisait tant à Draco qu'un endroit de son entrejambe s'éveilla. Harry fit courir ses doigts sur sa poitrine blanche et sans défaut où brillait toujours la pierre de Lune. Puis il y imprima des baisers brûlants dont la sensation perdurait sur la peau. Soupirant d'aise et bras en croix, Draco ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier chaque instant. Harry s'attaque à ses mamelons dressés en provoquant de délicieux frissons.

- C'est trop bon, Harry…

Harry remonta jusqu'au creux de son cou qu'il se mit à mordiller doucement. Les pointes de ses mèches en bataille caressaient la joue de Draco qui déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Il sursauta après une légère piqûre :

- Tu joues au vampire Harry ?

Ce dernier cessa son activité avec un air satisfait :

- Non mais tu vas avoir une jolie marque demain. J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas que tout le monde voie un peu plus que tu es à moi.

- Au point où j'en suis, autant que je promène avec un badge « Je suis amoureux fou de Harry Potter.»

- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

- Tu verras…

- Embrasse-moi.

Draco ne se fit pas prier. Il saisit Harry dans ses bras, le retourna sur le dos et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Cédant à un besoin viscéral de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, il se débarrassa de sa chemise et fit de même pour le T-shirt de Harry. Sa pierre brillait d'une chaude lueur de coucher de Soleil. Les mains de Draco partirent explorer ce corps plus frêle que le sien mais irrésistible tout de même. Il y avait de l'innocence dans la façon dont Harry rougissait à ses caresses, lui qui venait d'être si entreprenant. Draco n'eut pas de mal à remarquer qu'il était dans le même état d'excitation que lui et il effleura sciemment la bosse dure qui se formait dans le short du jeune brun.

Electrisé, Harry se souleva et l'embrassa passionnément, les bras noués autour de son cou. Une intuition bouleversante se présenta à l'esprit de Draco : ce serait pour ce soir. Il eut soudain peur devant une chose dont il avait souvent rêvé mais qui allait bouleverser leur relation. Harry s'aperçut de son trouble :

- Ca ne va pas ?

Draco vit danser des ombres de désir au fond de ses yeux verts. Harry le voulait-il vraiment ? Iraient-ils jusqu'au bout cette nuit ?

- Harry, je…je ne sais pas jusqu'où ça va aller.

Harry répliqua le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Moi je sais où je voudrais aller.

Dans un geste dont Draco ne l'aurait jamais cru capable, il glissa sa main dans le pantalon du blond et le caressa :

- J'ai envie de toi.

- Harry…balbutia Draco qui devenait fou sous le traitement de Harry. Tu es sûr que…

- Certain…Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour. Toi en moi cette nuit.

A cette demande, Draco se raidit encore un peu plus dans la main de Harry qui se mordit la lèvre. Oui, ils allaient le faire mais Draco se promit de tout arrêter si Harry trahissait le moindre signe de souffrance.

Il reposa Harry sur les oreillers et, tout en le couvrant de baisers, il lui retira son bas de pyjama juste assez pour saisir entre ses doigts son membre. Sa main droite monta et descendit le long de la hampe tandis que l'autre jouait avec ses bourses. La chaleur du corps de Harry augmentait, ses joues rougissaient. Il se tortillait, ses gémissements se perdant dans la bouche de Draco. Les mouvements de plus en plus prononcés du blond lui firent peu à peu perdre du contrôle. Il se mit à mordiller les lèvres de Draco, ses mains agrippant les siennes pour les accompagner. Draco comptait bien lui donner le maximum de plaisir avant l'acte délicat qui allait suivre, aussi faisait-il durer l'instant au maximum. Soudain, Harry se cambra violemment en criant son nom et se libéra en longs jets sur les draps. Draco saisit aussitôt sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet et nettoya les traces. Donner du plaisir à Harry l'avait tellement excité que son érection était devenue douloureuse mais il doutait encore que son amant veuille aller jusqu'au bout. Pourtant, après s'être remis de l'extase, Harry se débarrassa entièrement de son pantalon. La vue de son amant entièrement nu, les rouges en feu, les cheveux ébouriffés par l'amour et les yeux brûlants comme deux flammes vertes fit perdre à Draco ses dernières appréhensions. Il se dévêtit à son tour offrant à l'observation avide de Harry, son désir tendu au maximum. Il se positionna au-dessus de lui et Harry ouvrit les jambes en un geste sans équivoque. Malgré son impatience, Draco gardait assez de bon sens pour se rappeler qu'il devait d'abord le préparer. Il introduisit délicatement un doigt de l'orifice humide de Harry qui protesta :

- Non Draco…

- Chhhhhht..., le coupa celui-ci, laisse-moi faire sinon tu risques d'avoir mal.

Voyant que Harry s'adaptait sans mal à ce premier doigt, il en glissa un deuxième et cette fois, Harry crispa.

- Tu vois ? Imagine si je n'avais pas fait ça…Détends-toi mon amour.

Sous la voix douce de Draco, Harry se détentit. Lentement, Draco fit bouger ses doigts pour assouplir les muscles intérieurs. La légère douleur qu'avait ressenti Harry s'évanouit et il retrouva la chaleur à son bas-ventre, prélude du plaisir. Mais il en avait assez d'attendre.

- Draco viens, …s'il te plaît.

Draco retira ses doigts et fixa intensément son partenaire. Harry lui rendit son regard, frémissant d'anticipation. N'en pouvant plus, Draco céda. Il se positionna devant l'entrée de Harry et commença à le pénétrer doucement. Il n'alla pas loin avant de voir le visage de Harry se crisper sous la douleur.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête et respira pour se détendre. Draco reprit son avancée avec précaution, la sueur perlant à son front tant il était concentré et inquiet de faire du mal à son amant. Il était si étroit…mais comme c'était bon !

Harry fit de son mieux pour ne plus laisser paraître aucune souffrance. Il se sentait comme distendu de l'intérieur et ce n'était pas très agréable. Mais il s'y attendait et il préférait penser qu'il était en train de faire l'amour avec Draco et que cette nuit devait être une des plus belles de sa vie. Draco finit par entrer tout entier. Harry observa son visage tendu, encadré de mèches d'or blanc en désordre. La lumière de la pierre de Soleil se reflètait dans ses yeux en les animant d'une manière presque sauvage. Les hanches de Draco entamèrent un mouvement millénaire et peu à peu, un changement se produisit ; la douleur et la gêne de Harry se transformèrent en une irrésistible ascension vers le ciel.

Draco perdait peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même. Son corps se mit à bouger plus rapidement et l'entraîna au sommet de l'extase. Ses propres gémissements firent écho à ceux de Harry qui s'agrippait à ses épaules et accompagnait ses mouvements pour le faire pénétrer plus loin encore. Puis vint un moment de blanc où chacun crut que son corps explosait. L'un criant le nom de l'autre, ils se libérèrent simultanément et retombèrent enlacés.

Harry ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait l'impression inexplicable que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Une sorte de picotement chaleureux irradiait dans son corps jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Il était aussi incroyablement heureux. Draco se tourna vers lui et le vit sourire comme un ange. Cela le rassura car il craignait que Harry n'ait pas apprécié cette nouvelle expérience. Il posa doucement sa main sur sa joue et lui caressa les lèvres avec son pouce :

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Mieux que je ne me suis jamais senti. C'était merveilleux…

Le blond sourit et se pencha pour prendre délicatement ses lèvres entre les siennes, goûtant une fois à leur arôme.

- Je t'aime Draco…

- Moi aussi Harry.

Harry se retourna ensuite pour prendre sa baguette et nettoya les draps qu'il avait encore souillés. Mais lorsqu'il la saisit, il sursauta car de grandes étincelles dorées jaillirent de son sommet en crépitant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! s'écria Draco.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Harry avec des yeux ronds. Ca n'arrive jamais.

Il exécuta quelques mouvements, fit léviter des objets et ne remarqua rien d'anormal dans le fonctionnement de la baguette.

- Ca ne doit pas être important…

Dans le même temps, il constata que le picotement dans son corps l'avait également quitté. Mais peu lui importait…Il se faufila sous les draps et vint se blottir dans les bras de Draco. Après un moment passé à se câliner, le sommeil les emporta tout les deux.


	14. Chapter 14

**Encore un p'tit chapitre ! **

**Petit à petit, j'avance vers la fin de mon histoire. Pour les questions, ce sera comme dans les bouquins : Vous aurez l'explication au dernier chapitre ! **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

Le lendemain, Harry se rendit au match avec du feu dans les yeux. Jamais depuis qu'il avait commencé le Quidditch, il n'avait eu une telle rage de vaincre. Il ignora royalement les quolibets sur son passage, savourant d'avance la victoire de Gryffindor. Draco avait laissé tomber toute velléité de discrétion. Une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffindor autour du cou, il s'installa dans les tribunes en compagnie de Hermione.

Lorsque les deux équipes se firent face, avant le coup d'envoi, Harry manqua de pouffer de rire en découvrant le nouvel Attrapeur. Il s'appelait Edward Parker et présentait pas mal de points communs avec son cousin Dudley depuis les bourrelets jusqu'aux yeux bovins et vides de tout intellect. Pour un peu, Harry aurait pensé que c'était pour humilier Draco que l'on avait mis cette barrique à sa place.

Mme Bibine donna le départ et les quatorze joueurs s'envolèrent sous les acclamations de la foule. Harry se plaça très haut au-dessus des buts pour pouvoir embrasser tout le terrain du regard. Les conditions de jeu étaient idéales : un ciel sans nuages et pas un souffle de vent. Du coin de l'œil, il observa homologue qui se déplaçait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé mais qui manquait sérieusement de réflexes. Il volait au niveau des Poursuiveurs et ne les évitaient que de justesse. Une erreur tactique qui ne fit que conforter Harry de sa détermination. Il se mit à voler en cercle, scrutant le terrain de tous ses yeux.

Un peu plus bas, l'équipe des Gryffindor était animée de la même volonté farouche. L'entraînement intensif d'Angelina se révéla payant. Les Poursuiveurs jouaient avec plus de vélocité. Le Souafle passait de mains en mains, si rapidement que leurs adversaires ne parvenaient que très rarement à l'intercepter. Ron avait le truc toujours le trac mais l'optimisme de son équipe était contagieux. Harry savait que ce jour-là, il était prêt à risquer une chute de 15 mètres plutôt que d'encaisser le moindre but.

Après un quart d'heure de match, le score était 50 à 10 pour les Gryffindors qui submergeaient la défense adverse avec l'attaque éclair mise au point à l'entraînement. D'autres buts furent encore marqués rapidement.

Ravi du tour que prenait le match, Harry jeta un œil aux spectateurs. Devant choisir entre les deux équipes, les Ravenclaws et les Hufflepuffs soutenaient les Gryffindors en dépit de leur problème avec Harry : le Quidditch était le Quidditch ! Harry rencontra au milieu d'une marée rouge et or, la tête étincelante de Draco qui ne le perdait pas de vue. Un contact bref mais intense les relia soudain, les coupant le temps d'un regard du reste du monde. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés dans le même lit, pas un mot n'avait été prononcé sur ce qui s'était passé. Chacun avait l'impression que c'était une chose trop merveilleuse, trop sacrée pour être évoquée verbalement. Tout passait dans les gestes qui souvent, en veulent dire plus long que les mots. Là encore, ce que Harry reçut de Draco par ce contact visuel le galvanisa.

Juste à ce moment-là, un furtif éclair se fit voir un peu plus bas. Harry ne fit ni une ni deux et plongea, déclenchant une vague de murmures dans tout le stade. Son action n'avait pas échappée à Goyle qui pensa que, maintenant, il pouvait retenter le mauvais coup de la dernière fois. Profitant d'un Cognard qui passait à proximité, il frappa de toutes ses forces en direction de Harry. Ce qui suivit, Harry ne put se l'expliquer. Le fait est qu'il sut que le Cognard arrivait. Il jura, plus tard, de l'avoir entendu siffler en s'approchant et trouva immédiatement la parade. Agrippé à son manche, il roula sur lui-même et se retrouva dos au vide. Le Cognard passa à 10 centimètres de son manche et un énorme « Oooooooh ! » retentit dans le public. Sans perdre de temps, Harry se remit en position normale et repartit à la poursuite du Vif. Les Slytherins cherchèrent à freiner sa progression en surgissant devant lui au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Voyant cela, les batteurs de Gryffindor entreprirent de lui dégager le chemin en attaquant les gêneurs. Cela entraîna une mini-guerre entre Batteurs au point que Beekles (Slytherin) finit sur une civière, assommé et le nez en sang.

Harry réaperçut enfin le Vif, filant très loin de lui, au fond du terrain. Son équipe menait par 110 à 40, il était temps de porter l'estocade. Il serra le manche de son balai de toutes ses forces et fila comme une fusée, droit sur la petite étincelle dorée. Les spectateurs, qui s'étaient levés avec admiration en le voyant voler si vite, poussèrent bientôt des cris d'effroi : Harry fonçait droit sur les gradins des Slytherins.

- Harry ! cria Draco.

- Il ne pourra jamais s'arrêter à temps ! glapit Hermione en se mordant les doigts.

Harry n'entendait plus rien, tant il était concentré sur son objectif. Alors qu'il frôlait les 80 km/heure, son esprit restait calme et froid. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il s'était entraîné dur pour être capable de faire ça. Le Vif d'Or voletait à quelques mètres des spectateurs qui se ruaient hors des gradins comme un troupeau paniqué.

Harry se coucha de tout son long sur son balai et tendit le bras. Il allait si vite que l'air lui fouettait le visage. Ses doigts emprisonnèrent sans difficulté la petite balle. Immédiatement, il tira violemment sur le manche et remonta en chandelle. Il s'éleva très haut, très vite le temps de parvenir à ralentir mais il n'était plus un danger pour personne. Les yeux perdus dans une immensité d'un bleu éblouissant, il revint peu à peu dans une position horizontale et s'offrit un moment de pure jouissance seul, à 200 mètres d'altitude, sa victoire au creux de la main.

C'était fait, Gryffindor gagnait par 250 à 40 et il avait réalisé la meilleure performance de sa vie. En plus, et c'était encore plus satisfaisant, il avait filé une peur bleue au public de Slytherin.

Il prit son temps pour redescendre, sous les vivats de la foule. Les deux équipes étaient déjà au sol ce qui faisait de lui, le centre de l'attention. Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir été acclamé ainsi. Bien entendu, les Slytherins étaient verts de rage mais Harry prit un plaisir presque sadique à leur adresser un énorme sourire. Ses coéquipiers bondirent sur lui en hurlant de joie :

- Ca a été le meilleur match de ma vie ! s'écria Angelina. On n'a jamais aussi bien joué !

- T'as été formidable Harry ! s'écria Ron qui emprisonna son ami dans une chaleureuse étreinte. J'ai jamais vu personne voler comme ça !

- Merci Ron. On a tous été géniaux ! La coupe sera à nous cette année !

C'est là qu'arrivèrent Hermione et Draco. La jeune fille se pendit au cou de Harry avec des larmes dans la voix :

- Oh mon Dieu Harry ! J'ai cru que tu allais te tuer ! Ne me refais jamais peur comme ça !

- Hé ! protesta Ron. Tu pourrais quand même le féliciter ! C'était un coup de maître !

- Sûrement…j'y connais rien en Quidditch.

Ron roula des yeux. Hermione lâcha Harry et s'avança vers lui en souriant :

- Tu as fait d'énormes progrès Ron. Tu es devenu un excellent gardien.

Ron rougit brusquement et se mit à bafouiller. La suite de la scène échappa à Harry qui avait plongé dans les yeux gris perle de son amour. Draco lui prit la main :

- Je n'aurais jamais réussi à te battre. Tu es le meilleur Harry.

Ces quelques mots touchèrent plus le jeune homme que toutes les félicitations qu'il avait reçues. Il enlaça Draco de la manière la plus amoureuse qui soit et l'embrassa devant toute l'école réunie. Il le sentit sourire avant de répondre passionnément en plongeant ses doigts dans sa chevelure noire. A quelques mètres de là, un rouquin et une brune suivaient leur exemple sous les yeux ronds et gênés de leurs voisins. Mme Bibine croisa les bras en grommelant :

- Ah ces jeunes et leurs hormones !

Mais aucun des deux couples n'y fit attention. L'amour les avait transporté dans leur monde de rêves et d'espérances.


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci tout le monde ! Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le match, j'étais pas sûre que la prestation de Harry soit assez impressionnante. Comment a-t-il fait pour le Cognard ? Ah ça…Ce sera expliqué avec beaucoup d'autre choses à la fin de l'histoire. D'ailleurs, la fin n'est plus très loin maintenant. **

Après une victoire aussi écrasante et la superbe prestation de Harry, les quolibets contre lui se firent un peu plus rares de la part de ses camarades. Même les Slytherins semblaient s'être calmés ce qui, de l'avis de Draco, était mauvais signe. Il était le mieux placé pour savoir que c'était probablement le calme avant la tempête. Harry, lui, était plus heureux que jamais. Non seulement, il n'hésitait plus à s'afficher sans vergogne avec Draco- ce qui doublait le temps qu'il passait ensemble- mais il était également ravi pour Ron et Hermione. Le nouveau couple n'avait surpris personne : l'attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre était devenu une évidence pour beaucoup de monde. Ron rougit furieusement quand il se rendit compte que beaucoup de ses camarades n'attendaient que le moment où il se déciderait à parler à Hermione. Les deux tourtereaux étaient devenu en peu de temps, un véritable petit couple. Ron avait prit d'un coup beaucoup d'assurance comme s'il avait finalement trouvé ce qu'il lui manquait depuis longtemps. Quant à Hermione, elle rayonnait. Leurs caractères n'avaient pourtant pas changé et ils leur arrivait encore de se disputer mais Harry riait en les regardant : il avait l'impression d'entendre M. et Mme Weasley. Ces deux-là finiraient par se marier, il n'en doutait pas.

Pour souligner encore ces jours heureux, un temps magnifique s'était établi sur le pays. L'été arrivait, pas une goutte de pluie mais un soleil radieux qui incitait les élèves à sortir le plus souvent possible dans le parc pour s'y prélasser. Fin mai, le dernier week-end à Hogsmeade fut annoncé. C'était la première fois que Harry et Draco s'y rendaient ensemble et Harry découvrit le nouveau plaisir de sortir au grand jour avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Il fallait dire que la dernière fois c'était avec Cho et qu'on ne pouvait vraiment pas comparer !

Hermione voulut entraîner Ron chez Mme Pieddodu et au grand étonnement de Harry, celui-ci accepta avec un sourire extatique. Lui et Draco par contre, se voyaient très mal roucouler dans ce café un peu trop « neuneu » selon le mot de Draco. Donc les couples se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Harry et Draco n'avaient pas envie d'entrer quelque part et continuèrent à flâner main dans la main en profitant de cette journée ensoleillée. L'ambiance autour d'eux était plutôt joyeuse. Ca sentait les vacances. Le dernier match de Quidditch Slytherin contre Hufflepuff devait avoir lieu trois jours plus tard et déciderait qui de Gryffindor ou Slytherin remporterait la coupe. Tout dépendait du nombre de points marqués mais Harry avait bon espoir vu le niveau où était descendu l'équipe des vert et argent.

Les catastrophes surviennent toujours au moment où on s'y attend le moins. Ce jour-là, c'est un hurlement de terreur qui fit voler en éclat la quiétude de cette journée. Harry sentit son sang se glacer en entendant ce cri. Déjà, des gens pris de panique, s'étaient mis à courir dans tout les sens. Mais il ne voyait pas ce qui se passait. Sans réfléchir, il se mit à courir en direction de la pagaille.

- Harry ! Attends-moi ! s'écria Draco en s'élançant derrière lui.

Ils tournèrent à l'angle d'une rue et débouchèrent sur la petite place du village. Harry s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés et sortit aussitôt sa baguette.

Une bonne dizaine de Mangemorts encagoulés lançaient des sorts aux fuyards en ricanant. La plupart étaient des Doloris qui n'épargnaient même pas les enfants. Les cris des victimes se mêlaient aux rires de leurs tortionnaires qui avançaient ainsi d'un pas conquérant. La voix d'un homme que Harry ne connaissait pas décréta d'un ton impérieux :

- Assez joué comme ça ! Trouvons-le !

Harry devina tout de suite de qui il parlait. Frémissant de rage, il brandit sa baguette et vint se planter devant les agresseurs en hurlant :

- Je suis là ! Venez me chercher si vous pouvez !

C'était de la pure folie et il n'avait même pas réfléchit à ses chances de survie face à une attaque de cette ampleur. Mais il espérait entraîner les Mangemorts à sa poursuite hors du village où se trouvaient tous ses amis. Une voix de femme qu'il haissait répliqua :

- Mais regardez-moi ça ! C'est le petit bébé Potter ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? Mon cher cousin ne te manque pas trop ?

Harry voulut lui jeter un sort mais elle para le coup facilement. C'est alors que Draco débarqua et se posta devant Harry. Son apparition fit pousser un cri de surprise à une silhouette de haute taille qui s'avança :

- Toi !

Harry sentit Draco de contracter :

- Père….

La silhouette encagoulée se débarassa de son masque, révelant les traits aigus et les cheveux blonds de Lucius Malefoy. Ses yeux d'habitude si froids, irradiaient de colère.

- Espèce de traître ! Maudit soit le jour de ta naissance ! Tu es encore en train de protéger ce morveux de sang-mêlé !

Draco ne répondit rien. Revoir son père pour la première fois depuis sa « trahison » lui était plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le défier, lui dire combien il le détestait mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il retrouvait la même sensation que quand son père le surprenait autrefois à faire une bêtise. Il était pourtant fier de ce qu'il avait fait…

Lucius se tourna vers les autres d'un air impérieux :

- N'oubliez pas que Potter appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais pour ce traître qui n'est plus mon fils….pas de quartier !

Harry comprit d'un seul coup : ce n'était pas pour lui qu'ils étaient venus. Rapide comme l'éclair, il attrapa Draco par le milieu du corps et l'entraîna dans une course effrénée dans les ruelles de Hogsmeade, les Mangemorts sur leurs talons.

Draco courait presque par automatisme, l'esprit préoccupé de mille pensées accablantes : son père l'avait condamné à mort. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il irait jusqu'au bout quitte à le tuer de ses propres mains. Bien sûr, il pouvait difficilement s'attendre à une autre réaction mais c'était quand même difficile de l'entendre de ses yeux. Seul point positif : ils n'étaient pas là pour Harry. Mais ils ne perdraient sûrement pas l'occasion de lui faire du mal s'ils restaient ensemble, même sans le tuer.

Ce dernier réfléchissait à toute vitesse à un moyen de se sortir de là vivants mais aucune solution ne lui venait à l'esprit. Sans se retourner, il lança par-dessus son épaule quelques sorts de stupefixion et entendit trois cris : trois poursuivants de moins. Il pria de toutes ses forces pour un miracle :

_Dumbledore…que Dumbledore arrive et vite ! _

Ils fuyèrent à travers un dédale de petites rues sans parvenir à semer les Mangemorts et ils commençaient à se fatiguer. C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent à un embranchement.

- Draco suis-moi ! s'écria Harry en tournant à gauche.

Mais Draco prit l'autre direction, entraînant les Mangemorts avec lui.

- Draco !

_Désolé Harry. Au moins, je suis sûr que tu es à l'abri. _

Malgré sa fatigue, Harry repartit immédiatement. Draco n'avait pas la moindre chance de s'en sortit seul et il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle perte. Il avait l'avantage, à présent, de se trouver derrière les Mangemorts.

- Stupéfix !

Encore un à terre.

- Stupéfix !

Il atteignait ses cibles avec une précision étonnante pour quelqu'un qui courait comme un dératé. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle mais ses jambes, animées par la colère qui courait dans ses veines, ne voulaient plus s'arrêter. Il ne quittait pas des yeux les capes noires qui s'agitaient devant lui. Si seulement il pouvait en arrêter plusieurs à la fois. Il pointa encore une fois sa baguette. Le jet de lumière rouge fusa et, chose incroyable, transperça un Mangemort puis celui qui se trouvait devant. Une silhouette trapue avec une main d'argent….

Avec un frémissement de rage, Harry s'approcha du corps roide tombé à terre et lui retira son masque : c'était bien Peter Pettigrow. La haine qu'il ressentait pour lui flamba comme un brandon. Il lui décocha un coup de pied de toutes ses forces. Il aurait bien continué mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Draco.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre espèce de salaud ! Attends que tout ça soit fini et je vais te faire payer pour mes parents et pour Sirius !

Il voulut repartir mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller très loin. Bellatrix, visage découvert, l'attendait plus loin, laissant Lucius s'occuper de Draco. Une lueur furieuse brillait sous ses paupières lourdes. Harry se planta devant elle, la défiant du regard : d'abord Queudver, ensuite Bellatrix…ce jour était peut-être celui de sa vengeance.

- Tu sais que tu es un petit insecte très agaçant Potter ? dit Bellatrix d'un ton lourd de menace. Le Maître voudrait te tuer lui-même mais m'en voudra-t-il vraiment si je lui épargne cette peine ?

- Le problème ne posera pas, répliqua Harry, les dents serrées. Parce que c'est vous qui allez mourir.

Elle éclata d'un rire cruel.

- Comme si tu en avais le pouvoir, pauvre idiot ! Je te l'ai dit la dernière fois qu'il faut être rempli de haine pour y arriver. Toi… tu n'es qu'un gamin médiocre ! Tu n'arriveras jamais à faire ça….Endoloris !

- Protego !

Harry avait invoqué le sortilège du Bouclier par pur réflexe alors qu'il était inefficace contre les Sorts Impardonnables. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise- et celle de Bellatrix- lorsqu'il se retrouva entouré d'un cocon contre lequel le sort vint se briser comme sur une paroi de verre.

- C'est impossible…, balbutia Bellatrix, les yeux écarquillés. Endoloris !

Le sort n'eut encore aucun effet. Le bouclier finit par disparaître et Harry répliqua aussitôt. Son sort toucha Bellatrix au visage en faisant couler le sang.

- Aaaaaaah ! Mon visage !

Elle n'y voyait plus rien. Harry lui lança un sort de Bloque-Jambe qui la fit s'écrouler par terre. Il n'avait que quelques secondes… Il pointa sa baguette sur elle en essayant de concentrer toute la haine qu'il ressentait à son extrémité. Il fallait qu'il la tue.

Ses quelques secondes lui parurent très longues. L'incantation mortelle tournait dans sa tête sans parvenir à franchir ses lèvres. Il n'y arrivait pas. Pendant ce temps, Bellatrix s'était remise. Elle releva la tête : ses yeux injectés de sang lui donnait d'une possédée.

- Espèce de sale gosse ! AVADA….

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car le dernier mot resta coincé dans sa gorge. Harry aperçut un mouvement sur sa gauche. Dumbledore était là, avec cette aura de puissance qui le rendait si imposant derrière ses airs de grand-père farceur. Sans prononcer un mot, il désarma Bellatrix et la stupéfixia. Elle tomba raide comme une statue, les yeux pleins d'incrédulité. Dumbledore la fixa un instant d'un air écoeuré puis leva la tête vers Harry :

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui… murmura amèrement celui-ci. Je n'y suis pas arrivé.

- Arrivé à quoi ?

- Je voulais la tuer…Je voulais venger Sirius et je n'ai pas été foutu de le faire.

Dumbledore l'observa intensément. Harry refusait de croiser son regard, l'estomac tordu par la honte et le dégoût de lui-même. Son parrain n'aurait pas hésité lui, si c'était Harry que Bellatrix avait tué.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu ?...

- Ne sois pas trop dur envers toi-même mon enfant. Tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid est une expérience affreuse et qui peut rendre fou celui qui le fait. Il faut n'avoir aucun sentiment pour y prendre plaisir. Tu n'es pas un assassin.

- Non, je ne suis qu'un gosse médiocre et faible !

Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule :

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es humain. Ne rajoute pas ce meurtre à celui que tu es déjà destiné à commettre. C'est déjà bien assez d'avoir à tuer Voldemort même si c'est un démon.

- Mouais… mais je vais m'assurer que cette…. va regretter ce qu'elle a fait !

- Laisse la justice s'en occuper et ne salis ni tes mains ni ta conscience.

Harry osa enfin le regarder et rencontra les deux yeux bleus du sorcier qui pétillaient de nouveau.

Le souvenir de Draco poursuivit par son père lui revint en mémoire :

- Oh non ! Il faut absolument qu'on se dépêche ! Lucius Malefoy veut tuer Draco !

Il voulut immédiatement se remettre à courir mais Dumbledore l'attrapa au vol.

- Du calme Harry, nous ne savons pas où ils sont. J'ai un moyen plus rapide de les retrouver.

- Lequel ?

Dumbledore ferma les yeux et se concentra :

- Je repère leur magie….

Avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, il sentit la main de Dumbledore lui serrer le bras. Il reconnut bientôt le tiraillement annonciateur d'un transplanage et les deux sorciers se volatilisèrent.


	16. Chapter 16

**Encore pleins de reviews sympathiques merci beaucoup ! Pour les remarques : **

**- Harry perd du temps à vociférer contre Bellatrix au lieu de se lancer avec Dumbledore au secours de Draco. C'est vrai qu'après coup, j'ai trouvé que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je voulais absolument montrer sa déception de n'avoir pas pu la tuer.**

**- Peter va-t-il s'échapper ? Nan ! Pas cette fois ! Il est bien coincé ce coup-ci ! **

**- Harry est-il enceint ? lol ! Nan ce serait un peu compliqué ça même dans le monde des sorciers ! **

**Vous êtes inquiets pour Draco ? Pas d'angoisse ! Lisez la suite ! **

Draco, qui n'en pouvait plus de courir, se retrouva coincé dans une impasse. Lucius, jubilant, s'arrêta à deux mètres de lui. Draco n'aurait pas su dire si son cœur battait à cause de la course ou de la peur qu'il ressentait à voir son père ainsi, le visage déformé par la haine. Quelque part, il avait honte et se sentait lâche. Il s'était toujours imaginé lui tenir tête, quitte à en mourir. C'était ce que Harry aurait fait. Harry…c'était pour lui qu'il avait tourné le dos à son père et à tout ce qu'on lui avait inculqué depuis sa naissance. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu ouvrir les yeux. Il ne s'était pas trompé de chemin bien au contraire et il devait le prouver à son père. En face, Lucius tapait dans la paume de sa main avec sa baguette comme s'il s'agissait d'un fouet. Le ton de sa voix avait quelque chose de sinistre :

- Voilà Draco… qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire de toi ? Mauvais garçon…

Il allait le tuer, c'était évident. Alors Draco ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir de croire qu'il le craignait. Il se redressa bien droit, avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux :

- Vas-y, tue-moi ! De toute façon, je ne regrette rien ! Je ne suis plus votre jouet, j'ai réalisé quel genre de pourriture vous étiez !

Lucius eut d'abord l'air abasourdi, puis il devint rouge de colère :

- Espèce de… Endoloris !

Draco s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant de toutes ses forces. La baguette immobile, Lucius le regardait son fils se tordre à ses pieds sans montrer le moindre signe de pitié. C'est alors que…

- Finite Incantatem !

Sans que Lucius ait pu l'en empêcher, le sortilège prit fin. A sa droite, Harry et Dumbledore étaient apparus. Le vieux sorcier le désarma sans attendre. Lucius poussa un hurlement de rage qui s'éteignit brusquement quand Dumbledore le stupéfixa.

Quant à Harry, il s'était précipité vers Draco, allongé sur le sol, et l'avait pris dans ses bras.

- Draco ? Comment tu te sens ?

Draco tenta un maigre sourire, le corps toujours secoué de tremblements :

- J'ai connu mieux.

Dumbledore, l'air soulagé se pencha sur eux avec un sourire :

- Eh bien mes enfants ! Ca aura été une journée riche en émotions ! Vous pouvez vous lever M. Malefoy ?

- Je crois que oui, dit Draco en se mettant sur ses pieds, aidé par Harry.

- Parfait ! Maintenant, venez. Vous allez rentrer tous rentrer au château pendant que je m'occupe de livrer les Mangemorts à la justice. Beau travail Harry !

- Merci professeur !

Dumbledore fit léviter le corps de Lucius et le trio commença à rebrousser chemin. Comme Dumbledore marchait devant, Harry en profita pour prendre Draco par la main, trop heureux qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Il ne s'était pas écoulé deux minutes quand soudain, Harry ressentit une douleur fulgurante à sa cicatrice.

- Harry ! s'écria Draco en le voyant se plier en deux, les deux mains crispées sur son front.

- Il est là… Il est là…, balbutia-t-il.

Dumbledore, le visage tendu, regarda de tous les côtés. Puis, il pointa sa baguette sur les garçons et traça dans l'air un large demi-cercle. Un dôme de magie dorée les enveloppa.

- Ecoutez-moi, ne sortez de ce dôme sous aucun prétexte, vous entendez ? Il vous protègera le temps que je m'occupe de lui.

Il y eut une sorte de ricanement venu de nulle part et soudain, Voldemort se matérialisa devant eux. Ses yeux rouges lançaient des éclairs de fureur au-dessus de son sourire jaune.

- Dumbledore, espèce de vieux sénile ! Toujours en travers de ma route !

Il désigna Harry d'un geste de sa tête de serpent.

- Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour protéger ce gosse ! Attends que j'en finisse avec toi et ton petit protégé ira rejoindre ses chers parents après une _très_ longue agonie.

Dumbledore leva sa baguette et Harry, les nerfs à fleur de peau, perçut dans ses yeux la puissance phénoménale qu'il possédait.

- Essaye d'abord de te débarrasser de moi Tom. Et ne sous-estimes pas Harry, tu pourrais avoir une mauvaise surprise.

Voldemort eut une exclamation de mépris et lança un sortilège sur le vieux sorcier que celui-ci dévia. Le duel commença. Harry et Draco, sous leur cloche de protection, observaient la scène avec anxiété. Ils sentaient trop à quel point ils étaient impuissants car ce qui se déroulait devant eux était un duel d'un niveau supérieur. Les deux sorciers utilisaient des sorts sans paroles et c'était le genre de magie qu'on ne leur apprendrait sûrement jamais à l'école. Ils apparaissaient et disparaissaient à une vitesse ahurissante. Les éclairs fusaient partout, venant parfois se briser contre la paroi qui les protégeait. Draco était impressionné par Dumbledore qu'il voyait se battre pour la première fois. Il ne le verrait jamais plus du même œil. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il faisait si peu aux Mangemorts et à Voldemort lui-même.

Soudain, sans crier gare, Voldemort apparut devant eux, juste contre la paroi du dôme. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, le temps qu'il plonge dans les yeux de Harry, sa face de serpent revêtant une expression terrifiante. Harry ressentit un frisson d'horreur devant ses yeux rougeoyant et eut l'impression qu'une vrille lui entrait dans le cerveau. Ce fut très bref puis Voldemort retourna au combat. Très inquiet, Draco prit le visage de Harry dans ses mains :

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le jeune homme, un peu secoué. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas blessé… Dans ma tête ça va aussi….

Tout allait bien mais cela ne fit que l'inquiéter encore plus. Voldemort n'avait pas fait ça pour rien. Il devait s'attendre à tout.

Plus loin, les deux belligérants étaient toujours à égalité. Le combat risquait d'être encore long et Harry supportait de moins en moins de devoir rester là sans rien faire. C'est alors que Voldemort produisit un sort que Harry n'avait jamais vu. De sa baguette, jaillirent des dizaines de serpents de lumière verte. Gueule ouverte, ils foncèrent sur Dumbledore et s'attaquèrent à son visage, son cou, ses poignets et lui déchirèrent la peau. Horrifié, Harry l'entendit murmurer tous les sortilèges d'annulation possibles mais en vain. Le sang coulait sur sa barbe et sa robe. Harry le vit tomber à genoux. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Dumbledore ne pouvait pas se faire battre aussi facilement ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se défendre ? Et pourtant, il ne montrait plus la moindre force. Les serpents s'accrochaient à lui comme des sangsues. Harry bouillait sur place, dents et poings serrés.

_C'est pas vrai… Si Dumbledore meurt tout est fichu…Tout est fichu… _

Là, il vit le visage de Dumbledore se tourner vers lui avec le regard le plus terrible qui pouvait venir d'un sorcier aussi puissant : un regard qui appelait à l'aide. Harry fut incapable de rester immobile plus longtemps.

- Reste ici Draco !

- Harry !

Dumbledore lui avait bien dit qu'il avait en lui le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort ; le moment était venu d'essayer. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus d'autre solution. Harry bondit hors de la cloche en verre et hurla :

- Expelliarmus !

La baguette sauta des mains de Voldemort mais quelque chose d'inexplicable se produisit : Harry le vit s'effacer comme de la fumée. Derrière lui, un autre Voldemort pointa sa baguette dans son dos :

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Harry se retourna. Il vit l'éclair vert se diriger droit sur lui et une bourrasque de vent fut le dernier son qu'il entendit avant le noir.

**Cours se cacher sous son lit Pas tapeeeeeer ! La fic n'est pas finie, pas de panique ! Il y a pas mal de choses bizarres dans ce chapitre mais c'est fait exprès. La suite et les explications viendront bientôt! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Dernier chapitre ! Ca aura été ma plus longue fic ! Merci à tous les revieweurs, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai trouvé le courage de mener cette fic au bout ! **

**Je vous ai laissé dans un gros moment de suspense, voyons ce qui s'est passé….**

_Harry ! _

_C'est un miracle qu'il soit toujours vivant…_

_Nous ne savons pas s'il se réveillera…_

_Il faut rendre la nouvelle publique ! Non ! Si !_

_Harry…reviens-moi…je t'aime…._

Harry entendait des voix résonner dans les limbes où il s'était égaré. Il flottait dans un brouillard gris sans le moindre sentiment. Peu à peu, le brouillard se dissipa et il eut l'impression d'une remontée à la surface. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un plafond blanc et nu. Il reconnut l'odeur caractéristique d'un hôpital qui devait être Ste Mangouste. Il se sentait tout engourdi et ne se rappelait pas pourquoi il était là. Il se rendit compte que quelqu'un dormait à côté de lui. C'était Draco, à genoux par terre, et la tête reposant sur les draps. Il tenait la main de Harry dans la sienne.

- Draco…

La voix de Harry était rauque comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps. Draco se réveilla, leva la tête. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes d'émotions quand il vit Harry.

- Tu es enfin réveillé…murmura-t-il en se penchant vers lui. Comment tu te sens ?

_-_ Plutôt bien, répondit Harry en levant la main pour lui caresser la joue. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Le combat contre Voldemort et Dumbledore à Hogsmeade ?

Harry prit quelques secondes pour resituer la chose et soudain, il eut l'air paniqué :

- Oh mais oui ! Dumbledore était gravement blessé ! Où est-il ? Il n'est pas mort au moins ?

- Non Harry, il va bien. Mais il n'a jamais été blessé.

- Hein ? Mais !

- Ecoute, dit Draco en s'asseyant près de lui. Dumbledore a parlé d'un sort d'illusion qu'il t'aurait jeté. Mais il n'en est pas certain et il attendait que tu te réveilles pour que tu lui racontes ce qui t'a poussé à sortir du dôme de protection.

- L'Avada Kedavra, c'était faux aussi ?

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure :

- Non, c'était vrai.

- Comment j'ai fait pour survivre ?

- Je ne sais pas. Dumbledore veut t'en parler en premier. Putain Harry…

La voix de Draco se brisa et il baissa la tête :

- T'imagine pas ce que j'ai ressenti… Je t'ai cru mort. Après on n'était pas sûrs que tu te réveillerais… J'ai failli devenir dingue.

Harry se redressa en position assise et le prit dans ses bras.

- C'est fini mon ange… Je suis là.

Draco l'enlaça étroitement, trop heureux de ce contact dont il avait cru être privé à tout jamais. Les larmes menaçaient mais il les retenait.

- Tu es resté inconscient pendant une semaine. Dumbledore a voulu garder cette histoire secrète mais il y a eu des fuites. Aujourd'hui tout le monde sait que tu as survécu à l'Avada Kedavra pour la deuxième fois. Je te laisse imaginer le remue-ménage que ça a provoqué…

- Et merde…

- Les gens priaient, faisaient tout les sorts possibles pour te souhaiter une rapide guérison. A présent que tu es rétabli, te voilà élevé au rang de demi-dieu.

Le ton de Draco était clairement humoristique. Harry éprouva l'envie de se cacher sous son lit.

- Je n'oserai jamais plus sortir dans la rue.

Draco l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te protégerai de l'ardeur de tes fans !

- Non j'ai mieux… on se cachera sous ma cape d'invisibilité et personne ne viendra nous embêter.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si tu étais mort. Je t'aime Harry.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Harry captura la bouche de Draco pour le plus doux des baisers. Malheureusement pour eux, on frappa à la porte de la chambre et ils durent se séparer.

- Zut alors… marmonna Harry.

Draco lui sourit puis il lança :

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit. C'était Dumbledore. Ses yeux pétillèrent de joie quand il vit que Harry était réveillé :

- Merlin soit loué, te voilà revenu parmi nous ! Et tu as l'air d'aller bien en plus !

Draco devina sans peine qu'il avait des choses à dire à Harry. Aussi décida-t-il de s'éclipser :

- Harry, je reviens tout à l'heure. Je vais prévenir Ron et Hermione. Si tu savais comme ils angoissent, ils n'en dorment plus la nuit.

- Ils vont bien ? Les Mangemorts ne les ont pas attaqué ?

- Non, c'est après nous qu'ils en avaient.

Draco étreignit la main de Harry puis sortit de la pièce. Une fois seul avec Dumbledore ; Harry se mit à le bombarder de questions :

- Professeur, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort ? Et les Mangemorts stupéfixés ?

Dumbledore l'interrompit d'un geste de la main :

- Du calme Harry ! Je vais tout t'expliquer.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître un fauteuil au chevet du jeune homme et s'y assit.

- Pour commencer, tous les Mangemorts ont été remis aux mains de la justice. Azkaban ne sert plus à rien depuis le départ des Détraqueurs mais le Ministère a trouvé un autre système de détention. C'est le plus beau coup de filet réalisé depuis longtemps ! Tu as fait mieux qu'une escouade d'Aurors !

- Alors ils ont reconnu Pettigrow ?

- Oui et quel choc pour le Ministère et l'opinion publique ! Sirius a totalement changé de statut. D'ennemi public no 1, il est passé au rang de héros martyr. Regarde ça…

D'une poche de sa robe, Dumbledore sortit une coupure de journal qu'il tendit à Harry. Il y avait une photo de Sirius, mais pas celle qu'on avait vue partout et qui le montrait comme un criminel fou. C'était lui à l'époque de Hogwarts, jeune homme souriant et séduisant. L'article apprit à Harry qu'il avait été innocenté. Il y avait un récapitulatif de sa vie, écrit d'une telle manière qu'il croyait lire le résumé d'un roman destiné à bien émouvoir tout le monde dans les chaumières. Et bien sûr, on ne manquait pas de souligner qu'il était son parrain et l'on s'apitoyait sur le pauvre Harry qui après avoir perdu ses parents, perdait aussi « son dernier lien familial. »

Le jeune homme hésitait entre l'émotion ou l'envie d'éclater d'un rire cynique. Il entendait presque les commentaires sarcastiques de Sirius s'il avait lu cela. Parler de lui sur ce ton grandiloquent après l'avoir traîné dans la boue pendait si longtemps…La Gazette et le Ministère pouvaient y aller tant qu'ils voulaient, jamais Harry ne leur pardonnerait.

Dumbledore le laissa lire puis ajouta :

- Il y a autre chose aussi.

D'une autre poche, il tira une énorme bourse qui devait contenir au moins deux mille Gallions et la mit dans la main de Harry.

- J'ai gagné à la Loterie ? demanda celui-ci en soupesant le sac avec des yeux ronds.

- Non. C'est le dédommagement qu'aurait dû recevoir Sirius pour toutes ces années d'injustices. Comme tu es son héritier, c'est à toi qu'il revient. Avec les plus plates excuses du Ministère…

- QUOI !

Harry lâcha la bourse qu'il s'agissait d'une bouse de dragon. Il s'écria d'une voix furieuse :

- Qu'ils la reprennent ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils s'imaginent ! Qu'un paquet d'or suffira tout réparer ? Ils ont foutu la vie de Sirius en l'air ! Jamais je ne l'oublierai ! J'en veux pas de leur foutu fric !

- Chhhhh Harry… C'est un hôpital ici !

Dumbledore reprit la bourse :

- Je me doutais que tu réagirais comme ça. J'en suis plutôt heureux d'ailleurs.

Harry ravala son coup de colère et demanda :

- Les Mangemorts vont être exécutés j'espère ?

- Tu sais, le Ministère a toujours été d'une grande frilosité à ce sujet. Il n'a jamais clairement pris parti car la population elle-même est très divisée. Il y a beaucoup de problème d'éthiques : A-t-on le droit de juger sciemment si quelqu'un doit mourir ou vivre ? Tuer quelqu'un de sang froid n'est-ce pas un crime même au nom de la justice ? Le Baiser du Détraqueur était un bon compromis puisque la personne ne mourrait pas au sens physique du terme et l'acte n'était pas accompli par un sorcier.

- Pourtant c'est pire que la mort.

- Peut-être mais le Ministère avait l'illusion de ne pas se salir les mains. Maintenant, le débat est de nouveau lancé sur ce qu'il convient de faire aux Mangemorts et ça risque de prendre du temps. En attendant, ils sont gardés dans des cellules spéciales, privés de tous leurs pouvoirs.

- Ils ont tués des gens et on hésite à leur faire pareille ! Quelle bande de lâches !

Dumbledore eut un sourire indulgent. Harry était trop jeune et trop fougueux pour mesurer à quel point la question était délicate. Il préféra changer de sujet :

- Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant le combat. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à me désobéir en sortant du dôme de protection ?

Harry baissa la tête :

- Je vous ai vu gravement blessé. Je croyais que vous n'arriviez plus à vous en sortir. Voldemort allait vous tuer.

Dumbledore l'observa d'un air grave :

- Je vois. C'est bien ce que je croyais. Encore une fois, il a joué sur ta manie- louable par ailleurs- de toujours vouloir sauver les autres.

- Mais…je n'allais pas rester sans rien faire !

- Je n'étais pas en danger mon garçon. Voldemort t'a jeté un sort d'illusion. Tu sais combien il est doué pour inventer de nouveaux sorts. Je ne connaissais pas celui-là. Il te l'a jeté quand il t'a regardé en agissant directement sur ton cerveau. Moi aussi, je l'ai subi car je ne t'ai pas vu sortir. Le sort ne s'est dissipé que quand Voldemort est parti après t'avoir jeté l'Avada Kedavra. Il m'a vraiment bien eu…

Le vieux sorcier avait réellement l'air de s'en vouloir Mais Harry voulait la réponse à la question qui le tracassait tant :

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort ?

- Ca… c'est ce que toute la communauté sorcière cherche à comprendre ! Mais je dois être le seul à avoir la réponse !

Il fit une petite pause et reprit :

- Je t'ai dit l'année dernière que l'amour était ta plus grande force. Une fois déjà, l'amour de ta mère t'avait sauvé la vie.

- Oui, mais cette fois, personne n'est mort pour moi.

- C'est la façon la plus efficace de protéger quelqu'un mais il y a plusieurs formes d'amour Harry et la protection peut fonctionner de plusieurs manières. Et en ce moment, tu es rempli d'un amour profond et sincère pour Draco.

- Vous voulez dire… c'est ça qui m'a sauvé ?

- Ta magie se nourrit d'amour Harry. Et tu es, à ma connaissance, le seul à fonctionner comme ça. Ca n'aurait jamais marché si Draco n'avait été qu'une amourette de passage. C'est pourquoi, j'ai observé attentivement le développement de votre histoire pour savoir si ton amour pour lui était susceptible de faire grandir tes pouvoirs.

- Et ça a marché ? demanda Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

- As-tu remarqué un changement ?

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes. Avec cet éclairage, beaucoup de choses qu'il ne s'expliquait pas se trouvaient éclaircies : sa performance lors du match de Quidditch ( il avait senti le Cognard arriver.), ses sortilèges trop bien réussis face aux Mangemorts, surtout celui du Bouclier…. Il était certain qu'il aurait été incapable de faire cela l'année dernière. Il fit part de toutes ces choses à Dumbledore qui hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur.

- Je ne pense pas me tromper, poursuivit-il d'un ton neutre, en affirmant que Draco et toi vous avez concrétisé…physiquement ?

Harry rougit violemment. Dumbledore était bien la dernière personne avec laquelle il se voyait parler de cela.

- Euh oui…ça aide ?

- Ca aide. Vos deux magies se sont mêlées au plus fort de l'union et celle de Draco a, en quelque sorte, nourrit la tienne. Ce qui prouve que l'amour que vous partagez est particulièrement intense.

Cela, Harry n'en doutait pas. Mais il éprouva soudain une grande joie. Il était fier du couple qu'il formait avec Draco. Il se rappela soudain des étincelles qui avaient jailli de sa baguette cette nuit-là. C'était certainement le signe que sa magie avait changé. C'était vraiment une histoire incroyable. Une pensée étrange et excitante lui vint à l'esprit :

- Alors… le sortilège de mort n'a plus aucun effet sur moi ?

- Hmmmm… , fit Dumbledore d'un air songeur. Je ne saurais le dire mon garçon. Rien ne prouve que ça durera. Je veux dire si jamais votre amour vient à s'étioler, est-ce que cette protection te restera ? Jusqu'à quel point est-elle efficace ? Je n'en sais rien.

- Voldemort doit être furieux de m'avoir encore raté.

- Ca tu peux en être sûr ! Il est même à craindre que dans sa déception, il ne se montre encore plus violent et que la guerre prenne une autre tournure. L'année scolaire touche à son terme mais je dois te prévenir maintenant que je vais poser des protections supplémentaires à Grimauld Place et que je te demande de ne pas en sortir de toutes les vacances.

Harry grimaça car cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère.

- Draco pourra rester aussi ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et mes amis ?

- Oui. N'oublie pas que cette maison t'appartient et que tu invites qui tu veux. D'ailleurs, je vais te laisser car je crois qu'ils sont derrière la porte, impatients de te voir. Y'a-t-il autre chose que tu veuilles me demander ?

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- D'accord alors à tout à l'heure, je vais dire un mot aux guérisseurs.

Dumbledore se leva en souriant et fit disparaître son fauteuil. Comme il l'avait dit, Ron et Hermione se tenaient derrière la porte. Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, se pendit au cou de Harry.

- Oh mon Dieu Harry, si tu savais comme on a eu peur pour toi !

- Calme-toi Herm', dit Harry en lui caressant le dos. Je vais bien maintenant.

Ron, moins démonstratif mais aussi heureux, fit un immense sourire à Harry. Draco vint les rejoindre et ils discutèrent un long moment de tout ce qui s'était passé pendant l'inconscience de Harry. Gryffindor avait gagné la coupe de Quidditch et, tous les jours, des lettres de fans hystériques adressées à Harry arrivaient à l'heure du courrier.

Il fut décidé que Harry resterait encore deux jours à l'hôpital en observation. Ses amis vinrent tous les jours le voir pour lui donner les derniers cours. Draco lui révéla aussi qu'il savait qui avait placardé une photo d'eux dans tout le château plusieurs mois auparavant.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Harry.

- On aurait dû s'en douter plus tôt, dit Draco avec amusement. C'était Colin Crivey.

Harry se renversa sur son oreiller en faisant la moue :

- Ouais, c'est sûr que j'aurais dû y penser… Comment l'a-tu su ?

- C'est Nick Quasi Sans Tête qui me l'a dit. Il y a quelques jours, il a surpris Colin en grande conversation avec Ted Jamyson, le fils du rédacteur de la Gazette. Apparemment, Colin aimerait travailler là-bas et à la Gazette, ils cherchent à tout prix à avoir des informations sur toi parce que ça fait vendre. Ils ont parlé de la photo que Colin a prise de nous et le rédacteur du journal, se disant qu'il était doué pour prendre des photos en douce, l'a chargé, par l'intermédiaire de son fils, de t'espionner et d'envoyer toute photo intéressante au journal.

Harry demeura un instant muet, le temps que la moutarde lui monte au nez et il explosa :

- Mais…. Mais enfin, c'est quoi cette histoire ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça ! Merde, chez les Moldus, ça s'appelle une atteinte à la vie privée et c'est puni par la loi ! Je ne vais pas passer le reste de ma vie avec des paparazzi aux trousses !

- Harry, il faut que tu comprennes comment les gens te voient maintenant que tu as encore échappé à Voldemort dit Hermione d'une voix calme. C'est une vraie folie ! Et la loi n'est pas la même chez les sorciers. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Dumbledore a déjà parlé au rédacteur de la Gazette et il lui a fait clairement comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'il se serve de ses élèves à l'intérieur de Hogwarts pour essayer de t'espionner. Et toi, tu auras bientôt dix-sept ans alors tu seras responsable de ton image.

- Responsable de mon image…on dirait que je suis une star !

- Tu es encore plus que ça Harry ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais il va falloir que tu acceptes cet état de fait et que tu apprennes à vivre avec. Tu ne vas tout de même pas te cacher ! Si tu ne veux pas te laisser déborder, tu vas devoir apprendre à contrôler cette folie médiatique. A Hogwarts, tu es encore protégé mais tu ne le seras pas toujours ! Je te conseillerais, quand tu sortiras d'ici, de donner une interview histoire de calmer un peu la curiosité des gens et en ne disant que ce que tu voudras bien leur dire.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça mais Hermione avait raison. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à faire l'autruche. Il allait devoir prendre à bras-le corps cette notoriété qui le poursuivait depuis si longtemps et apprendre à l'apprivoiser. Encore heureux que le contenu de la Prophétie n'ait jamais été rendue publique sinon… Il réalisa que le moment était venu d'en parler à Draco. Il avait toujours repoussé ce moment, par crainte de sa réaction. Après tout, cette Prophétie lui donnait une chance sur deux de mourir ! A présent, Harry craignait aussi que Draco lui en veuille de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt. Il attendit un moment où ils furent seuls tout les deux et s'apprêta à lui révéler le seul secret qu'il eût encore pour lui. Il le fit asseoir prés de lui et d'une voix calme :

- Draco ? J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.

- Ah oui ? fit Draco en relevant un sourcil. C'est grave ?

- Oui… plutôt. C'est un truc que j'aurais dû te dire il y a longtemps, je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Draco l'observa, un peu inquiet :

- Je t'écoute.

Harry respira et commença :

- Voilà… c'était l'année dernière, juste après la mort de Sirius. Dumbledore m'a ramené dans son bureau et m'a confié le contenu de la prophétie que Voldemort voulait tant savoir…

Harry lui raconta absolument tout même ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit sur l'amour qu'ils partageaient. Draco ne dit pas un mot jusqu'au ce qu'il ait fini de parler. Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Lorsqu'il se tut, Draco resta pensif e murmura :

- Toi alors… tu auras vraiment eu la poisse jusqu'au bout. Quelque part, ça ne me surprend pas. J'avais déjà le pressentiment que la chute de Voldemort se ferait grâce à toi.

- Ouais…Je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Une chose en entraînant une autre, j'ai repoussé, repoussé… Mais je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça avec tout ce que nous partageons. Tu m'en veux ?

Draco eut un sourire :

- Non. Je suis inquiet pour toi. Si je comprends bien, un jour, tu devras l'affronter et ce sera toi ou lui.

- Oui.

Draco ne savait pas comment exprimer le mélange d'angoisse et de tristesse que cette perspective lui faisait ressentir. Alors il prit Harry dans ses bras et l'étreignit tendrement.

- Je serais près de toi si ce jour doit venir. Si tu meurs, je te suivrais.

- Draco ! Ne dis pas ça !

- Chhhhh… Je sais ce que je dis. Tu sais que j'en suis capable.

Emu, Harry resserra ses bras autour de son amour. Il ne perdrait pas face à Voldemort. Il ne fallait surtout pas. Il voulait vivre encore et encore avec Draco.

Le lendemain, Harry fut autorisé à quitter l'hôpital. Il était assez content de sortir après être resté cloîtré dans sa chambre. Il se sentait en pleine forme. Il retourna à l'école, accompagné de Dumbledore par la poudre de Cheminette depuis une des cheminées de l'hôpital. Il arriva directement dans le bureau du vieux sorcier. Dumbledore connaissait son appréhension à affronter les regards de ces condisciples et lui souhaita bonne chance en lui assurant que Colin Crivey le laisserait tranquille.

Le hasard fit que la première personne sur laquelle Harry tomba en sortant dans le couloir fut, justement Colin et sa bande de copains, tous fans de Harry. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent démesurément en l'apercevant et Colin se mit à lui faire de grands en sautillant sur place :

- Ouah Harry ! Tu es revenu c'est génial ! Tu veux pas nous raconter comment tu as fait face à Tu-Sais- Qui ?

Rien qu'à le voir, Harry sentait déjà l'énervement monter.

_Calme Harry, calme…_

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de dire sur un ton acide :

- Pourquoi faire Colin ? Pour que tu vendes ensuite mon récit à la Gazette ? Tu devais être bien payé pour ça au moins ?

Colin cessa son numéro et rougit. Harry partit sans un mot de plus, peu désireux de se trouver plus longtemps en sa compagnie. Malheureusement pour lui, il était revenu au château au moment où tout le monde se rendait dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Il eut pendant un moment, l'idée de se cacher dans son dortoir vide et d'attendre le retour de ses amis. Le problème, c'est qu'il mourait de faim et qu'il finit par admettre qu'il était ridicule.

_Hermione avait raison. Si je commence à me cacher, je peux dire adieu au semblant de vie normal que j'ai réussi à avoir jusqu'à maintenant. Il va bien falloir que j'y aille un jour ou l'autre dans la Grande Salle ! _

Il décida donc d'aller manger et suivit le flot des élèves qui s'y dirigeait. Sa présence ne fut pas immédiatement remarquée dans la foule bruyante et compacte mais quand il arriva dans la Salle Commune, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Harry se retint pour ne pas obéir à l'envie qu'il avait de rebrousser chemin et de sortir dans le parc. Comme si de rien n'était, il marcha vers la table des Gryffindors, les yeux rivés sur Ron, Hermione et Draco qui lui souriaient. Il s'installa avec eux.

- Ravi de te revoir Harry ! lui lança Neville.

- Merci !

Le repas fut moins pénible que Harry le craignait. Il était bien conscient que la moitié de la salle parlait de lui mais il discuta tant avec ses amis qu'il finit par l'oublier.

Les cours étaient déjà terminés et les vacances se faisaient sentir par la joie avec laquelle les condiciples de Harry faisaient leurs bagages dans leur dortoir. Ce dernier informa ses amis qu'ils pouvaient venir passer les vacances à Grimauld Place, ce qu'ils acceptèrent sans hésitation.

Tout le monde finit par aller se coucher mais Harry ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Il brûlait d'envie d'aller retrouver Draco. Finalement, il se leva sans faire de bruit, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit du dortoir. Il espérait que Draco ne ronchonnerait pas trop s'il venait le réveiller. Comme un fantôme, il parcourut les couloirs sans rencontrer âme-qui-vive Devant la porte de Draco, il murmura le mot de passe qu'il était seul à connaître et qui lui permettait d'entrer n'importe quand.

Draco ne dormait mais lisait sur son lit, torse nu.

- Je me demandais combien de temps il te faudrait avant que tu ne te décides à venir, dit-il en voyant Harry surgir de dessous sa cape.

- J'aime bien me faire désirer !

- C'est réussi. Parce que j'ai envie de toi.

Harry monta sur le lit. Leurs deux corps se mêlèrent avec passion cette nuit-là. Ce fut encore plus fort que la première fois au point que deux cris de pure extase s'élevèrent dans la chambre un peu plus tard. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés et nus, laissant l'éblouissement se dissiper. Enfin, Harry murmura :

- Draco ?

- Hmmmm… ?

Draco s'endormait doucement sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Je pense parfois à ce que je ferais de ma vie si je tuais Voldemort et que je survivais.

Draco ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit :

- Tu profiterais à fond de la gloire que te procurerait un tel exploit ? Si tu réussis Harry, je crois que tu seras aussi célèbre que Dumbledore ! Tu auras tout le monde à tes pieds jusqu'à la fin de ta vie et on se souviendra de toi longtemps après ta mort !

- Nan, c'est pas ce que je veux…

- Que veux-tu alors ?

- Si je m'en sors….je partirai. Loin, très loin de tout ça. Si je peux je trouverai un endroit où personne ne me connaît. J'irai chez les Moldus s'il le faut. Un endroit où je pourrais être Harry, juste Harry. Et je pourrais enfin mener ma propre vie, vivre mes propres rêves, sans prophétie, sans Voldemort et sans le poids de cette foutue notoriété. Franchement si les gens pouvaient m'oublier, je ne m'en plaindrai pas !

Draco ne répondit pas. Harry craignit que ses projets ne le déçoivent. Il se tourna vers lui :

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu crois que tu pourras me suivre ?

Draco hocha la tête et lui sourit :

- Bien sûr idiot. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. Je te suivrais où tu voudras. On se trouvera un chez nous dans un coin tranquille où personne ne viendra nous embêter.

- Je craignais que ce ne soit une vie un peu trop…obscure pour toi.

- J'en ai fini avec ces velléités de gloire. D'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, c'était pour impressionner mon père ou pour me dire que je pouvais être quelqu'un. C'est fini maintenant. Moi aussi, je veux pouvoir me construire ma propre vie mais je te veux à mes côtés.

Rassuré, Harry dégagea quelques mèches d'or blanc qui tombaient sur le front de Draco.

- Ok, on fera comme ça. Je ne laisserai pas l'autre face de serpent tout gâcher. Nous vivrons ensemble une longue vie. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime Harry.

Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent et ils échangèrent un long baiser de promesse.

**FIN.**

**Merci encore ! **


End file.
